


The Conquest

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Minus [8]
Category: The Goldbergs (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Age Difference, Anal, Anal Creampies, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Casual Sex, Childhood Friends, Choking, Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come Swapping, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Couch Sex, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum drinking, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Deflowering, Developing Friendship, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dreaming, Enemas, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Female Ejaculation, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Mother/Son Incest, Mother/daughter incest, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Licking, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm denial/delay, Parent/Child Incest, Pegging, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Semen Enemas, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Smut, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Submission, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Wet Dream, come oozing, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 56,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: After a tearful goodbye Adam says goodbye to his first girlfriend Dana Caldwell. It hits him hard, but not as hard as the next few days to come. But there's a silver lining to be had when he later finds out Dana will be coming back. However with her set to still be out of his life for a while he plans to make sure he's ready for her return with the help of one of his best friend friends, Dave Kim.In order to get ready for Dana's inevitable return, Adam seeks to become a better lover. Under the advice of his friend Dave Kim, Adam seeks out to find the easiest way to do so, by having sex with a MILF and gather all the knowledge he can in one go. And with the advice given to him he finds the only one he knows, his very own mother. Now with Beverly Goldberg in his sights, Adam begins his quest to become a sexual dynamo that his potential future wife-to-be can only dream of.
Relationships: Adam Frederick Goldberg/Beverly Goldberg, Adam Frederick Goldberg/Beverly Goldberg/Erica Dorothy Goldberg, Adam Frederick Goldberg/Erica Dorothy Goldberg, Adam Frederick Goldberg/Erica Dorothy Goldberg/Lainey Lewis, Adam Frederick Goldberg/Lainey Lewis, Adam Goldberg/Emmy Mirsky, Adam Goldberg/Emmy Mirsky/Ruben Amaro Jr., Emmy Mirsky/Dave Kim, Emmy Mirsky/Ruben Amaro Jr., Erica Dorothy Goldberg/Beverly Goldberg
Series: Minus [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314992
Comments: 57
Kudos: 49





	1. Beverly Goldberg

**Author's Note:**

> A short series involving Adam Goldberg as the main focus. This story plays out as an alternate timeline in which Adam's girlfriend & first love Dana still moves away but moves to California instead of Seattle and is set to return far sooner than in the show and Adam plans to be ready for when she comes back.

The year was 1980 something and of all things, MILFs were in style. At least that what Adam would hear. It was Friday, so Adam didn't have to put up with the daily grind of school on top of having his heart broken. Yesterday Dana & her family moved away leaving him with no girlfriend, no romance, and no ones window to stand under and play his stereo. Having to drag himself out of bed Adam wasn't looking forward to the school day, let alone the rest of his life with that special someone. It only got more depressing when he ran into Dave Kim in the halls.

"Hey Adam, how you holding up?"

"Not good. My mom almost had to drag me out of bed this morning."

"Well, you're pal Dave Kim is here for you."

"Listen Dave Kim, I don't think I'm in the mood for whatever it is you've got planned okay."

"Who said I have something planned?"

While they continue to converse, Dave Kim tries to tuck a set of flashcards behind his back into his left cheek pocket.

"Because I know you."

"Hey, Dave Kim is a man of many ladies and many mysteries... Oh my god what the hell is that?!"

Adam turns around falling for his ploy and Dave Kim chucks the cards towards the trash can on the other side of the hallway. As one should expect the card glide through the air for about a couple feet before scattering in the air and fluttering to the floor all over the place. Adam looks back as half of them are still falling. Dave Kim looks with him and scoffs while trying to come up with a lie.

"Dang litterbugs. We want a green Earth not a dead one."

"I'd better go before I'm late for class."

Adam steps past him but Dave Kim jumps back in his way.

"Okay wait! I know you must feel like Luke after Darth Vader cut his hand off..."

"Actually I feel worse."

"...Han in frozen carbonite."

"As much as I'd like playing this game, I'm going to take a pass."

"Adam, as your friend... You are really bumming me out."

"Well I'm sorry Dave Kim that my whole world has fallen down around my, and as I shovel myself off the pavement like a piece of roadkill to get through this day, forgive me if I make you feel a bit bummed out because of my misery."

"...Wow, that was deep. And again, as your friend..."

While Adam waits to hear what his friend has to say he's blindsided when instead of words, he's slapped across his face.

"...Owwww!"

"I know it hurts. But I do it out of love."

"Why did you just slap me?"

"To show you what real pain feels like. Physical pain, from love."

"Emotion pain is real pain!"

Dave Kim responds with another lap.

"That's okay Adam. Let your old pal bare this burden too."

"Did that make you feel any better?"

"No..."

Dave Kim takes a second before slapping Adam for the third time.

"That one kind of did though. You see we're both healing."

"Will you stop slapping me?"

"Only if you agree to hear me out."

"What?"

"The only way you're going to get over what's-her-name?"

"You mean Dana?"

When he hears her name, Dave Kim slaps Adam again. But this time Adam isn't taking it lightly and the two engage a brief but fierce slap boxing match. The confrontation ends after a few seconds and their faces sting red from numerous lucky landed shots.

"Don't say her name. Using her name gives her power. Now, if you want to forget about what's-her-name, then you have to move on."

"I don't want to move on, I want Dana."

The usage of her name gets them into another slap altercation that passes on it's own as well.

"Enough Dave Kim. I'm going to class."

Adam storms past his friend.

"You can't walk away Adam. The only way to move on is to get back on the horse."

But Adam ignores him. After he turns the corner without a word he knows his friend isn't coming back. And after the bell rings and other student start to traverse the hallway Dave Kim rushes to grab his flash cards before they're all stepped on.

"Come on people, you see the cards, step around them! Step around the cards!"

After his first two classes Adam ends up in the cafeteria for lunch. He skips the line heading straight for a table at the back of the cafeteria. His mother packing him a special lunch after hearing his sad news. He unfolds the brown paper bag and finds a note from her.

==========

To my Schmoopie  
I made you your favorite  
If you need me  
tell your teacher to call me or your father  
But especially me and I'll come get you  
With all of the love in my heart  
Your Only Loving Mother

P.S.  
I Love You

P.P.S.  
XOXOXOXOXO  
XOXOXO  
XO

==========

While he's eating his lunch, Dave Kim shows up and sits down next to him.

"Are you ready to listen to me now?"

"No."

"Good."

He places the set of flash cards down in front of him.

"What are those?"

"Flash cards."

"I knew you had something planned. Well I'm still not interested."

"These aren't mind. I just happen to pick them up. But since we have them, you can use them."

"For what?"

"Each of these has the name & number of a different girl from school. And you're going to try to find yourself a different girlfriend."

"How could you possibly have gotten that many girl's names and phone numbers."

He fixes his glasses and pops his turtle neck collar.

"I have my ways young **Padawan**."

"I don't think I can just call some random girls house and ask for a date."

"Stranger things have happened. How do you think celebrities meet. Don't let the movies fool you. No one in Tinseltown meets someone in a diner or coffee shop and from across the room fall in love anymore. Phones and personal house calls are the future Adam and as of right now, they're your future too."

He slams the cards down in front of Adam.

"Read them. Study them. Memorize them... And don't forget which girl belongs to which number. Things can get scary if you make that mistake."

"How scary?"

"...Poltergeist scary ...No ...even scarier."

"What happened?"

"That doesn't matter."

As they're sitting there a girl walks by with her tray and Dave Kim sees her.

"Hey there Jessica. Did you get my note in bio?"

"Oh, yeah."

The girl stops and reaches into her back pocket taking out a small folded up note. She puts her tray down next to his and makes sure to rip the note up in his face before she sprinkles the remains over his head. And before she leaves she grabs her puddling cup and slams it onto his head.

"And don't ever call me again cutie."

Adam watches as she then picks up her tray and walks off as if nothing ever happened.

"Oh, balls."

"...D'you hear that. She called me "cutie". That's a start from what she called me the other day."

He tries to clean himself off, Adam handing him a few of his napkins to help in the endeavor.

"...Which is why you must respect the knowledge and power that I am giving you."

Adam picks up the cards and slowly looks through them.

"...Sarah Fletcher."

"Redhead hotty."

"Gina Byers."

Legs that don't quit."

"Maxine Stein, the one who always wears her hoodie to hide her hair."

"She may not be all that good looking, but she's got the body Phoebe Cates underneath all of those baggy clothes."

"Wait now hold on... Emmy Mirsky. Why is Emmy's name on one of your cards."

"You should play the fields. I've got 6 to 10 odds with some guys that you two will end up together by the time you graduate."

"What no, ewww. She's like my sister."

"Well if you feel that way..."

Dave Kim tries to take the cards from him but he pulls away when he reaches another card.

"Erica! My real sister."

"I mean you never know. Maybe she's got some high school friends that might like you. You're small and cute, maybe they'd put you in their purses like a little dog."

"How did you even get her number?"

"dude, you live in the same house. It's your number too."

"...Oh, right."

"Trust me. We'll meet up at your house, and you can start calling them. By tonight you might have a dozen girls ready for a date."

"Well... my mom is always saying how cute I am. But I don't know about me in a purse. The last thing I need is another thing for Barry to make fun of me for."

"That's probably a good call."

And so, later in the day after school, Dave Kim shows up at Adam's house. He's met at the front door by Adam's mother, Beverly in a bright pink track suit and matching sweatband.

"Oh hello Dave Kim."

"Hi Mrs. Goldberg."

Adam's up in his little tree house. You just caught me before one of my jazzercises, come on in."

She power walks into the living room. Over in his usual spot is Adam's dad Murray watching a game with his feet up and pants off. When Beverly passes in front of the TV set is the only time he shows any attention to something other than the screen.

"Bevvie!"

"Oh hush Murr you've already seen this game."

"Which is why I'm watching it again to see if I missed anything."

"We then don't let us disturb you then. And put some pants on."

"The pants are off and they're not coming back on."

She leads Dave Kim through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Before I got started I was going to pop these into the oven."

Along the way Beverly stops to grab a tray of unbaked chocolate chip cookies. She carries the tray over to the over but stands there in wait.

"...Um, Mrs. Goldberg."

"Yeah?"

"What are we waiting for?"

"Just a few more seconds."

Dave Kim looks around only to be startled when the egg timer goes off behind him.

"There we go. Oven preheated."

She opens the oven latch and slides the tray in.

"You're making cookies this early?"

"Well, Adam is feeling so sad about Dana. And he said he'd like some, so I went down to the store and got some ingredients. I knew he'd like them better made from scratch, not that cheap store bought kind."

"He's taking it pretty badly. He actually thought up some schemes to get over her."

"That's good. I'm sure he'll see that the only woman he needs in his life is his mama. I've raised him, fed him, bathed him, and changed him. I think I know what's best for my little boy... And by the time I'm done with my workout, they should be finished. And he can enjoy my love in tiny warm gooey bites followed by the glass of milk that represents my heart. Lets go."

Beverly makes her way through the rest of the kitchen, Dave Kim speed walking to keep up with her. They make it to the back yard and she calls up to her son.

"Adam! Your friend Dave Kim's here."

Adam pokes his head out after a little.

"Okay mom. Are you still making the cookies?"

"I just put them in. Don't worry. Do you need anything else."

"No, that's fine."

"Are you sure, because you know I'll run down to the store if you need anything."

"I'm fine."

"What about snuggies?"

"I'm good on snuggies."

"Are you sure?"

"Mom!"

"Okay, there's no need to raise your voice. I'll be inside if you need me."

Beverly leves the two of them heading back inside for her workout. Dave Kim climbs up into the tree house with Adam and sees all of the things his mother has already brought him. Food, drinks, his toys and action figures, comic books, a large blanket, and countless other things to make him feel more comfortable.

"Holy shit. It's like a miniature bedroom up here."

"I know. She even wanted to bring a small blow up bed so I wouldn't be sitting."

"So, are you ready to start making some calls?"

"I've actually been thinking about that?"

"No. Don't think. Thinking is the enemy is something like this."

"So you want me to call and don't think?"

"Exactly. You dial and you feel. Girls don't want the smart guy. The want the feelings guy."

"I thought they want the athletic guy."

"Can you hit a home-run swing like Babe Ruth?"

"No."

"Can you shoot a 3-pointer like Michael Jordan?"

"No."

"Then the feelings guy is the guy you have to be. Now where's the phone?"

Adam gives him a sigh then reaches over to grab the telephone.

"Alright. Now what's important is to remember, visualize, don't think, feel."

"Remember. Visualize. Don't Think. Feel."

"Again!"

"Remember. Visualize. Don't Think. Feel."

"One more time."

"I'm not doing it again."

"Okay, fine. And don't forget to talk."

"Why would I forget to talk. That's the whole point of the phone call."

"No."

"No?"

"The point is to get the girl to agree to go on a date with you. The call gives you an aura of mystery. She'll have to think about who she's talking to and if you play your cards right, she won't have time to think about what you look like, because she'll be woo'd by your words. Hook, line, sinker."

"Okay. I got it."

"First call, make it count."

"Adam picks up the phone and looks at the first card. He slides the dial around to each number and waits as the dial tone echoes in his ear.

"Is it ringing?"

He nods his head. The tone is cut by a quick hiccup of static and then there's a new sound, a voice.

"Hello, Stevens residence..."

The blond boy opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

"Hello... Hello, is anyone there.

"Adam freezes, his body locking up as he stares at Dave Kim. His friend stares back at his gaping mouth waiting for him to spit out a single syllable.

"Hello? Hello?"

The call is ended when the girl on the other end hangs up the phone.

"What was that?"

"...I don't know."

"Now you can talk?"

"I can't explain I, I just..."

Adam tries to continue but ultimately freezes up again forcing Dave Kim to slap him."

"Owww!"

"Man up Adam! I told you, "Remember. Visualize. Don't Think. Feel. And talk."

"I did... I remembered her."

"Did you visualize?"

"Yes. Tall, full bodied, blonde hair, pink track suit..."

"You just described you mom."

"...Balls. I thought..."

"I told you not to think!"

"I panicked!"

"That's fine. It's cool." Just remember the steps."

"Remember. Visualize. Don't Think. Feel."

"And talk."

"Remember. Visualize. Don't Think. Feel. Talk."

We can come back to her. You didn't say anything so she won't remember your voice."

They can memorize my voice."

"Of course. I know your voice. It doesn't matter if it's over the phone. Don't you recognize your parents voices on the phone."

"Oh no."

"Forget about that now. Just focus on making another call. Repetition is key. The more calls you make, the easier and better you're get at it."

He gives a nod and flips through some of the cards.

"You got one?"

"I got one."

"Remember."

"I've got it."

"Visualize."

"Long brown hair, cute smile. Got her."

"Don't think."

Adam dials up the phone.

"Now feel and talk."

The tree house goes quiet with only the faint dial tone of the phone heard. Adam clears his throat before the call can begin and when he hears the voice of the girl he speaks. Dave Kim gives him two thumbs up in support as he starts to talk to the girl.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Emmy."

Dave kim loses all enthusiasm when he realizes he's talking to one of their friends.

"Hey nerd, what's up."

He drops his head back falling into a stack of pillows.

"Nothing, just wanted to talk."

"Shoot."

Dave Kim springs back to life trying to take the phone away from Adam.

"Muscles. You called Muscles?"

"Is that Dave Kim?"

"Uh, yeah. He's here."

"Tell him I heard him call me muscles."

Adam covers the talk piece.

"She said she heard you..."

Dave Kim manages to snatch the phone away from Adam to reconcile.

"Hi Emmy."

"Can it four-eyes, I heard you. And the next time I see you, I'm going to kick your ass. Now put Adam back on."

"Yes ma'am."

He hands the phone over to Adam and sulks as Adam continues their conversation.

"So what are you two numb-nuts up to?"

He's trying to help me get over Dana."

"Please. How can he help you get over a girlfriend when he's never had one."

"Then what should I do."

"What are you asking me?"

"You're technically a girl."

"Technically?"

"I mean fully... But you're also really smart. What should I do."

"...I don't know. Don't you know any movies that can help you out?"

"...Yeah, I think I do."

"Then there you go. Uses that big idiot movie brain of yours to figure out your problem."

"Thanks Emmy."

"No problem."

"So what are you doing?"

"Eh, just fooling around by myself. I'm bored."

"Well, thanks anyways."

"Sure. Want to come over my house in an hour or something?"

"Okay."

"Smell you later."

Adam hangs up the phone after they're finished.

"What the hell was that?"

"I think that went pretty good."

"Your pretty good was talking to your best friend."

"Emmy's not my best friend. You two and..."

"Don't patronize me. You two are practically related."

"But you still think we'll end up together."

"It wouldn't be my first bad investment and it certainly won't be the last."

"Well, I did all of your steps. And we're going to go hang out at her place in an hour. Which technically counts as a date."

"No it doesn't."

"Why not?"

"Because that's just hanging out with a friend. If anything that also means we'd be on a date. You cheated the system and even worse, you won."

"Well, lets just consider this a seconds practice call. I'll get the third one."

"Alright. make the call."

Adam goes to ring up a third number but as he does the phone starts ringing on its own. He picks up the ringer placing it against his ear.

"Hello, Goldbergs, Adam Goldberg speaking..."

"Adam?"

"...Dana?"

"Dana?"

"Adam. It's so good to hear you."

"Did you make it okay."

"Yeah. But, that's why I'm calling."

Wanting to know what's going on, Dave Kim tries to push up against the phone with Adam.

"What's going on?"

"What happened?"

"It's my dad. Technically, it's my dad's job. He just got back from a meeting with his new boss, and he said that the company has to divide resources and manage their assests or something. It doesn't really matter. I'm calling because I had to tell you, we're moving back."

"You are?"

"yeah. but not right now."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I. But my dad's been talking to my mom about it. And he said that we're going to stay here for at least a month. By then they're planning on having different somethings. And one is supposed to be near there. He say she'll have to drive to the next town when he goes into work, but we'll be able to move back into our old house and I can come back to William Penn."

"That's great."

"I know. I want to see you so bad."

"Me too. But it's really going to take a whole month."

"From what I can tell. But just think a bout it like this that's just one month. It sounds shorter than four weeks."

"Or 31 days."

"Or 744 hours."

"Is it really that many..."

"Trust me, I counted."

"Then one does sound better."

"It definitely sounds better than it does in minutes.

"I bet your calculator must've broke when you checked huh."

He lights up when he hears her laughing over the phone."

"...I've got to go. But can we talk again some other time."

"Absolutely."

"Great. Bye Adam."

"Bye Dana."

He hangs up the phone to immediately begin celebrating.

"What's going on?"

"That was Dana."

"I kind of figured."

"She's moving back."

"That's good."

"She's coming back in one short month."

"Uwww, that's bad."

"How could that possibly be bad?"

"Where did you say her family moved to?"

"California."

"Then that's bad."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's going to Hollywood."

"Actually Sacramento."

"She's going to be surrounded by models, actors. Like Scott Baio."

"So what?"

"That's a lot of hot guys. And you know it's true but Dana is a beautiful woman. A small town woman."

"I'm not seeing your point."

"A small town woman going to the big city. And sorry to say, but your no Scott Baio."

"My mom says I'm just as cute."

"Your mother lied. Scott has a face that looked like it was made by the gods. And if she meets these guys, and she will. It won't be long before she forgets about small town you. I can see unfold as we speak. Her family has arrive. While they're unpacking, see sees a cute boy who offers to help."

"How cute?"

"I'm thinking Michael J. Fox."

"Damn you Michael J. Fox and your stupid hair and jaw line."

"They'll start talking. And they'll find out they have a lot in common. Then either she'll invite him over or he'll invite her over. That's when they'll talk about the big city, all the lights, and the magic of Hollywood. And while Dana may think of you, she'll be dazzled by it all. Dazzled I tell you... And her young impressionable mind will forget about her small life. They'll go on walks. dates to some of the best spots in California. And then..."

"And then, then what?"

"And then, comes the first kiss."

"Get your hands off my girl you teen wolf."

"And then, oh god."

"What happened?"

"Another kiss... now they're making out... she's enjoying it... he's going for seconds base..."

"Strike out, strike out!"

His hand's under her shirt... and now it's in her pants..."

"Dana!"

Dave Kim stops in his rant and it drives Adam out of his mind.

"...What? Spit it our Dave Kim, what's Dana doing?"

Dana kim nods his head as he takes off his glasses.

"Sorry Adam, but Dana just slept with Michael J. Fox."

"No!"

"Yes. And it was incredible. Mind blowing... Wow, that went way farther than I thought it would."

He pits his glasses back on and makes his way to the doorway of the tree house.

"I'm really sorry... But I've got to get home and do... some stuff."

He moves past Adam trying to hide his obvious boner and climbs out of the tree.

"...That would never happen. Dana's too smart for that..."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"...She wouldn't. You know her, you're cute too and she wouldn't..."

Though despite his seeming confidence, the more he thinks about it the more his faith is shaken. Soon seconds after Dave Kim has left, Adam races from the tree house. He knows where he has to go and shoots straight for the room where he'll get the straight answer he wants. His quest is cut short however when he sees Erica's room is empty. But he knows where she'd be so calls Lainey's house.

"Oh yeah, I'd fuck Michael J Fox."

"That's the complete opposite of what I wanted to hear."

"What did you expect me to say?"

"What about Scott Baio?"

"Oh absolutely. What, did you want some sugar-coated answer."

"Kind of."

"Then go to mom. Look I sort of, kind of, not really, but I do like you and Dana together. She keeps you out of my room. But if I were her, I'd sleep with those guys. Sorry."

Adam can't take her honest opinion and he scoffs her off.

"You don't know what you're talking about. But I know who will."

He hangs up the phone and storms into Barry's room but it's empty. So Adam runs back downstairs to his mother.

"Mom, where's Barry."

"He went out to play with his little friends."

Do you know where they went?"

"Barry said something about it, but I couldn't hear him over him shouting JTP."

With that Adam runs back up the stairs.

"Don't run up the stairs, you'll fall and hurt your perfect little face."

He spends the rest of the day laying in bed staring at the ceiling muttering to himself. This carries on after he's had some cookies. During dinner, As he's washing in the shower. And while he's back in bed ready to go to sleep. Through the night, his friends words and dramatization of the event playing out in his head. It's after midnight when he finally gets to sleep. Though he's awake less than an hour later calling out Dana's name.

"...Damn you Dave Kim."

-SATURDAY-

The next day Dave Kim comes over and Adam is waiting for him at the door.

"Dude, you look terrible."

Adam grabs his shirt and pulls him into the house. Up in his room Dave Kim sits on the bed while Adam paces around the room.

"I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Hey man, whatever you do in your bed at night is your business as long as you change the sheets."

"Because of you, I couldn't get Dana out of my mind."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Every time I closed my eyes I saw he with someone else that wasn't me. Michael. Baio. Indiana."

"No way, you saw Dana and Harrison Ford. Do you think she's ask for his autograph before or after."

"You're not helping!"

"Calm down."

"I can't calm down. You started this. So tell me how to stop it."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Tell me how to keep her from sleeping with other guys in Hollywood."

"You mean Sacramento."

"Whatever!"

"I suppose you can't."

"What kind of advice is that?"

"What? I'm not a life coach."

"What am I supposed to do with that Dave Kim?"

"You can't do anything. Not unless you've got a plane in the back year to fly to California. Or the Delorian so you can travel to the past to warn her... You could. Hmmm, well..."

"What?"

"Since there's not stopping it if it were to happen, then the best thing you could do is prepare for it."

"What does that even mean?"

"You grew up on **Tatoween**. You learned you're going to fight Darth Vader in a month. What do you do?"

"I learn the Force and try to, ohhh."

"Exactly."

"But I can't use the Force."

"The Force is a metaphor. If you can't stop Dana from having sex, you have to be the best at it so that every other guys looks like C3PO by comparison."

"Who do I shoot for?"

"D2, duh. No one like 3PO, but everyone live R2-D2."

"But he can't stop Vader either."

"It's a metaphor."

"Right. So how do I become D2."

"By my calculations, you'll need a big wang for starters. What are you packing?"

"...Uh, I don't."

"Come in, whip it out. Let's see what we're dealing with?"

"I'd rather not."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel comfortable whipping out my wang?"

"If it'll make you feel any better."

"Dave Kim stands up and begins unbuttoning his pants.

"What are you doing?"

"He doesn't give him an answer, only stopping when his pants have been undone and hang above his knees with his cock exposed.

"Oh god."

"Hey, mine's nothing too special. But Little Kim gets the job done."

"You named your penis?"

"Yeah. All guys do. Now pull yours out so I can see."

"I don't want to."

"I took mines out, now show me your penis."

"Fine!"

Adam pulls his pants down and shows his friend his cock. He looks carefully at Adams flaccid two inch worm and gives a sigh.

"...We're in trouble."

The problems only go further when Erica happens to pass by the open door and sees them both standing there on full display.

"Oh my god, what the hell are you two doing?"

Adam rushes over to the door and slams it shut.

"Balls. Look what you did."

"She was laughing at you man, Dave Kim's secure in his manhood."

"Oh shut up. I'm still growing. And it gets much bigger when I'm..."

"So lets see it."

"I don't feel..."

"What, in the mood. Well I'm not in the mood either and..."

Dave Kim takes a few seconds and Adam begrudgingly watches on as his cock inflates to a solid state.

"Whoa. How'd you do that?"

"It's all in the mind. Plus two years of practice. Now I just think of some girls and bam. Give it a try."

Adam does, thinking about Dana. His little member twitches and swells a tad but it's far from what Dave Kim had accomplished. Instead Adam turns to the side and start beating off to get it to come to life.

"Give me a second... Dana... Dana... Dana..."

When he's done his dick has definitely increased into a sizable five in erection.

"Not bad. But you're going to have to work on your timing though... But, this should be enough for her. Well if it were just her."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not going to be just her. She's going to have the mental log of the other guys. Some of them might be way bigger than that. Plus it's not just size. It's technique. Put them both together and you get fireworks."

"How am I supposed to learn 'technique' in a month?"

"You can't."

"Will you stop saying that?"

"I'm being realistic. I'd say if you want to make up for any size, you're going to need a lot of experience and skill. And that could take months maybe even years."

"Then how..."

"Let me finish."

"Fine."

"You'll need to gain enough knowledge about the female body and about sex in a short time. The best way to do that... you'll need to have sex with either a series of girls in tandem. I'm talking two to three different girls every day until Dana comes back."

"I can't do that."

"You're right. That'd be like 75 girls... I'll take the challenge with you. We score together or die trying."

"Be serious Dave Kim."

"Okay. If quantity is out. Quality will have to do."

"Quality."

"You'll have to sleep with some MILFs or cougars."

"What's a MILF and cougar?"

"Mothers I'd Like To Fuck and older women. They'll have more experience than girls our age and then some. Think of it like taking down a **Beholder**. You'll get more experience taking down them than a groups of undead skeletons."

"How am I supposed to find one of those. Plus I'm 12, why would they have sex with me?"

"...Another good point. But a lot of them are desperate for male attention. So you'd be surprised."

"So then where do I start? And you'd better not say you don't know."

"...In all honesty. I'd start with your mom."

"My mom?"

"He, you asked. And in all honesty. You're mom is pretty hot, I'd definitely consider her a MILF."

"Stop saying you want to bang my mom."

"It's true thought."

"How am I suppose to sleep with my mother? Man, I can't believe I just said that."

"Don't sleep with your mom because of you. Sleep with your mom for Dana."

"...I can do that."

I know you can, because I would."

"But how?"

"You forget Adam. You don't have a mother."

"I have a smother."

"She'd do anything for you dude, and I am so jealous. I wish my mom would let me fuck her. How about we share."

"No."

"We could trade."

"Goodbye Dave Kim."

"Wait, you can't send me home with this."

He point to his erect cock."

"Can't you just, undo what you did."

"That's a no-go. I can get hard at will, not the other way around."

"Then, take care of it."

"In your bathroom?"

"Where do you normally do it?"

"My room, with the door locks, and sensual candles by my bed."

"What?"

"I like my personal time to be special. And don't judge, you're hard too."

"No thanks to you."

"...We could both do it here."

"...Sure."

They both sit down on the side of Adam's bed and wrap their hands around their members.

"But don't sit so close."

Dave Kim moves over to another side of the bed as they both start jerking off to get rid of their erections. After they've finished they clean up and Dave Kim gets ready to leave.

"So you've got your plan ready?"

"Manipulate Beverly Goldberg's smother nature, have sex with my MILF, become a sex Jedi."

"...That actually sound kind of cool."

"I just thought of it."

"Then may the Force be with you."

"And with you."

"Fuck your mother for the both of us."

Dave Kim hives him his confidence and leaves. About an hour later after mentally psyching himself up Adam puts his plan into motion. He gives Pops the idea to take Erica out to the movies. Then he lies to Barry about his masculinity and the JTP in question which gets rid of him for hours. And for his dad, get borrows a taping of an old **Phillies** game. And that's the last he heard from his dad the rest of the day. With his family pacified, he hones in on his MILF.

"Mama. I'm feeling sad, I think I need some of your snuggies."

He's not surprised that she can hear him and is even less surprised to hear what could be mistaken for a stampede making its way up the stairs and rushing to his direction.

"Did I hear you correct. You need mama's snuggies?"

"Yeah, I..."

Before he can get any other words out she takes him into her breasts and squeezes him.

"I'm here for you. I was starting to think you grew up from snuggies like your sister and brother.

"No. I'll always want snuggies from you mama."

She tries to wipe away her tears before they've have a chance to well up in her eyes.

"...You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear you say that."

"Thank you mommy. I feel so much better now."

"Really, that's it."

"...You're right, I think I need another one."

"Okay, good."

She makes sure to snuggles against him extra hard and extra long relishing the time he gives her.

"It is still about Dana?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay schmoopie, mama's here for you. I'll never leave you."

"I know mama. You're the only one I trust to never hurt me."

"You're damn right. I'd never do anything to hurt my little love-muffin."

...Mama?"

"Mmmm hmmm."

"What do girls want?"

"Excuse me. Are you asking for my advice about girls?"

"You know so much?"

"You know I've found all of you the perfect lovers. It was even harder for Barry to try and meet his ridiculous ideas. But I can do anything I set my mind to."

"It's just. I was thinking about girls and... I don't know anything about them."

"Ask away and I'm sure I can answer it."

"It's about sex."

"For the first time Beverly can't give an immediate responce being taken by surprise by his words.

"...Sex? The birds and, and the bees?"

"Yeah."

"You're far too young for that Adam. You're my little schmoopie and you don't have to worry about that."

"I know, but I was wondering, you could teach me about it?"

"Oh Adam, I can't do that."

"I see. I guess I'll grow up without ever getting another girlfriend. Then I won't get married, and I wont have a bunch of grand-kids that my wife & I would let you smother without limitations."

"You'd let me do that?"

"Yeah. I was even thinking we could name one of our daughters Beverly. But I guess it was just a stupid idea."

"It wasn't stupid. If I can spoil my boopie then I, I guess I can try to explain some stuff."

"That would be the best. So how does it work?"

"...Well, first you start with you and a girl. And then you two... do it."

"I don't understand."

"Maybe I should get your dad, he can help me explain it better."

"I don't know. He'd likely use sports to explain it. But you, you get me better than anyone else."

"I do don't I. I try my best, that's all I can do."

"Which is why I love you more than anything in the world. And why I'm asking you?"

"I fucking love you Adam. There, you made me swear. I'm going to start crying. Fuck."

Beverly takes a few seconds to pull herself together before she continues.

"What do you want to know?"

"How do I have sex?"

"You take your thing. And you put it inside of the girl."

"My penis."

"Yes."

"And where do I put it?"

"You've had sex ed class right."

"Yeah."

"Then you put it in the girls vagina."

"I know that part. But then what, how do I have sex?"

"That's it. You push it in and then you keep doing that until your finished."

"Can you show me?"

"What the fuck Adam?"

"It's just, you know what to do and I don't I thought you could show me."

"I'm your mother."

"I know. And If I'm going to do it, I'd want my first time to be with you. I don't want to get hurt, because if I have a bad experience it might turn me off from it and then bam, no grand-kids."

"Like that, bam? Then how the hell am I supposed to be the best bubbie in the world."

"You won't. Bam, no little Beverly. No house full of grand-kids for you to spoil. You won't be a bubbie. I'll end up a lonely old hermit who never ends up happy. I'll end up living in the streets, never calling home, never visiting."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. That's why I want it to be you to show me. That way I can grow up knowing that it can be good. And I'll have a bunch of kids.

"...How many?"

"Oh, at least five or six."

"That is a lot."

"And do you think you could be there for their births, we might need you to help us name them."

"Of fucking course I'd be there for every little one of them... Give me a day and I'll have a name for each of those little darlings heads... Okay, I, I think I could show you the basics."

"It would help me a lot."

"So it would help you grow."

"Yes. But I'd never outgrow you mama. In fact, it'd only make us closer."

"Even closer."

"If I ever needed anything, you'd be the first one I'd come to. We'd be so close, when I become rich and famous, I'd buy a house with an extra room you could live in. That way you could see your grand-kids all the time whenever you wanted."

"That does sound nice. Shit, fuck it. I'll show you. Pull down your pants."

Adam nods his head and does as she tells him amazed that his plan is going so well.

"Alright. now where do I start."

"What about here."

Adam grabs his cock and pulls on it.

"You an show me how I should use it."

"Okay."

Beverly gets down on her knees in front of Adam and grabs her sons cock between her fingers. Feeling someone else grab it lets him blossom in her touch. Beverly goes from holding him between her fingers to having to hold him with her full hand.

"Wow, look at you."

"Is this good?"

"You're perfect."

"So now what?"

"You'll want to make sure you're nice and wet before you put it in her. It''l hurt you both if your not."

"How do I make it wet."

"You can lick your hand and rub it over, like this..."

She does as she says and rubs her saliva over Adam's throbbing member.

"Oh, that feels so good."

"Thank you."

"You're so good at that mama. What else?"

"...You could have her suck on it. That way is much fast and can lead to you cumming faster than if you were to use your hand or if she used hers."

"What's that like?"

"Adam, are you?"

"It's okay mommy, I trust you."

Beverly smiles as he says this and give sin. She bows her head and he watches as she descends onto his cock. He was filled with a greater feeling of sexual pleasure when hse rubbed her spit covered hand over his sensitive boner. But as she takes him into her mouth and he feels her tongue glides from the tip of his member and down the shaft he shudders.

"Mama!"

"What is it baby?"

"Do that again... That felt so good."

"Okay."

She bobs her head down again and Adam grabs her head, tugging on her permed frock as she holds his pubescent cock in her mouth. Adam melts in his mother's mouth. She shows her experience in the way she moves her tongue in tandem to sucking him off. She slurps on the sides, alternating on sucking the whole thing to leaving long strokes of her tongue along him. Compared to her, he so far out of his depth he drops back writhing as his mother unlocks a new world right before him.

"...Balls."

"Okay schmoopie."

"His words inadvertently signal Beverly to change locations. She grips is cock and slides her hands up and down the layer of spit she's left over him while moving further south to his balls. As he licks them with the same tongue she had gifted his cock he loses it. Beverly opens her mouth sucking of his nuts into her mouth and gives it the same treatment as his cock. One becomes two as she sucks on his full sack and strokes his penis to near perfect. It's been a while since she had giving a blow job. Murray was more into licking her for a bit and then going to town, at least when they did have sex. But now she was slowly getting back into the grove of giving a male oral. Adam had no way of knowing how rusty she was, everything she did was pure bliss.

"Ahhhh, mama!"

As his dicks pulsates in her hands she knows what's to come. And so Beverly switches multitasking. She places her mouth on his tip while jerking his shaft with her right hand. Keeping her left busy she messages his wet balls to finish him off.

"That's right baby. Cum for mommy. I cum in mama's mouth."

"...I'm cumming. Shit it feels so fucking good."

Adam's body writhes under Beverly's skillful abilities. He spasms on his bed as his orgasm comes and then goes as stiff as a board when his semen explodes into his mother's mouth. Adam grabs the back of her head and forces her all the way onto his member a she releases his load in thick creamy bursts. Beverly continues her excellent job sucking his cock dry down to the last bit of cum he has this time. His cock goes limp in the river of semen she has gathered in her mouth and slips out as he's done. His mother swallows all of the semen having nearly forgotten how the white stuff tasted.

"...How was that?"

"That was the best thing ever."

Oh stop it."

"No. That was even better than Star Wars."

"Shut the fuck up."

Beverly pulls Adam up off his bed and gives him some more snuggies.

"I love you so much. That was so much for your first time."

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Oh poor baby. You're still in orgasm-land. Don't worry, it''l pass."

She holds him to her chest and in ime he does become clear headed again.

"Oh thank you mommy. You're so good at that."

In his newly confident state of mind he grabs Beverly by her plentiful tits and squeezes them in her tiny hands.

"Mmmm, what are you doing sweetie?"

"Are,'t you going to show me what sex is?"

"Really, you still want to. But you just came."

"I want to mama. Will you have sex with me. I want to be even closer to you."

"...Well how can I say no after that?"

Beverly goes over an closes the door and locks it.

"We need some privacy."

"Can I see your titties."

"They're called breast Adam, but yes."

Beverly pulls off her bright pink track suit. Underneath she's wearing a thick white t-shirt stained with some sweat from her workout. After taking that off as well Adam stare at his mother standing her. Pink and white track pants, black bra the only thing holding her massive tits in place and he can feel his flaccid penis springing back to life against his stomach.

"But I guess you can call them titties is you want. But don't make it a habit. I will not raise you to demean and objectify woman."

"No mama. I love women."

"That's my boy. Now, I guess I can show you how to work a bra."

She turns her back to him and Adman jumps from his bed ditching his pants and the last of his clothing.

"Alright, not the trick is, right here. There's a few latches. Grab here, and unhook them..."

Adam snaps her free open in the first few seconds.

"Wow. That was fast."

"I guess I got lucky."

The truth being he's practices on Erica's bras while she would be in the shower just in case he got the chance to undo Dana's. Now he was taking his practicing into more than the test phasing. Beverly slides her bra down her arms and turns around. Adam seeing his mother exposed breasts grabs on and starts sucking every inch of her.

"Slow down Adam, they're not going anywhere."

"They're just so big."

"Thank you."

"They're the biggest I've ever seen. Even bigger than Erica's."

"Well I can't complain. These puppies caught quite the few pair of eyes."

Beverly directs Adam's attention over her body as she teaches him.

"They're really sensitive, so you don't want to pull too hard. And if you lick them, you'll make a girl feel good."

"What about the nipples?"

"Especially the nipples. But, that's not the only spot. You can lick under and around them. That can feel just as good, maybe even better. Now let's get to it."

Beverly sits Adam down and starts to pull down her pants. Now she's standing in front of him in her pair of black panties, her track pants pooling around her feet as she steps out of them. She takes her white shoes off followed by her socks.

"Think you can handle my underwear."

He reaches out and starts to pull them down and pauses when he pulls them past her crotch. He stares at her wild blonde bush and looks up.

"There's so much hair."

"Of course. You dad loves them."

"It's almost the same color as your hair."

"Yeah. It's not quite as luxurious I have to admit. I don't get much time to make it look as nice."

"So this is what carpet matching the drapes means?"

"Yes."

"That makes so much more sense. I knew that many eight graders couldn't have all been planning on becoming contractors."

"It's what's under the bush Adam."

Beverly allows him to pull her panties off and she steps out of those too. Then she changes her stance allowing him to see her slit. Beverly uses her fingers and spreads her lips showing her young son her pink folds.

"This is your mama's pussy."

"It's so beautiful."

"Oh stop it, you flatter too much. I'll show it to you better."

Beverly moves him from the bed and lays down on her back. She spreads her legs and Adam flocks between them.

"Whoa. It's wet."

"Of course it is. When you feel good, your penis gets hard. When girls feel good..."

"Your pussy gets wet."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"To get us ready for boys' cocks."

"like mine."

"Sort of, yeah."

"Can I touch it?"

"Go ahead."

Adam moves in closer exploring his mothers spread cunt. He pokes her pink folds and Beverly lets a moan slip from her lips. Picking up on it, Adam goes further. He slides one of his fingers along the length of her folds and she moans again. Between them he can see her vaginal opening winking at him.

"And this is where I'd put my dick?"

"That's right."

"Can I put my finger in?"

"Sure, do what you want."

Adam smiles and starts to explore Beverly's body further. His naive exploration gives her some pleasure and ends with his fingers shinning in her juices.

"Lick it please baby."

"You want me to lick it?"

"Yes, please. You're getting me so wet."

Adam pulls her lips open with his thumbs and gives her pussy a lick. Beverly trembles as his tongue slides up her folds and brushes over her clit. Discovering the hard nod he focuses more on it. He licks and rubs her clit while slowly pushing a finger in her pussy.

"Ahhh! Mmmm, Adam that's it. You're doing great."

He keeps on increasing his pace on her pussy and adding a second finger in her slit. Now it's her turn to encourage his performance as he brings her to a new level of pleasure. She guides him into what she likes and her instructions help him learn. She grabs him by his curly brown hair and pulls on him. He squeezes her inner thighs to cope but gets off licking his mommy's dripping pussy. She grabs him with both hands and pulls him against her snatch to get him to lick her clitoris harder. Adam brings another finger to her and she bucks her hips in retaliation. Adam spends a good ten minutes at it and his practice pays off as his mother reaches a climax.

"Oh fuck yes! I'm cumming! You're making your mommy cum... Mama's cumming."

She pulls Adam in harder than before and he can feel her pussy tightening around his fingers. He pulls them out in fear that she's snap them off and continues licking her. Her whole body shivers as she is bullied by her long awaited orgasm. Adam enjoys the taste of his mothers sweet cunt and is more impressed that he was able to make her cum. He keeps on licking unaware at how much he was putting Beverly over the edge. She goes limp towards the end and lets her son go."

"...Motherfuck that was so fucking good. It's been a while since I came like that."

Adam is turned on so much by it he wants to have sex. With Beverly able he stands up and puts his dick against her entrance. Beverly gives no objection but cries out when he pushes his thick member in.

"Is that your...?"

"Yeah, I wanted to fuck you so bad mama. You looked so pretty."

Beverly accepts him. She grabs his head and pulls him, the two colliding lips as she takes over his face.

"Fuck me schmoopie. Fuck your mama."

"Take my first time mama. I want you to have my virginity."

Adam pushes his dick in half way amazed at how good she could feel. Her wet hand and mouth can't compete to how good her pussy feels around his dick. He slams the last half in leading to them both whining out moans and expletives. Beverly tries to guide him in fucking her but Adam picks it up fairly quickly. His body slams into his mothers wet crotch. Despite his virginity or now lack there of, Adam made her feel good. She grabs one of his pillows and bites into it to keep herself from moaning out as his dick thrashed inside of her. Adam became a wild animal, plowing into his mother's pussy. He can't hold himself back, her pussy coiling around him feels in one word, perfect. He can't describe the sensation of her pussy around him other than perfect. She's so wet he slides in and out with no friction and yet there so much after she's climaxed that his dick is strangled from every angle. The warmth of her insides tingle every nerve in his dick but she's never too over being for his first time. And as she lets him thrust away with no limits, no restraints, Adam has a free for all in her pussy. Beverly is glad she does as he jackhammers his dick into her. The speedy fuck brings her to another orgasm before he does. Thankfully she does and gets to ride another orgasm out and becomes oblivious to Adam. He last for less then a minute after she cums. Her newest orgasm strangling his cock in new ways and he can't take it for long. He thrusts in a few more times as he feels the lightning of his orgasm fire off up his back and through his body. His dick twitches in her, expanding in waves as he releases cum straight into her pussy covering her cervix and wall in his second ejaculation similar to her mouth for the first. Adam gives his mom the first creampie she's had in over a week of having her husband pull out onto her stomach. The feeling of having so much cum shooting out inside gave her mixed feelings, but the look on Adam's face filled her heart with happiness. For his good job she gives him a few minutes of snuggies until he's able to move on his own.

"I love you mama."

"I love you too schmoopie. You were so good for your first time. And I'm so glad you gave it to me."

Adam & Beverly kiss for a minutes and then she rushes out of his room into the bathroom before his creampie has a chance to leak out of her and onto the floor she had just cleaned a day ago. Adam takes his time getting ready after just cumming twice. After Beverly goes to take a shower he goes in but afterwards can still smell his mother and the mess they made on his dick. so gladly jerks off into the shower drain before getting out. When the moon comes out and he's eaten diner, Adam returns to his bedroom and lays down. Minutes later his mother walks in to tuck him in.

"Night mama."

"Goodnight baby. Adam, about earlier."

"That was so fun."

"I know it was. But we can't do that again."

"Why not. Didn't you like it?"

"I did. But we can't it's not right."

"Please mama. I love you and I love being that close to you. It can be our special time."

"I don't want it to change you. You're my little man and I don't want you to grow up."

"I won't, I promise."

"Did you rally enjoy it that much?"

"More than anything. I can't wait to do it with you again."

Beverly takes off his glasses and strokes his hair.

"If you want to, then okay."

"You're the best mom ever."

"Thank you so much. Get some sleep."

Beverly gives him his kiss goodnight and tucks her little man in bed then leaves.

-MONDAY-

When school comes around the next week Adm goes to meet his friend with the news of his triumph. They meet up in the library and hide themselves in the back among the aisles of books.

"So what happened? I didn't hear from you all week."

"It happened?"

"No."

"Oh yes."

"Shut up."

"I will not."

"How was it?"

"Well at first, I had to talk her into it. But then I got her suck my cock."

"No fucking way."

"Yes fucking way."

"And then?"

"Then licked her pussy."

"Nice."

"I was. Then I put my dick in her and we had sex until be both came."

"That's insane.... If I believed you."

"What?"

"That's a nice tale dude, but you slept with your mom. I don't buy it."

"But it's true."

"If it were true, you'd be a legend."

"Oh yeah."

Adam pulls his pants open a little.

"What are you doing. Are you going to jerk off in the library?"

"Smell."

"Smell what?"

"If you don't believe me, smell my dick."

"Why?"

"So you can see."

Dave Kim rolls his eye sand lean in so he can smell. The first small whiff catches his attention and the he takes a deeper second breath soaking the smell of Adam's dick in.

"...That's sex. Your dick smells like sex."

"I told you."

"Wait, you didn't bath since Saturday."

"No you idiot. I just had sex with her this morning before coming to school."

"...Fucking legend."

He throws his hand up and they high-five.

"We agreed that we'd do it. I told her I wanted to get closer to her."

"And?"

"Now we're doing it. I fucked her the one time on Saturday, we did it twice on Sunday."

"Two times, two time legend."

"And then we just did it before I left home."

"You are a god."

"It's the best think ever. Better than candy. Better than flying the Millennium Falcon. Better than Jesus."

"No."

"Yes."

"Come on Adam, you're moms game, you've got to let me get in that. Beverly is a total MILF."

"Find your own."

"Dude, I'd let you bang my mom."

"You would."

"Yeah. So let me bang yours."

"I'll think about it."

"This is great. What did you learn?"

"So much. She's really letting me do whatever I want. I'm going to try doggie style next."

"Oh my god, I'd give anything to fuck your mom doggie style. If you're not going to let me have sex with your mom, you've got to let me watch you."

"Now you're just being weird."

Adam starts to leave but Dave Kim grabs his arm."

"Wait."

He leans over again and takes the biggest whiff of Adam's cock before he puts it away.

"...Fuuuuck ...That smell like my parents room after they've been drinking... minus the booze."

"You've got your own dick to smell."

"But my doesn't smell like MILF cooch."

Adam leaves Dave Kim in the aisle with a raging hard on from the lingering scent of his mother. Without much of an option he checks his surrounds and starts beating off behind his backpack as cover. Adam eagerly awaits when school lets out and he can get home and his hands on his mother. True to his word when he hears the bell ring he's one of the first to the front door. When he gets home Barry rushes past him to gear up and head out in the fruitless search for who's questioned his masculinity. Erica too won't be there for long as she's waiting for Lainey to come pick her up so they can go to the mall. Murray is still at work & Pops is out on a date. This means soon he'll have the whole house to himself and his mother.

Hi mom."

"There's my big guy. How was your day?"

"It was okay. I had a math test."

"How'd you do?"

"I got a 76."

"A 76. What the hell are they teaching you down there. This is unacceptable. I'm going down there to give that principle a piece of my mind."

"No mom, it's okay."

"It is not okay. How are you going to become a film star if you fail tests."

"It was math. That has nothing to do with movie making."

"Oh yeah. Lena Glossner, from three blocks down...

"I don't think that's true."

"Her son, didn't get good grades. Now he works at the supermarket for minimum wage and lost his foot & left ear after some ruffian teenager mugged him for answer to a pop quiz and he couldn't give him the answers."

"I don't believe any of that. Who robs someone for test answers. That's way to specific for this."

"Do you want me to raise a delinquent who can't answer mugging questions, surviving on $7.59 an hour. Do you think I want that for you. To have to turn to the side to hear a customer answer 'paper or plastic' because you don't have both hear. And when you bring their bags to their cars you have a limp because you've only got one foot. If that's what you want for me, the I've failed as a mother."

"Mom, stop. None of that's true."

"I'd like you to tell that to Rita's son. But you'll have to tell him from one side..."

"Because he's only got one ear."

"Mom. I got that because I didn't study that much."

"Well then you're going to change that."

"I know."

He walks over and hugs her.

"You're always right. I promise I'll do better."

"I didn't mean to raise my voice. I just want what's best for you."

"So you'll help me?"

"With what?"

"The reason I couldn't study, was because I was thinking about you."

"Aw, that's so sweet. I was thinking about you too."

Adam moves behind her and she knows what he means as she feels his prodding length against her thigh."

"Adam."

"Can we. I can't stop thinking about you and it's driving me crazy."

"Oh please mama. If we do, I'll be able to focus on my work."

"Didn't you have enough this morning. You could barely stand up afterwards."

"I'm ready."

"We can't not here."

"Alright mom, that's Lainey. Be back before six."

"Okay baby. I love you."

"I know."

"You're supposed to say 'I love you' back you know."

Erica leave and the door closes behind her.

"I love you mom."

"Adam, we can't not here. And you should study."

"But I can't. It'll be quick."

Beverly sighs and knows she can't say not to her favorite.

"...Alright. But after it's straight upstairs and I want your face in a book and not me."

"I so swear."

"The hunt continues for the fart-face who dare challenges Big Tasty."

The door opens and slams shut.

"What's been going on about?"

"Uhhh, no clue."

Beverly crouches down and turns to face Adam. She pulls his pants down and gets hit in his face by his spring loaded cock.

"Oh, look at you. This must be killing you."

"I've had it the whole bus ride home."

"Let mama take care of it then."

Beverly grabs his dick slurping it into her mouth. Adam places his hands on the counter for extra stability as he feels himself getting wobbly in the knees the second his mother starts to suck him off. Soon after Barry's dramatic departure and Beverly's fellatio the door opens again and his dad walks in screaming at Barry in the distance.

"And stop slamming the front door!"

"Before proceeding to slam the door shut himself. Beverly ignore it knowing he'll go straight for his comfy throne. But Adam sees him coming into the kitchen.

"Hi... dad."

"Where's your mother?"

Hearing Murray's voice on the other side of counter Beverly jumps, the back of her head hitting the cabinet door. Adam plays it off as if he accidentally hit his knee.

"She's uh... oh, gosh, busy."

Beverly pulls Adam out of her mouth but he places a hand on her head and encourages her to continue despite the interruption.

"What's the matter with you?"

"...Nuuuu, nothing. Just... (yawns) tired."

"Whatever. Well when you see her, tell her I need her."

"Will do."

Murray leaves out of the kitchen and takes his usual spot in the living room. With the kitchen to themselves, Adam doesn't deny himself the primal need to have his whole dick submerged in his mother's gullet. As his dick reach and surpasses the full extent of her mouths volume he goes beyond push the extra inch into her throat. He last for a while longer but no where near as long after being so deep his balls begin to follow his cock into Beverly's mouth. When she begins to gag on his erect prick for air he pulls out and he unknowingly lets his cum go. He gives his mother his first facial, covering her reddening skin in thick lines of semen. His gooey explosive orgasm drips across her blushing skin as she takes several well needed deep breaths. Adam looks down barely recognizing the melted look of the woman who gave birth to him if now for signature golden locks & Beverly bangs. His dick stands talk throbbing as more semen shoots out over her in weak spurts. There's nothing she can do about what he's left on her face, but she does take care of him, licking and sucking the rest of his orgasm up into her mouth.

"You're still so hard sweetie. After I make you cock soft, you march up those stairs and study."

"Yes mama."

"Good."

Beverly pulls Adam down to her and kisses him.

"Next time you push it that deep... leave it in. I want to choke on your dick while I swallow all of your cum."

"Yes mama."

"Now put your fat cock in me and make mama cum again."

Beverly gets up, wiping her face clean while Adam pulls her brightly colored pants down. Today he gets to rub his hands over her ass covered in a pair of white lingerie. The MILF wanting to give her boy a bit of eye candy after the morning orgasm he'd given her. He knows since they weren't the ones he's pulled down before school.

"I hope you like them."

"I do. I do."

Adam rubs a finger between his mother's inner thighs, feeling the juices of her horny pussy already flowing down her after taking his facial. Before he goes to fucking, Adam decides to insert his finger into her before to see how tight she is. Despite her mature sex & her eagerness to take his cock, Beverly is still tight. He pushes his finger in to the hilt and quickly adds another. Beverly grabs onto the edge of the counter as her legs buckle under her. Adam fucks her with his fingers faster. He's had his fun when his mothers pussy begins dripping over the kitchen floor. But she wants more. As he pulls his fingers out she begs for him to put them back. Being pleasantly thrilled when he instead shoved his dick in her. His dick covered in her spit flows casually in, the walls of her cunt giving weigh to her son's veiny cock. The boys dick pushes in, and her cunt release more fluids to lubricate his length and shine the floor beneath them. Each of Adams angled thrusts brush over his mom's G-spot. Increasing the pleasure she experiencing tenfold. Beverly can't contain her lust for his dick behind her lips alone so takes to chewing on her oven mitt to mask her moaning. Murray's got the TV up, but being so close to the living room doesn't help. She reaches over turning on the faucet.

"Bevvie, that you?"

"...No, just me again dad."

Beverly drops her head to the counter, fingering her clit, she cries out into the mitt as she climaxes. Adam curls his arms around his mama bear as he gets close as well. His sweat drenched forehead slams down into Beverly's arching back. The booming stereo of the television set, and the running sink, and Mr. Goldberg's sheer fixation in the screen are the only think keeping the echoing slaps of Adam & Beverly's erotic motions a secret. Adam becomes still after his last thrust before he's filling Beverly with his seed for the second time today. He holds onto his mother by her wide hips struggling to keep from falling as he deposits his entire orgasm inside. Beverly still reeling from her own feels her vaginal structure tighten around Adam's muscle and as he deflates and begins to leave her he also leaves a ton of semen in its stead. Adam pulls out, his semi erection shrinking by the second as his creampie pours out of his mother like the faucet steps back, winded, sweaty, and less than an inch or light touch of his dwindling manhood from passing out.

"Now go upstairs and study. I want to hang up an 'A' on the fridge."

"I will."

Beverly shoos him off and then tries to deal with the enormous load he'd filled her with before making herself presentable for her husband. After diner, Beverly would come to Adam's bedroom for another night he's tucked in. Their relationship getting more profound as they're sharing a secret. When she kisses him goodnight she's only slightly shocked that her lips landed on his and a sliver more when it leads to one more time with her son in the dead of night. Both Goldbergs' climaxing in Adam's bed before he'd fall asleep and she'd return to her room.

-WEDNESDAY-

The week continues on, Adam getting good at making his mother cum. But now he was in school and there was no way he'd be able to pleasure his constant erection unless he could get to the bathroom between classes. Halfway through history class he couldn't take his eyes off the room clock, watching seconds tick by to minutes. What he had no idea was his mother was strolling through the halls. With nothing to do at home and her usual workout not being enough to scratch her carnial itch, Beverly came to find something that could. She marches straight for the principles off. He happens to be eating a sandwich the when his office door swing open and the blonde devil he dreaded had returned.

"Oh no, Mrs. Goldberg."

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice."

"But I didn't. You do this, you always do this. I'll either be sitting here or I'll be standing somewhere else and without knocking you'll barge right in."

"There's no time for the usual pleasantries. I'm here to pick up my little Adam."

"And that's it?"

"Yes. I have to take him to his optometrist for an exam."

"And all you want to do is pick him up. No speeches, you rants, or parental lessons for me... No ridiculous demands?"

"Would you like one."

"No, no, no, Mrs. Goldberg. Let me grab his schedule and I'll take you to his class."

The level of cooperation puts a smile on her face. She'd always stand a good chance of getting what she wanted. The fear made people fall in line to her bidding. Once she has Adam the head for the front door and the principle counts his blessings that this encounter with Beverly Goldberg was one that he could forget.

"Do I have to go? I don't like going to Dr. Marshalls', the office smells like cold steel and sadness."

"Oh relax, you're not going to Dr. Marshalls'. That's just what I said to get you out of school."

"So where are we going?"

"We're playing hooky."

"Is that even allowed?"

"It is when I say so."

Beverly pulls the car off the main road and parks it out of sight.

"What are we doing out here mom?"

"We're going to have some fun. Now pull down your pants."

"What, here, now?"

"Yes and yes. I've been home all day and I need some special snuggies. Now pull your pants down and let me suck your beautiful little dick."

Adam isn't one to tell his mother no, especially considering what she wants him to do. She props himself up and has his pants down around his ankles in a heartbeat. With his slumbering dick exposed Beverly descends on it, snatching the boys member up between her lips and begins to work her magic. Before long Adam is relaxing in the passenger seat, his mothers seconds from sucking him to a climax.

"Oh, balls! I'm cumming."

Beverly holds her head on him taking the prize that comes after giving her son oral. Adam pushes her head down letting his member stretch out her jaw as he pushes all of himself into her. After he cums he releases all of the tension in his rigid frame as he melts into the seat. Beverly swallows his load and wipes a thin streak of semen from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand when she's done.

"D'you like that schmoopie."

"I did... I like when you suck it all out..."

"Do you want to go back to school?"

"No ma'am."

"Good. Now get ready, cause mama's coming in for some Adam cock."

Beverly climbs over from the driver seat on top of Adam's lap. She's wearing a dress which was a bit of a surprise to Adam but he knows why when she lifts it above her waist and he sees she's wearing no underwear. His soggy tip meets with her folds and she slides down his shaft with a squishing slurp. Adam claws at the sides of the seat and then at him mothers thighs and back as she rides her son's cock in the car seat.

"OH god, yes! Yes mama, you're so tight! My dick feels so good inside you!"

"And you feel so good. You're so big Adam. It feels so good while you're so deep inside me. You make me cum so fucking hard."

Adam grab a hold of his mother with everything her has, pulling at any thread of clothing or groove in her body as he starts thrusting under her while she's bucking her hips. The car lightly rocks on the grassy terrain as Adam tears Beverly's apart until they both reach a simultaneous orgasm.

"...I love it when you make me cum sweetie."

"I love cumming in you more."

"Then don't stop. You can go one more time right?"

"I think so."

Beverly lifts herself off of Adam's dick and his cum drips out over his lap.

"Don't worry about that. I'll clean it up later. Just put it back in."

She climbs past the front seats and potions herself in the back, legs and ass spread for her son to plow open again. Adam follows her, using the seats as a hold to keep his stance and jests his dick back into Beverly cum spewing pussy. As he pistons his cock forward into his mother Adam rachs under her playing with her breasts and nipples for a bit of fun. In the position she's taken, Adam again hits her G-spot as he had in the front seat and she knows she's going to have a glorious orgasm. She places her hand on her bush and violently thrashes her fingers over her erect clit as Adam rubs his length over her spongy nerve sack. With the isolation of the outdoors, she's free at moan and scream to her hearts content for the first time. And Adam gives her more than enough to vocalize about. The last thing she scream at the top of her lungs is her declaration of her impending orgasm.

"Fuuuuuuck! I'm cumming Adam. You're making me cum again!"

"Adam thrusts through her orgasm and as a result tied with her vigorous stimulation of her clit and G-spot, Beverly reaches a new orgasm. While her hand goes back and forth over her stimulated nod her pussy releases a gushing spray of cum. Adam mistakes it for Beverly getting fucked so hard she's peed on herself, but she knows. It's been so long since she's squirted. And she never expected Adam would be the reason for it. He r body rolls and shivers on Adam's rod dripping cum all over her son and the car seat and floor. Adam give the display little attention as he's beginning to cum himself. He grabs onto the seat Beverly is leaning against and pulls while thrusting as hard as he can. His small build thrusts into Beverly and she's crushed between the seat and the boy. he slaps her ass with five more thrusts, each making Beverly whine out a euphoric cry of ecstasy as her overstimulated being is ravaged by overpopulation. Every muscle in her both is clenched and Adam can feel it. Her pussy pulls on his dick a she tries to pull out. When his member leaves the gaping hole he's made in his mother's cunt semen pours out as Beverly clenching cunt squeezes it free along with a second smaller batch of her own squirting climax. Adam starts at his mother. Her body reacting in a way she hasn't been before. Her fat ass jiggling in the air as her orgasm last for a few minutes. Adam was the first to recover from what they had done, Beverly taking a little longer as she fixes her dress and uses a bunch of napkins from the glove box to dry up her wet orgasm. Before they leave Beverly has to give Adam another blow job for making her feel so good. Then she starts the car up and they head home to get a head start on the four hours they'd have before anyone else would be there.

-THURSDAY-

The next day the two hadn't had a real chance to get in the others pants. So they agreed in private before dinner to wait until everyone had gone to sleep. The meatloaf put Murray & Barry out cold. And after some time on the phone Erica eventually went to bed too. That's when they left their rooms for a late night rendezvous. Adam went into the bathroom and a minute later Beverly joined him. They lock the door and then Adam steps into the bathtub. Starting the water off lukewarm, Beverly climbs in after and she gets down on her knees. After the go around in the car the day before, Adam couldn't do another round of thrusting so Beverly agreed to do all of the work. He leaned on the wall of the bathroom as his mother stroked his dick under the showers drizzle. It felt better than a normal time in her hand but even with warm water, it was no replacement for her mouth. Beverly had gotten used to sucking Adam's cock and learn his ticks and quirks like a pro. She'd go back an forth between stroking his dick and sucking on his hairless sack to the reverse.

"I' fucking your your dick so much Adam. It's so big, I just want to suck on it all day. I want inside me all the time."

"I wish you could."

"But you've got school."

"Stupid school."

"And I've got three meals a day to make for all of you."

"Stupid eating."

He pulls her head close to get her to swallow all of him. Beverly truly loved her sons dick. She was so turned on by how bad she was when it came to it. She loves her husband, but Adam could give it to her almost just as good. And like his father had a 100% batting average for making her cum too. She was happy to spend the first half an hour on her knees sucking and jerking him off to six total ejaculations. After the last he couldn't stand up on his own so she let him lay down on his back. With the water pattering across his chest he closed his eyes letting Beverly do everything. She mounts her body over his and grabs a hold of his limp member, pushing onto his stomach and then sits on it. She places her hands at Adam's sides and grinds her hips on his. her vulgar lips proceeding to stroke the blood flow back into his cock for another go. Feeling him rise between her folds hs gets up and lets him inside. The running shower perfectly disguises her body colliding with his. He feels his balls tingle as her ass squeezes against them as she pivots her body gyrating on his prick. Adam squeezes and plays with his mother's magnificent breasts as she fucks him to an orgasm. His semen explodes in her not long after and despite his exhaustion from so many back to back orgasms. His member remains hard for another orgasm. Beverly lets his semen swim around in her cock holder as they kiss under the showers stream.

"...I love you mama."

"And I love you too boopie.

By the end of the week Adam felt so light on his feet he'd think he could fly. His body was a bit sore and stiff from all the sex. Friday was ere it likely came from after having do it five times with Beverly from when he woke up to when he went to sleep. But he was definitely better at it than when he first did it. He was a week closer to becoming a sex Jedi.


	2. Erica Goldberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week, Adam has managed to conquer his very first MILF, his very own mother. But he hasn't learned nearly as much as he thought he would. He could stick with it until the end of the month but he knows if he's to be the man that can woo Dana when she returns, he'll need to be even better. So now he is on the search for a new partner that can help him on his quest. With a little more help from his pal Dave Kim, Adam learns of a new type of sexual partner. The horny teenager. Having already slept with his mom, he's less opposed when he realizes if he's to become a sex Jedi, he'll have to woo and learn all that he can from a young minx filled with erotic fantasies and a brimming sexual appetite, and who better than his older sister Erica Goldberg.

The year was 1980 something and teenage girls were just as horny then as they are now, if not more so. Without the casual exposure of being able to have sex or masturbate so freely, the girls back then had to come up with other options. Some of them, mainly the ones without boyfriends had no choice but to rub one out at home in their bedrooms. Or anywhere where there was a bathroom, or a door that locked. Adam would find this out and his understanding of girls would further change from then on out.

"What do you mean you're done?"

"I mean I might be done."

"You can't be done. You've got one of the coolest moms in the world. She lets you have sex with her and then she'll make you baked goods... Wait, are you gay?"

"No Dave Kim, I'm not gay."

"I'd be cool if you were."

"I'm not gay."

"Well, forgive my assumption. Why else would you stop sleeping with girls."

"Not girls. My mom... And maybe not all at once..."

"...What?"

"She really likes our new snuggy time. And I really don't want to stop doing that with her either."

"What's a snuggy?"

"Aren't you listening to me Dave Kim."

"I'm listening. But you've got to start making sense."

"...Look. I like, nay, love having sex with my mommy."

"Mommy?"

"Mother... Mom... Shut up. But I don't think this whole thing is working."

"Well it's only been a week."

"That's the point. We've been doing it non-stop for the last week."

"And your privates hurt?"

"No... Yeah, actually. A little. When we're not having fun, it's kind of nice just resting. I thought I was going to pop my belly button once. I think I woke up some primal urge in her to where she needs dick every single day, sometimes more than once a day. I told you about the day she picked me up. But that's not what I mean. As great as it is..."

"I wouldn't know, I haven't done it with her yet. So unless you want to hook me up with her for once."

Adam gives him a look and he tosses up his hands.

"I'm just saying. I can't empathize with MILF pussy wrapped around my dick if Little Kim hasn't been balls deep in it."

"Well just listen. It's only been a week. But I'm knocking it out of the park."

"...You're right. Something does smell fishy."

"...Anyways. I've been thinking. I honestly don't think I've mastered sex that quickly."

"So you think your mom's just being nice and faking it."

"No. Or at least I don't think she is. How do I tell if she is... You know what, don't answer that. The point is..."

"I think I get it. You're worried your mother's natural love for you may be swaying her sexual acceptance of your possibly and likely limited experience and knowledge."

"...In a way."

"I guess that makes sense. It sounds like you might need someone else."

"Someone else. Wasn't I extremely lucky she agreed?"

"Oh, definitely. Blessed even. But, hell why not try. If the MILF's aren't enough, we go younger."

"How young?"

"Teens."

"...I like the sound of that."

"I knew you would. We're talking junior high to college. I've seen enough videos to know that the female teenager is all but at the pinnacle of their sexual frustration."

"How does that help me?"

"It basically means they're looking to do anything and everything. They're just starting to or have discovered what they're really into between the sheets. Or in the streets if you know what I mean."

"I don't."

"Find a teenage girl. She'll be able to show you things you've never even thought of yet."

"Okay. But where do I start. I may have known a MILF, but we don't know any desperate horny teenage girls."

"...Don't we."

"...Oh no, you don't mean."

"You've already been giving your mother the meat log on the daily. Might as well give it to the other female in your house."

"I don't think I can do this."

"Did you not just hear me, your mom... You've been fucking your mom for the past week."

"Not so loud. I heard you. But you've met Erica. She hates me. There's no way she'd say yes."

"That's good. You can use that. There's nothing better than angry revenge sex. You can use her anger to bring out even more of her primal sexual urges."

While they sit on the bleachers, their friend Emmy climbs up to them.

"What are you two nerds up too?"

"Nothing!"

"Just talking."

"About what, your wangs?"

"No."

"Yes."

"...Okay."

"Thank you Dave Kim. I will consider your proposal and I will get back to you in one night's time."

"Very good Adam. I look forward to your findings."

"I should go now."

Adam gets up and runs off. Dave Kim looks at Emmy before realizing he should go too and splits.

"...Fucking weirdos."

After Adam comes home from school, he walks into his house. His dad sitting in his chair, pants off, eyes glued to the TV is nothing short of what he expected to see when he came home from work early. Though he didn't see his mom. But the scent of dinner in the oven gave him an idea of where she was.

"Hey dad."

"...Hey."

"Is Erica here by any chance?"

"Ask your mother."

Adam moves on through the living room. As he walks into the kitchen, he sees his mother sitting at the table reading a teen magazine.

"Hi mom."

"Hello schmoo. How was your day?"

"It was okay. Is Erica home yet?"

"Yes. She's upstairs with Lainey."

"Oh."

"Hey, why the long face?"

"Nothing."

"Now Adam. You know you can tell me anything, I'm your mother. And you know I'll just keep hounding you until I find out."

"I mean it, it's nothing."

"...Hmmm."

"What are you making?"

"Mac & cheese meatloaf. It wouldn't happen to do with our special snuggies would it?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"I know we weren't able to do it as many times as you'd like, but three was still good. But to make it up, you can do mama until the foods ready. So, would you like to?"

"...Right now."

"We have time. The food won't be ready for a while, I just put it in. You're father's in his chair, Barry's out with Pops, and Erica kicked my out of her life for the third time this month."

"...Well, not really. I was just going to head upstairs... you know, I could uses some special snuggies now."

"That's my schmoopie."

She puts the magazine down and moves to the counter knowing she wants him inside of her more than he does right now. Adam follows behind and they venture to his bedroom. Beverly locks the door behind them and she lets Adam sit down on the edge of his bed. He undoes his pants and she pulls them down. The two work together as a cohesive unit after a week of constant outings. Beverly jerks Adam's flaccid cock until it's bulging in her hand.

"You're so hard schmoopie."

"Thanks mama."

Beverly sinks onto his lap. Adam lets his head drop back as his cock slips between her bright red lips.

"...Ughhh. Mama, that feels so good."

"I'm glad. You can cum as much as you want. After my walk, I've been so fucking wet waiting for you to get home."

"What about dad?"

"By the time I got back, his pants were already off, but not for me. And I can't give him my all while also making sure not to block the TV. You ready?"

"Yeah."

Beverly stands up, climbing up onto the bed with Adam who lays on his back and descends her horny pussy onto his turgid length. Her moist cunt swallows her son's dick in an instant. She lifts herself up and drops with her legs and knees. Thanks to their week long romp, the edge of Adam's bed has developed a squeak. The springs slightly giving weigh after so many thrusts given in their spot.

"Oh balls. I want them mama."

"Don't worry baby."

Beverly lifts her bright baby blue sweater exposing her covered breasts. He hears the click of the metal and a second later dips his face into her fully displayed tits. Beverly moans his name when his lips wrap around one of her nipples.

"There you go schmoo. Lick mama's tits... Mmmmm, you feels so big inside me now."

Beverly continues dropping her MILF hips onto Adam who vigorously thrusts up into her finely aged slit. While they're going at it as usual, not too far from his room is Erica's bedroom. And not all that much is different from what's going on there.

In her room, Erica sits on the edge of her bed. The Cure playing on the radio in the background. Her mouth stretches into a soft O as her best friend, Lainey Lewis sitting by her side. One hand tucked in Erica's pants, and the other coiled around her middle, as she fondled the brunette's closest breast under her shirt.

"Ahhhh... mmmmm... right there, Lainey..."

"Right here?"

"Yeeeesss..."

"So you like it then?"

"I like it a lot."

Lainey's fingers rubs north to south and back again.

"...How's that babe?"

"Oooohhhh. That's fucking great."

"Only fucking great?"

Lainey teases the brunette. Her fingers rubbing her clit from both sides only for her to dip them into her entrance.

"Aghhhh! ...You know what I meant. Fucking amazing."

"I know. I just love seeing you like this. Say my name babe."

"Fuck... Lainey. Lainey, Lainey, Lainey... I love your fingers so much..."

Lainey bows into Erica, their lips meeting and a soft kiss follows. Erica can only give her so much. Fighting off the pleasure of her hand fondling her virgin slit, she grabs her best friend's wrist, wanting her to stop before she makes her cum, but to go faster too so that she can.

"...Are you trying to stop me?"

Erica exhales as Lainey catches onto her. The brunette shakes her head at first. Though the tantalizing usage of her best friend's digits quickly changes her tune to a nod.

"You are so cute."

Lainey slips another finger between Erica's slick folds. She dribbles out a moan as the finger tunnels past her entrance and pushes open her walls.

"Ughhnnn, fuck..."

"Mhmm... how about now?

"Deeper."

"D'you say deeper?"

"Yes, go deeper. So fucking deep."

"You are suck a fucking potty-mouth when you're wet. But alright. Though, you have to lift your shirt up. I want to see those sexy tits of yours."

Erica nods again. She immediately goes for her shirt elating a giggle from Lainey's grin. Erica's young & beautiful breast bounce under the confinement of her under-sized bra. Lainey eyes the teens generous mounds, her innocent grin growing with lustful thoughts as Erica goes for the strap behind her back.

"Not so fast babe. What did I say?"

"...Sorry. I forgot."

Erica's mistake is forgiven with a passionate kiss from her blonde aggressor.

"I forgive you..."

Lainey snatches her digit from between Erica's legs.

"But I'm still going to have to punish you for forgetting the rules."

"No Lainey, please. I'm so close."

"You know the rules. Only I get to unhook your bra Goldberg... But if you beg me a little more..."

"Please Lainey, I'm begging... put your fingers back in."

"You can do better..."

Lainey lifts her fingers now dripping with Erica's secreted fluids. Erica losing her heated arousal every second. Knowing what Lainey is looking for, she intends to give it to her so she can begin receiving it again. Erica's mouth opens, latching around her best friend's finger, sucking her bodies lubricant with a lustful vigor. Lainey is definitely pleased at Erica's sucking.

"That's better. Suck it like you would, if it were your first dick."

Erica begins bobbing her head, Lainey playfully thrusting her digits deeper.

"You've been practicing?"

While sucking Erica gives a short nod.

"Good girl. I think that calls for a reward."

Lainey retracts her finger.

"Come here."

Lainey kisses Erica. Her tongue worming past her less experienced friend and they kiss for a while, Lainey giving her something else to fixate on. After a minute she pulls back. A trail of saliva hanging from their lips gets coiled around her finger before being displayed back in front of Erica's face.

"Make it wetter."

Erica silently agrees once more. She opens her mouth letting a collective of saliva drip from her extended tongue. Her spit drips over the blonde's digits and all over her top.

"You know you're making a mess. But it's making me wet."

Erica heeds her words, gather more spit in her mouth and spits on it causing even more to drip over the rest of Lainey's fingers. Seeing her do this makes Lainey's smile grow. She puts her dry hand to the back of Erica's head and pulls her in for another sloppy kiss. Her tongue licking every part of the inside of her mouth before she slurps it, Erica's tongue, & all of her spit out of her mouth. Erica watches through her hazy vision as Lainey swallows all of it in one gulp. Her neck swelling by a small notch while passing down to her stomach.

"...Take your pants off so I can fuck you right."

Erica so captivated by her, her words almost don't register. A second to compile the command and then Erica pulls them down. Her juicy cunt has already begun seeping through them, leaving a dark patch of gooey liquid on them. But it's nothing in comparison to her panties. The thin bright red panties soaked nearly to the band in her secretions.

"Awww, is my baby that wet for me?"

"She wants you to fuck her so bad."

Lainey pats the edge of the bed.

"Then we shouldn't keep her waiting. Slide that ass over here so I can give her what she wants."

Erica slides to the edge of the bed and waits for Lainey. Following her rules, Erica lets Lainey take care of her underwear. She climbs over her, pushing Erica's legs apart and moving between them. The older teen's blonde hair gets draped over the others face. Lainey leaves one last kiss on Erica's lips. And then she descends, her hair dragging & tickling across her face and the rest of her body. The next stop is along Erica's neck. Lainey kissing & giving long licks across the sweaty surface of her pulsating skin. After doing the right side, Lainey does the left, and then drops again.

Her lips leave soft kisses to Erica's collarbone. Spreading out to her ample teen breasts. She keeps her lips around the soft skin, her tongue doing the real work as she flicks it over Erica's pebbled nipples. This time starting with the left and moving right upon the other side being left dripping in spit. Her lips only ever making contact with them, when Lainey pulls away, her lips puckered as they pull until Erica's breasts snap back, jiggling along with the rest of her chest.

By now Lainey returns her hand between Erica's legs. Her fingers rubs against her cum soiled underwear. She's so soaked, the slightest pressure squeezes her juices out of the cloth, and all of her moisture only continues to drip from her horny cunt. Lainey's fingers glide between her wet folds while she leaves the last of her kisses on Erica's stomach. As she reaches her crotch, Lainey removes Erica's panties. The blonde digs her nails slightly into her almond skin and grinds them until her fingers are curled under the dripping cloth. Erica puts her feet on the edge of the bed, lifting her ass up to help Lainey take them off. She slides them off her legs and balls them up. She barely has to give them a squeeze for Erica's drenched undies to drip her juices between her fingers and land over Erica's stomach & chest as she brings them closer.

"Suck on them."

Erica widens her jaw allowing Lainey to place her soggy panties in her mouth.

"I want them dry when you're done."

Lainey kneels down by the bedside and Erica's head drops down into the bed when she feels Lainey's missing digits return to fingering her horny slit. Having her pussy fingered again fills Erica's room with moaning. Lainey lifts her hand to her lips to hush her.

"Suck on your treat... otherwise I'm going to have to stop."

Erica bites down on the scrunched up pantie ball. The juices are squeezed out as she clenches her jaw. Trails of it dribbling from the edges of her mouth to collect at her chin and neck. Lainey adds a second finger. Index & middle sliding perfectly up Erica's tight passage up to the last knuckle. The brunette bites down harder to refrain from moaning and sucks her cunts wetness from her underwear. The sight and faint moans Lainey can hear from her muffled mouth turns her on further. She leans over, rubbing Erica's breast with her left hand. Her advanced skill in this is shown as well. After about a minute of her fingers and Erica is bucking her hips, fucking Lainey's palm as she masterfully weaves her fingers through her wet warmth and brings her closer to her long awaited orgasm. This makes Lainey pick up her pace. She moves her fingers around in her pussy, swishing them through her best friend's juices, playing with her G-spot, using her thumb on the outside to rub & further stimulate her throbbing clit.

Erica tries to control herself, but Lainey is driving her wild. Her legs curls reaching for Lainey to pull her in, but she's not going for it. She's on top and in charge and Erica knows she is until she decides otherwise. But she doesn't last much longer to even care. Lainey turns her hand and rams her two digits into Erica's slit at full speed sensing her climax around the corner. Her other hand equally goes double on her breasts. She pinches and pulls on her nipples, making sure not to let them go un-played with. Erica's eyes shut, the sensation of cumming now on the horizon. She heaves her chests and through rapid ragged breaths through her nose while sucking the last of the juices from the panties in her mouth, Erica drops her head down and her back arches. The girl writhes through the overwhelming force of her orgasm, turning on her side, but Lainey is there to pull her back, wanting to see every inch of her body shiver as she cums. Her fingers still buried deep in her friend's pussy, Lainey is able to feel Erica's cunt constricting her fingers, lubing them up in fluids, milking her digits for semen. Erica's orgasm last for around half a minute. The girl's body spasms for just as long until she calms and goes limp.

"There you go babe... I love it when you cum for me."

Lainey brings her hand from Erica's tit & pulls the panties from her mouth. To no surprise she happy to see the ball is damp and hot and still a bit wet but no longer dripping in her juices.

"How was that?"

"...Fuuuuuck ...mhmmmm, god."

"Come one use your words."

Lainey reaches to her pussy, her right hands burrowed in her, and slaps her clit with her left making Erica jump & giggle.

"...That was ...fucking incredible."

"Good."

Lainey unravels the panties, sinking her teeth into them for a second so she can rubs her left hand over Erica's chest. Her body throbbing with her heart still racing a mile a second. Sweat dew covering her smooth skin, Lainey lets her hand slide from her chest, up to her neck, back down to her breasts, and finally down to her stomach, stopping with a couple playful pats on her pudgy belly.

"That was so sexy Erica."

"It felt even better."

"...But how did it taste."

Lainey looks at Erica's entrance. Her lips still separated by her right hand. She pulls her fingers free, Erica's cum dripping from them but connecting them in sticky resolve. Against the cooler air of the room, her burning juices leave her wet palm with conflicting temperatures. But she returns them to the heat, sliding both fingers into Erica's mouth. Her lips spread and she cum gets smeared over them and her quivering tongue.

"How's it taste?"

"Good."

"Then I'd better see for myself."

Lainey climbs directly on top of Erica. She pulls her finger to the corner of her mouth and does the same with her other hand. With her mouth wide open & tongue exposed, Lainey slides her tongue in, Erica's eager to greet the other pink worm. When she begins gaining her strength, Erica's hips grab at the older teens hips, pulling her into her own body stimulating the two having sex. Lainey knows now that it's all she'd like to do and takes her tongue back.

"...Not bad, but I think I need it from the source."

She pulls her fingers out with a pop as Erica's mouth closes.

"...Lainey."

"I want to hear the sounds you make when you cum up close."

Lainey sinks back between Erica's legs. This time going all the way while never letting the teen's soft brown eyes out of her sight.

"You can handle two right..."

She brings her face to Erica's pussy. Her tongue licking from her ass to her clit sending a shiver of pleasure up to the brunette. The first lick is followed by a second one, deeper this time, parting her sticky cum dripping lips. A third doesn't come as Lainey buries her face into Erica's hairy soaked crotch. She pierces her entrance with her tongue. The small appendage worming its way almost two inches inside and just like that Erica is back on the top of that mountain. She squeezes the both of her breasts as Lainey eats her out. Her tongue proves a better feel and more skilled than her fingers. Erica can swear she'd have to have two or maybe even three of them to do what Lainey is doing right now, but she knows that it is just her best friend's master level tongue at work.

Lainey uses her free hands to squeeze her thick thighs, with her tongue being more than enough to fuck her pussy open & lick at her clit. Without the pair of panties in her mouth, Erica's moans echo through the room, totally drowning out the band on the radio. One of her hands go to her mouth, clasping around the O hole before she's screaming Lainey's name out for the whole house to hear. With the blonde so close though now, Erica's able to wrap her legs around Lainey. She pulls her in closer, Lainey letting her do so as she's having too much fun licking her pussy.

Those same brown eyes Lainey didn't look away from now roll to the back of Erica's head as Lainey's tongue brings her to a second orgasm faster than her fingers had the first. Erica lets her mouth hang open, raspy breaths & moans, along with Lainey's name escaping, but she has the aware sense to let go of Lainey's head, pulling a pillow over her mouth seconds from climaxing again. Her shrill vocals only grow louder, but neither of them care now. She begins to orgasm, her body repeating what it had the first time. Only Lainey can't see her cute orgasm face when it comes this time.

"Of, I'm cumming ...fuck, fuck, fuck..."

As she begins cumming on Lainey's face, there's a knock at the door. Beverly intently listening in to what's going on.

"Erica, honey. That you?"

"...Go away, mom."

"Are you touching yourself?"

"Go away!"

"You sound like you are! Do you need a toy?"

"Fuck off mom!"

"Don't raise your voice to me young lady."

"...Fuck, oh god! I'm cumming"

"...I'll just let you finish up then. But if you need anything, just tell me."

Footstep on the other side of the door let them know she's walked off. Erica pulls the pillow back over her face & screams out all of her pent up frustration as well as the rest of her orgasm with Lainey still licking the rest of it out of her. This second time around, Erica's orgasm last for over a minute and Lainey stays down there the entire time. When she snatches the pillow from her face, she leaves a sweaty patch in the covering and her face is bright red. Lainey comes up and her face is glossed over in a thin layer of her pussies orgasm.

"Oh my fucking god."

"Don't worry about it. My moms kind of the same way... kind of."

"Please, your mom's no Beverly Goldberg. Besides, she knew you were in here. Oh my god. Now she's going to think that I do "that" with company around."

"Chill out babe. She probably thinks we both were doing it. Girls occasionally play with themselves together, especially if they're friends. It makes the whole thing feel more natural & less taboo."

Lainey soothes her nerves with a kiss, letting her orgasm's flavor wash over her mouth and thoughts. Lainey lays Erica back, the two rolling around in a passionate make out last a few minutes. Erica finally ends up on top of Lainey, who folds Erica's brown locks behind her ears.

"...Have sex with me again."

"...You changed your tune quick."

"You said chill out. If she thinks it, then lets go all the way. I want to feel your pussy on mine like before."

Erica kisses her but Lainey rolls onto the top once again.

"Sorry babe. But since we've spent so much time doing this, it's getting late. We've got homework, and I've got to get ready for my date with your brother."

"Please don't tell me about that."

"Not even about the sex?"

"Oh god no. Like I want to know about you & Barry fucking."

"Not even how big Big Tasty is?"

Erica turns her head but doesn't actually answer. Lainey lays a few kisses on the side of her face to her ear.

"...Fucking huge."

The kiss go back to her mouth with Erica slightly turning back to her.

"And he cums like a cannon. You do want to know what a guy feels like, when he's inside you with his cock... What it feels like when he's fucking you with something much bigger than your finger... Or what it feels like when he cums inside of you after you just came all over his dick."

"...How?"

"...You're going to have to wait."

"Lainey?"

"I thought you didn't want to know."

She hops up off the bed, beginning to grab her things.

"...Well when can we do this again?"

"Whenever. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe a week from now. A month."

"That's not fair."

Lainey puts her jacket on & tosses her backpack strap over her shoulder.

"...I could come back tonight to stay over, and I could fuck you until your whole bed is soaking wet. I just don't know."

She leave her with one last kiss that also leaves Erica longing for another at the least & for their time to continue at the most.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Lainey moves to the door, unlocking it and looks back at her naked best friend, sad eyes trying to convince her to take her then and there.

"Just keep playing with that sweet pussy until I come back. I might bring some toys. I want you nice & ready for when I do decide you're ready for that again... Oh, and since you're so eager, you might even think about giving your brother a call. He might as well nail two ladies under this roof. Plus it'll be good practice for your pussy, you're still super tight."

Lainey puts her hand to her mouth & blows Erica a kiss. Still sitting on the edge of her bed, legs spread, she smiles & catches it.

"I'm not letting Barry fuck me Lainey."

"I know... but you have two brothers. Bye babe."

Lainey leaves, closing the door behind her. She's not entirely surprised to find Beverly right on the other side of the door, acting as if she weren't listening the whole time.

"Lainey."

"Mrs. Goldberg."

"So uh, what were you ladies doing in there, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Studying. Human anatomy, biology is really fun. But she's a bit shy."

Lainey takes a deep whiff of fresh air after breathing in Erica's lust for the past half hour.

"I'll see you later."

"Okay."

"Oh, and if you don't mind me asking... how was he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I can keep a secret. Just curious."

Lainey walks past her and Beverly watches the teen and her wide hips swaying before she descends the stairs. She happens to notice a thin strand of Adam's cum in her blonde hair, as well as on her bare thigh hidden by her apron trying to conceal the fact that she's wearing nothing below the waist.

"Ugh, fuck me."

"Mom?!"

"Oh shit."

Beverly stammers as Erica lets out a barrage of teenage angst to the closed door. But besides that, Beverly has to deal with the fact that Adam's three creampies have begun to drip free of her pussy and leaks out all over the carpet.

About an hour later, after he's had a chance to regain his stamina and build up his nerve, Adam ventures out of his room. straightens his glasses and them heads straight for Erica's bedroom door. He takes a deep breath, and then a second one after that, and then raises his hand to knock on the door. An inch before hitting it he pulls back and clutches his hand to his chest.

"...I can't do this. She's my sister."

Adam paces a few steps outside of her room working himself back up.

"Big deal. Dave Kim was right. You slept with your mother, how much worse could Erica be. Just get in there and find out you big pussy. Don't call me a pussy. Yeah, act like a pussy, get called a pussy. Do you think Rambo would be afraid? Do you think Indiana would be afraid. No, they'd march in there and demand. You want to rock Dana's world don't you?" Of course. She's the love of my life. Our lives. So shut up, grab your balls, and go ask your sister to fuck you for the rest of the month."

One last deep breath and Adam nods his head.

"...Okay. I'm going to do it."

He turns to the door and knocks. But the second before making contact with the door, it swings open. Erica standing there ready to leave she looks at him, and he freezes.

"...Adam?"

"Uhhhh."

"What are you doing outside my room?"

"I, uhhh..."

"...What do you want?"

In a panic, Adam rushes her. Pushing her all the way into her room and shutting the door behind him as she rushes in.

""What the hell?"

"I need to ask you something."

"The fuck did I say about coming into my room?"

"You said never to come in here when you're not here or you kill me."

"That applies to when I'm in here too. So spill it moron before I do."

"...It's a long story."

"Well you don't have much time."

"You remember Dana right?"

"Yeah, your little girlfriend. Why should I care."

"Because, she's moving back."

"Congratulations, so go make her happy & get out."

"I can't. She's not coming back until the end of the month. And that's the point."

"What's the point."

"Making her happy."

"So help me Adam..."

"I need you Erica."

"What?"

"...When she comes back, I need to be able to have sex better than any guy she would have done it with. I already slept with mom, but it's not enough."

"What, so you thought you could just come and have sex with me?"

"I wanted to ask you if you would. I need to get better, and you're a girl. You should know what I need to do."

"Do you have any idea what you're even asking me?"

"I know. But like I said, mom is... mom is great and all, but she's not what I need."

"Wait, so you think you can just become good at sex, and you thought you could do that in what, a month? With mom?"

"Well, yeah."

"You really are a moron."

"I promise, I'll do all of your chores for the rest of the month. I'll give you all the money I have saved up for the new Start Wars model I was planning on getting. I'll do anything you ask, please just help me."

"...I can't believe you asked mom for help with this?"

"It wasn't really my idea."

"Then who's was it?"

"Dave Kim's."

"Your weird little friend? Please, I've seen him. He's been wanting to bang mom since you first brought him over."

"He did want to."

"And why didn't you ask your friend."

"Emmy. No way, she's like my sister."

"Hello."

"Well, like a sister I like... that's not what I meant to say. I like you too."

"Shut up."

Adam falls silent, Erica eyeing him down with a face full of anger, which he's used to by now in his young life, but this time it was coming from a different place.

"What made you think she could help you?"

"Dave Kim said she was a MILF. Mothers I'd Like To Fuck. We figured an experienced girl would have more to teach me."

"Experienced? Mom? She's had like one boyfriend before dad. What experience could she have."

"I know. And I think she loves me too much..."

"I can figure. And so you want to trade in her for me?"

"Don't put it like that."

"How should I put it. You used her & you want to use me, so you can then go back to Dana."

Adam turn around and grabs the door handle.

"Fine. Don't help me. And forget about killing me, I'm going to go hang myself."

"Hey, moron."

"What?"

"I didn't say no."

He whips his head around.

"I'm not saying yes either. Make your plea, and if I like it, we'll see."

"Anything, name it."

"You were sounding pretty good with the chores. But I think you meant to say the rest of the year."

"The whole year."

"Do you want to have sex with me or not?"

"...Yes. Fine. What else, my Start Wars money?"

"Keep your nerd money. Why me all of a sudden? And why not just keep doing mom?"

"We both agree. I'm her favorite."

"...True."

"I think she'll like whatever I do no matter what. Plus she lets me do whatever I want, wherever I want, whenever..."

"I get it, I don't need details. And you realized no real girl would be like that?"

He shrugs his shoulders and nods again.

"Sounds like you made your first right choice about this. Mom would probably let you bring all of your friends to fuck her if you worded it right."

"Really?"

"Oh please. She'd go to the president himself and demand him to make a law allowing her to do that with you if you really wanted. What's crazy is she might actually get it done too."

"So Dave Kim said, I should try learning from a beautiful, smart, funny, talented teenage girl."

"Nice try moron. But you can't flatter me like you do mom."

"Balls."

"Is that all he said."

"He said teen girls were probably more inclined to sex. That their hormones would be causing them to fantasize about sexual things non-stop. And that those pent up urges would lead to them wanting to explore all of their carnal needs."

Adam continues on for a few more seconds, and his words are doing as they suggest. Erica begrudgingly fidgets with her hands as she feels a heat itching her pussy.

"...they'd be so ready to get their first dick they..."

"Alright."

He stops talking and sees her attitude has changed.

"...If I were to say yes."

"What are you expecting?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"I'm serious."

"...I'm not really expecting anything ...I, I just want to be better at it for Dana."

"Look, don't go crying on me."

"...I want to learn more about it. Make my "technique" better. Do anything I can to make it the best sex in the world so she won't think about Michael J. Fox or Baio.

"What?"

"Forget it."

"...Okay, yes.'

"Yes!"

"But... I have rules."

"I'll follow all of them."

"Yes, you will."

"Rule 1. You do what I say, when I say, no questions, matter what."

"Yeah, okay. I can do that."

"We'll see. Pull your pants down."

"Right now?"

"That's counts as a question."

"Sorry."

Adam pulls his pants down, Erica looking closely at his less than stellar flaccid member.

"...Touch it."

Adam start stroking his dick and as it blossoms into it's full size, Erica's eyes widen.

"Okay. Now pull them back up."

"But..."

"What I say, when I say, no questions..."

"No matter what."

He reluctantly tucks his erect penis back under his underwear & then his pulls his pants up around them.

"Now stand on one leg."

Adam follows her instructions to the letter and does so trying not to lose balance and fall.

"Alright. Leg down and do a funny dance."

With a sigh he stretches his arms out and dances around in place. Erica chuckles but he doesn't have to do this for long.

"Stop."

"What else do you want me to do."

"...You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"So serious."

"Okay... Then come over here."

Adam walks over to her, Erica sitting on her bed and the two lock eyes.

"..Rule number 2. We do this, only when I want to."

"...Okay."

"So if you feel like you need to do something. You go fuck mom."

"So when are we going to do it.?"

"Like I said, when I want to. If I'm not in the mood, it's a no go."

"In the mood."

"Yeah. When I'm wet and ready for you."

"Wet with what?"

"...Quick, when you did it with mom. She always did what you wanted?"

"Yeah. Usually I'd ask her if she was busy. or whenever she wanted to."

"How much."

"We've just been doing it the past week. I guess... maybe close to fifty times."

"Fifty?!"

"Give or take. Wait are we counting how many times from start to finish or how many times I finished?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, sometimes we'd do it multiple times in a row. Like yesterday. We did it three times. but the first time, I only came once. The second time I did five times before we stopped. And then the third time..."

"I get it, to much information. You you've cum with mom fifty times."

"Well, more than that if we're counting that in total. Sometimes she'd just suck my dick until I came. She did it with just a few times with her hands. But mostly it was sex. If we're counting all the times I came together, then it's closer to about 80."

"Oh my god."

"...She liked doing it. And, I did too."

"...Show me what you've learned so far."

"Huh."

"Take your dick out right now and show me."

Adam pulls at his pants trying to snatch them off as fast as possible. Erica lifts her skirt and shows off her panties. The boy is still rock hard thinking about his mother and she grabs him.

"...Whoa, it's so hot... and stiff."

"Yeah. Don't you already know?"

"Of course moron. I'm just saying. You're pretty big. It's... I wasn't expecting it to be so big for you being so small. And it is really hard."

Erica takes her times stroking her very first dick. Feeling Adam's member pulsing in her hand she's amazed at just how much it is like she imagined, but somehow nothing like it too. Underneath she sees his cute sack peeking out and she cups it with her other hand. Adam raises his head with a comforting moan of satisfaction as Erica pulls on his shaft.

"Can I put it in now?"

Erica snaps out of her trance looking up at him.

"Shut up... We go at my speed. And I'm ready now."

She looks back down at his cock and finds a bead of pre-cum pooling on his slit. She pokes it with a finger and stares as it strands to a few inches before snapping. She rubs it between her finger and thumb and upon pulling them apart sees another new string of the stuff. Her first experience with it is jarring but she is even more curious how much better this dick would feel inside. Lainey was right about one thing. Even Adam, her 12 year old younger brother's cock was far larger than her fingers. Maybe a good four of them, and he was longer too. So if she could nearly break her with two fingers, what could Adam do with his boyhood. Erica reaches for her panties, feeling they've already begun to dampen since Adam entered her room. She pulls them to the side of her labia, Adam looking and seeing the second pussy of his life.

"Balls."

"What?"

"...It looks so hot."

"...Thanks."

"I want to put it in so badly."

"Then do it."

Adam's head frantically nods.

"Just, go a bit easy... I don't want you blowing your load before I've had a chance to feel good."

Adam guides his bulging head to Erica's young teen lips. They're a lot smaller than his mother's mature self. But she's just as wet as far as he can tell. He rubs his tip up and down her folds. Erica cooing while it does, and nearly squeals when her rubs it up past her clit. The tingle of him outside is dwarfed by when her walls open and he pushes in, getting swallowed up by her virgin cunt.

"Oh, balls... Fucking balls."

"Yes... fuck!"

Adam pushes in deeper. Erica attempts to hide her inexperience with actual cock by turning her head a sif she couldn't be less interested. Despite not being longer than five inches, as he's stuffing more and more of his modest length into her pussy, Erica feels he's too big and only keeps going. When he reaches the end his balls are squished against her juicy ass, Adam shuddering at being in another girl, especially one so much tighter than Beverly. The feeling is so much he could cum right now and he'd be glad with that and would also take any backlash from his sister that could follow. Erica grabs Adam's ass with both hands, forcing as much of him into her as she can and holds him. This is the first time she's had something so big so deep inside of her, and she feels she can cum also. She lets him stay burrowed deep into her former virgin cunt to both get used to something like this inside, but because it actually feels so good, she doesn't want him to pull out, even for a second. Adam holds onto Erica's sides, nearly falling over as her velvet pussy sucks on his dick despite their little movement.

"...Erica...?"

"Do it... fuck me..."

Adam pulls out all but one of his inches and gives a hard thrust, sending all extra four back inside. Erica winces and hops on his impact. As they continue and shorten in time between them, Erica finds herself fully under the power of her brother's cock. One of her hands lifts up to the back of Adam's head, holding him tight. His pace quickening to a nice rhythm that they both approve of. Erica's legs spread further relinquishing her space you her young brother. They then clamps back down, wrapping around Adam's slender frame. He puts his hands by her sides as the two work in sync, fucking her pussy. The clapping of their privates fill her room. It's joined by her moaning. After a short spell of thrusting any of the pain of him being inside is pure pleasure now. And each time he's balls deep, every half second she's on a cloud. Her first time is something else. Adam hammering his cock into her slit, the steamy breaths he lets out against her neck and the ones she let out against his. Erica has to play with her tits. Rubbing, squeezing them, pulling and twisting her nipples. She has to have more. She uses a hand to give herself some room. Adam pumps his cock into her the whole time watching Erica lift her shirt up and then off. Underneath, a color matching bra to go with the panties below. She pulls it up above bouncing chest. Adam wastes no time dropping his head, his lips circling one of her nipples.

"Agghnnnn! ...Addaaammmm! Adam...!"

He tunnels his left hand under her body, cupping her fat ass the best he can and forces her from behind onto his cock. With his dominant hand he gropes her other breasts, doing as she had before taking her shirt off, doing as he had to their mother for the past week. he may not have thought he was that good, but he was actually learning. And Erica as amazed at how good he made her feel. Lainey had done so many things to her over the years, but right now she couldn't think of a single one of them. All she count think of was Adam's cock being pumped into her plump pussy.

"Oh my god Adam... yes, yes, right there..."

"Oh balls... Erica..."

"Fuck yes, fuck yes..."

"I"m getting close."

"No, no, don't stop..."

Adam last for as long as he can, which is actually minutes longer than the few seconds he thought he had. Erica frantically fingers her clit in hopes of finishing before he does. Adam brings his other hand under Erica's form, now thrusting deeply, with everything her has, spearing her through on his rod while pulling her onto him. His tongue has gone from her breast, now lapping up the beads of sweat between her jiggling mounds. Erica doesn't know how much longer he can last for. But she's now close herself. The fire in her groin spreading to her back and down her legs. It's the same as with the blonde mentor she loved so much. She was going to cum soon. When she felt the back of her ears heat up, the heat all but fully encompassed her body.

"I'm gonna cum Erica."

"...It's okay. I'm cumming too. I'm cumming with you."

Adams jolts, his cock pistons into Erica a good half a dozen times. The last one breaking his resolve. He jams his dick in as far as he can, that same dick now spasms in Erica's pussy, shooting his thick cream deep into her pussy. He bathes her insides in his cum and as he is, Erica begins cumming right behind him. Her pussy is flooded with multiple fluids. Despite her orgasm running a tear through her, and the pounding in her head as her ecstasy shrieks out with delight, she can feel his member inside of her, pulsating as his seed is released against her cervix. Adam gets weaker as his ejaculation runs dry, his cock beginning to shrink while still inside of her. Erica gets the idea, having seen his dick grow when he played with it, and knowing what happens when a guy finishes, she knew his diminishing girth meant he had came inside of her. His load filling her up. A hot wet feeling unlike any other came over her each time he shot deep inside her cunt. She runs her finger through his curly hair in awe that Adam had been so fucking good. That he made her cum on her first with with her first dick.

"...Oh fuck, holy fuck ...Adam."

"Was that any good?"

"Yeah... That was so fucking good."

She lifts his face up, kissing him. Adam's shocked by his sister being so tender with him. Her comforting lips pressed against his in such a loving way, her hand stroking his head, the other cozily soothing his lower back. He couldn't imagine this was actually Erica, so he just went with it for as long as it would last.

"...Though, you could be better. And if you could last a bit longer... But I think I can help you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow, we can do this again. And we'll work on where you're lacking."

He gives a nod and they kiss for a bit longer, until they're able to move normally. Adam goes back to his room and Erica spends the rest of the night in her room on the phone talking to Lainey about what happened.

"So you really did it?"

"Yes... And it, was..."

"I know. I'm so happy that he popped your virgin cherry."

"Shut up."

"How big was he?"

"I don't know."

"Weren't you looking?"

"Yeah, but... how am I supposed to know. He was the first one I've actually seen."

"Then don't compare sizes. How big do you think he was in inches?"

"About five or so."

"Okay. And width. Tell me how thick he was."

Erica start playing with her hand, making circles with her fingers.

"...Uhhh. If' I make an "o" with my middle finger & thumb."

"Hold on... okay, I'm doing that."

"When I put my hand around it... my finger went down to the first line on the inside of my thumb I guess. I was a little busy so I couldn't exactly grab a tape measurer to count."

"Don't get catty. So a little short of a dollar bill, and about twice as big as a quarter."

"What are you a bank teller now."

"Hey, I'm just trying to visualize."

"What for. Don't tell me you want to sleep with the nerd too."

"You should be nice to him. He's cute, like one of those little dogs. I think I could put him in my purse. What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy."

"Eh, who cares."

"So what now."

"Why are you asking me. You said you'd help him. So help him. Show him what you like, help him get the girl. Maybe the universe will reward you with a guy for yourself. Maybe a nice long fat dick to go between those lips of yours."

"Lainey."

"What? I'm just saying. Look, you've been to "Bonetown" now. You know how good it can feel to have a rock hard dick slammed into that horny ass pussy of yours. He says he needs you for the rest of the month right. So that means, on top of what we can do, you get five inches of hard dick ready to make you cum at your beckon call. All you have to do is help the kid learn how to make a girl feel good."

"...I guess you're right."

"Don't guess, I am right. Say it."

"You were right."

"I know I was."

"So how'd you know he would be a good?"

"Remember when I stayed over those two nights last week?"

"You saw them."

"No. Wish I had though. But do you remember that night when I did that thing to you, while you were wearing those yellow pajama shorts."

"...How could I forget?"

"After you fell asleep, I went to the bathroom. and I heard him giving it to your mom. And shit, even if she were trying to fake it, or being generous, I know a real orgasm when I hear one. I figured, he could do the same to you."

Yeah well my mom's probably been craving dick for so long you could look at her pussy and she'd cum."

"Did he make you cum?"

"...Yeah."

"Say it."

"...You were right."

"Mmmmm. Now who's making who cum."

"You slut. Are you touching yourself right now?"

"Maybe. Why don't you tell me about how it felt when he fucked you, and you might be able to hear me."

"Okay."

"But first. I want you to put back on those yellow shorts. I want you wearing exactly what you had on that night, right now."

Erica smiles and rolls off of her bed. She tosses off her long pajamas in favor of the yellow pajama shorts. She pulls them up, a bit of her ass poking from the bottom a she jumps back onto the bed.

"Done."

"Good. Now put your hand down there, and lets just your finger tips touch your pussy. Leave your clit alone for now.'

Erica's eyes roll as her fingers rub her folds.

"Mhmmmmff... Okay."

"Okay babe. Now use your middle finger and show me how he fucked you."

"Aghnnnn! ...He's inside."

"Oghhhh, fuck... What are you wearing?"

"Your favorite shorts."

"And what else."

"Nothing."

"That's my good girl."

True to her word, laying in bed naked except for her small yellow shorts, Erica pushes her finger deeper into her pussy. She's ready to finger herself to an orgasm, but them she hears something. A shuffle at the door as Beverly loses her balance against the door.

"Fuck!"

"Mom?!"

"Ignore me, I was just passing by."

"Mom, get away from my door! Fuck, I'm moving out! I'm so moving out of this house!"

Beverly curses herself out knowing she's ruined her attempts at spying on Erica. She leaves unable to hear where her phone call is going to lead. If Adam had been listening, he'd have creamed his sheets right then. He lays in bed touching himself thinking about fucking Erica earlier. He fantasies about every single detail of the event, trying to memorize it, and lock it in his private thoughts for the rest of his life. His hand is actually busy for the rest of the night as well. He spends the next hour rubbing one out, one after the other four times before his dick is quelled and he's able to drift into his climax induced coma.

-TUESDAY-

Adam awakens when he hears slurping. He opens his eyes, his vision blurring in the early morning sunlight coming in through his window.

"Ughhh, shit..."

His hand reaches for his nightstand, grabbing his glasses to see why his body feels the way it does. Through the lenses of his glasses he can see the culprit for his burning wetness. Erica, his sister is in his bed, naked, lips wrapped around his cock, slurping at the pre-cum and saliva dripping down his shaft.

"Fuuuuuuck."

"Good morning."

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious. I'm sucking your dick moron."

Erica lets her hand take over while she drops her face behind his length. Her mouth finds its next target, sucking his balls into her mouth.

"Balls!"

"Mmmmm, I know. You like me sucking on your balls Adam."

"Yes, yes, yes."

"Better than Start Wars?"

"...I do. Oh god, that feels so damn good."

Adam holds onto her head as she moves back to his dick.

"But what are you doing in my room. What if someone comes in?"

"Like who?"

"Like mom. Or dad. Or President Reagan..."

"Then let them watch. They can take a picture of me swallowing your load when you cum down my throat."

"Or, I could join you."

Adam turns his head. The two Goldberg's mother closing his bedroom door.

"Mom."

"Schmoos, you got started without me."

"Sorry. I couldn't wait."

Beverly discards her clothing and joins Erica's side, both ladies now taking turns on Adam's dick & balls. He watches them, but once Erica comes up and squats down, her pussy taking his length in, Adam drops his head.

"Ahhhh! It's so damn tight!

"Fuck Adam, it's so big. It feels so fucking good."

Beverly takes a similar position, kissing Erica's face while sitting down on Adam's.

"Eat mama's pussy schmoopie. I have to punish your sister filthy mouth."

Beverly slides her tongue into Erica's mouth and they make out while he gets fucked by his sister and gets to fuck his mother's snatch with his tongue. The brief sight of their tongue licking one another before being cast out by Beverly's gigantic ass drives Adam's imagination crazy. And it's the last thing he needs. He prepares to cum in Erica and them to do the same to mommy dearest, when his imagination fades. The young Goldberg waking up in his bed to nothing more than disappointment.

"...Fuck."

His vivid dream proving powerful enough to be called a wet dream. His morning wood throbbing under his covers. And when he pulls them away and he sees the creamy puddles of early morning jizz in both his pajamas and in the sheets he knows as the memory of the dream fades it was incredible.

"...Stupid reality.

After his less than stellar morning, Adam knows he has to go through the entire day before he knows Erica can call him. And Beverly is too busy with breakfast & something to do with the neighborhood to allow him to get a god nut or two off with her before he goes to school. By the end of the day Adam's dick had been blue balled for a few hours. Constant erections that went nowhere and having no way of dealing with them was sheer torture. Thankfully he had some sweet release waiting for him at home. Arriving home he heads straight for the stairs. Beverly barely has time to stop what she's doing to look at him. He tosses his backpack in his room perfectly hitting the mark of his bed and runs to Erica's bedroom. His eager hand pounds on the door for all of two seconds before he opens it and storms inside.

"Oh thank god you're here Erica. You won't believe how long the day was without..."

He's over the moon to see that his sister is in her room, sitting on the bed. But any thought of getting his chance to fool around with her is dashed by the fact that she isn't alone. Lainey is sitting right beside her. The two teens sitting, now staring a hole through the four-eyed kid.

"Without what?"

"...Uh, something."

"Adam! What the fuck are you doing in here. I told you..."

"Relax Erica, don't work yourself up..."

Lainey turns to Erica, letting the rest of her words whisper against her face.

"That's why I'm here, right."

"I... I didn't know Lainey was here too."

"Oh, not for long?"

"What?"

"In fact, I was just leaving."

Adam is too embarrassed by him barging in to actually notice Lainey pulling her hand up under the guise of standing. The blonde really removing two of her fingers from Erica's wet slit. The swift motion making Erica whimper. With her back to the boy, he's also oblivious to her giving his sister a private show. Lifting her fingers to a "V", and wrapping her lips around them while simultaneously grabbing her things with her left hand. Her tongue lashes out between the makeshift letter, and coming to a satisfying end by slowly pulling them from her smiling lips, then rubbing the wet tips over Erica's.

"Have fun."

Lainey walks past Adam.

"I'm sure your sister's not too busy. She should be able to help you. I'll call you later Erica."

"Lainey. What about...?"

"Just do, whatever it is Adam needs you to do. You should set an example for him."

With a kiss goodbye, Lainey steps out of the room, more than pleased with herself at what she'd left behind on the other side of the door. Erica ventures a hand down to her horny cunt, Lainey having left a job half finished. She'd curse her straight to hell if she didn't know that she friend would always make it up to her. And now, knowing what Adam wanted, the look was all over his face. It was not all to different from hers. A glimpse of momentary relief struck her. He had agreed to whatever she demanded, and he had no choice but to obey. And now since he scared off the things minutes from making her cum, the orgasm long gone by now, planned on making him honor their agreement.

"...Erica, I'm so sorry. I know what you said, but... I haven't touched my penis all day. I've been hard so much, I thought my pants were going to rip... And you can't even imagine how hard it is to hide a rock hard dick in gym shorts."

"...Shut up moron ...and get over here already."

Adam's face illuminates hearing her say this. He goes for his belt but them hears her barking again.

"No... just get over here."

"But I..."

"Now."

The deeper tone forces his body to move. Her rejecting his sexual needs was one thing, but if she were to really get pissed, he'd have to worry about her kicking his ass every day until one of them moved out. His feet stop at the side of her bed.

"Don't talk. Just nod or shake your head."

"Ok..."

Adam catches his response before it fully leaves his mouth and nods.

"...Do you want to fuck me?"

He nods.

"Like you fucked mom?"

Another nod."

"Have you ever done other things, beside sex with her?"

A second, but then a nod.

"Have you ever licked her pussy before?"

The first shake. Seeing it makes her cross. If she made him, he might not get it right. And she'd only end up wetter for the price of not cumming. But she's desperate. She needs to cum now and hard.

"You're going to have to nod this time."

Erica sits at the edge of the bed. As she stands up, she nearly knocks Adam off his feet. Faster than he had, she rips off her pants. Adam staring at her panties, moist and dripping down her inner thighs from Lainey's fingering. She slips her thumbs under the elastic & snatches them down to her ankles, and then she's back on the bed on her back. Before summoning him she kicks them off, along with her shoes leaving one leg bare except for a single white & pink stripped sock. Her pants and underwear hanging from the ankle over the shoe of her other leg as she spreads them as far as she can. Her brother's cock is wide awake, stabbing at his jeans in an attempt to burst free & run her through.

"Lick me."

Adam nods but is entranced by the beautiful sight of his sisters pussy twitching and oozing with juices for his touch.

"Eat my pussy Adam."

Adam bends over. Before he reaches her, she grabs a fist full of his curly brown hair and pulls him to her cunt. His face is slammed into her lips and she moans. The soft erotic is them brushed away as she hisses her order again.

"Fucking lick it like candy..."

Adam's cheek now bathed in her juices peels away just enough to turn his head. His tongue is brought to her with caution. But even his scared baby lick sends nothing but good things up Erica's body. She whimpers another lewd sigh, one that would make him think she had just climaxed. But he was far off. Erica's cunt tasted good on his hungry tongue. And the fact that he knew she enjoyed it was only a bonus. So he continued. His tongue lapping at the juices constantly flowing from her slit, more and more to greater returns from his deliberate strokes.

"Fuck... fuck... that feels so good."

Adam's attention to her pink lips doesn't go unnoticed. Erica once again showing a deep sensitive side as she cups her hands around his face. Even if everything coming from her mouth resembled that of a sailor in a bar. The first few minutes of it came and went, but Erica hadn't yet. His singular passes with his tongue were each hitting with diminishing results, and his jaw was beginning to ache.

"...Erica, I can't keep doing this."

"Don't stop."

"My mouth hurts. If I keep doing this my mouth while be open for the rest of my life."

"You know it's not just about you right."

Erica sits up, staring at Adam & his sticky face.

"Sex is about making both of you feel good, not just you."

"...I know."

"And you can't just put your dick in her and think you're going to make her feel good every time."

"What do you mean?"

"...You may have been able to make mom cum. And you may have gotten me once... But I was horny. It's not fair of you get to go all the way & cum, but the girl doesn't."

"So how do I make you cum?"

"...You can start by licking."

Adam sighs, but Erica isn't done.

"Easy... Adam, boys & girls are different."

"Yeah. I know. Why do you think I asked you & mom. And not dad or Barry."

"No. I mean... You're a boy. You can just look at a girl, and your dick gets hard."

"Yeah."

"Exactly. It doesn't take much to get you hard."

Erica lifts her sweater and bra showing off her tits.

"Hard yet?"

"Since Lainey left."

"But girls are different."

"How different?"

"...Boys are, boys are like a light bulb."

"A light bulb?"

"Are you going to just repeat everything I say?"

"Sorry."

I flick the switch. And your hard. It's easy. You're ready to fuck in seconds."

"And girls?"

"Girls aren't like that. We can just as fast as you. You barely have to take off our clothes and we can fuck you. But, we're kind of like ovens or a fire. Think when mom makes some food. She has to let the oven heat up, and then she sticks the food in. Or, you have to tend to the embers your spark, before there's a fire."

"So you're not hard?"

"Oh believe me, I'm hard. So fucking hard I want you to fuck me. But you're not going to learn if I do it like mom. You need to learn how to tend to a girl. Spark her up, let her burn & grow."

"And then she'll become a fire."

"And you know how hard it is to put out a fire. It keeps growing, wild & uncontrollable."

Erica, lifts Adam up a few inches, meeting his lips with her own in a tender kiss.

"Plain & simple. If you spend the time and effort, I'll grow into a fucking inferno, that's rock your world. And burn everything down... until it's just your dick in me..."

"What about Dana?"

"Fuck Dana. She's not coming until the end of the month. But you can make me cum right now. And until she shows up. Then when she's here. You let her burn like the sun. And I promise you, she'll be addicted... she won't be able to keep her hand off of you, or your dick..."

"...What do you want me to do?"

"You need practice. You may be working to build a fire, but you need the girl as wet as possible. You lick, touch, and suck any & everything you have to, until she's screaming your name."

Erica rips at his hair, pulling his head back.

"Lick my pussy."

Erica then slides her hands to her folds, spreading her pink lips until her entrance is staring up at her brother's face. Adam closes his eyes, letting Erica guide him for the first time. His tongue licks across her tiny hole, returning several times, and them is plunged inside of her.

"Right there... shit..."

His tongue squirms around within her walls. Gradually getting over half of his tongue inside, he feels her hand pulling him and he follows without delay. This time she brings him a bit higher.

"...Mfhhmmmm ...clit ...do my clit Adam..."

Adam licks at her small pearl. The juices from her pussy coating the nub in a glossy sheen. Her voice weakens, as does the swearing. She coos out more moans & cries than words.

"Oh fuck, oh god..."

Adam catches on to her clit being more sensitive to his tongue exploits it. He locks his position, lips firm around her hairy mound, licking her sweet clit & hood without coming up for breath. Erica brings her other hand to his head, feeling she'll have to pull him off.

"...Fingers!"

Adam's eyes open on her words. He thinks she's speaking gibberish, but a thought crosses his mind. Maybe not. he lifts his hand, laying two fingers over her folds and lets them slide between her lips.

"...Yes, in."

Moving them up and down, Adam thrusts them into her cunt. The shiver he feels echo through her body is a great sign he follows up on. One of her hands grab his and he moves without her. His hand squeezes her thigh and she lets go, being hit by a wave of crippling pleasure. He pumps his fingers deeper with more speed. His tongue waving over her clit for a bit longer, then sinking towards his fingers. His other hand moves to take the place. He rubs his thumb over her clit, pinching the girls nerves to a peak while licking & fingering her entrance. Soon he changes again. This time he drops lower, his tongue slipping between her clenched cheeks, ticking her asshole a little. One hand rubbing fingers over her clitoris, the other hand reaching up to meet Erica's on her breasts. His changing style keeps each experience fresh. Every act lasts just long enough to bring something new to the table, and then he's making her feel good in another way. Unable to keep up with him, Erica gives in, moaning and wailing as she begins to cum.

"Fuck Adam... I'm cumming."

Hearing her claim, he shoves his fingers in as deep as he can without punching his whole hand in her, his tongue still wagging on her clit to keep some stimulus going, and he pulls on her nipple. Her finish comes, cum leaking from her slit onto his overworked tongue.

"...Fuck... fuck, yes... Oh fuck, Adam."

"Did you cum?"

"...Boy did I. That was so damn good... the best."

"...How's the fire? Is it burning?"

"I's a fucking forest fire. Oh my god. Just fuck me."

"Huh."

"Put your dick in me. I want your dick right now Adam. Make me cum again."

Adam stands up, Erica seeing his swollen bulb overflowing with pre-cum dripping from his slit.

"Yes. Fuck my pussy."

"Turn over."

"Okay."

Erica sits up, rolling over onto her knees, her face buried against the bed.

"...Spread your butt."

Erica looks back t at him, not hearing him.

"Spread your ass Erica, so I can fuck you."

The submissive look she give him, empowers the boy with the lust for the ages. He's only fueled further whens he grabs the both of her cheeks and peels them apart. Her pussy drips her orgasm onto the bed every second she's spread out. Her gets are getting drenched as Adam directs her to spread her legs further, getting the perfect angle, and she follows his words intently. Her legs almost completely horizontal, he slaps her ass and shoves his dick in her. So pleased his blue balls would pass as he passed through her pussy's tight grip. He could only fuck her for a few minutes before shooting his load all over the back of her shirt. And while a bit pissed at him, the fact that he stayed hard and put his dick right back in her and made her cum twice before they called it gave him a bit of leeway in staining her shirt with semen.

-THURSDAY-

On Thursday, Adam come home again. And like before, he would always head for his older sister's room. As far as anyone else was concerned, she was helping him with his homework, having finally mellowed out herself. And in a way, it was true. She was teaching him, helping him with an entirely different project, and his ways was bringing out a more relaxed Erica that the who family could recognize. The school bell rang. He came home. Rang her bells, and then they both would cum. By the end of the week they had gotten good at a nifty schedule. He'd be in her room for no more than two hours. She'd have the radio up, music playing to drown out the orchestra of her moaning, screaming his name, the sultry grunts he made, thrusting into her, and the vulgar slaps of their privates crashing together, or either sibling slurping up the juices of the other. Adam grew to be a much greater giver. Now barely needing more than a few minutes & his mouth to make Erica cum. And in return she'd let him fuck her to more, or she'd give another treat, sucking & then swallowing his load after a blow job.

The latest time coming to an routine end. Adam fucking Erica to her third orgasm. Missionary, face buried in her tits, balls deep in her pussy oozing with juices & semen. Both Goldberg sibling lay exhausted, breathing heavy, sweating ass their naked bodies heave under their simultaneous orgasms.

"...You're pussies so good Erica."

"You weren't bad yourself little bro."

"How many time did I make you cum this time?"

"It's not polite to ask that moron."

"Neither is it to keep calling me a moron."

"Dad does it."

"For dad it's a term of endearment. It's his way of saying "I love you"."

"Well it's mine to, you moron."

"I love you too."

"But it's time. Get your stuff, and get out."

"You don't have to be so mean about it."

"Hey. I let you cum inside me. I'm the nicest sister in the world."

"...Can you squeeze it out."

"Really."

"Come on, it's cool."

"...Ugh, fine."

Adam climbs off of her, Erica spreading her legs and her lips with her fingers. She takes a few deep breaths and clenches her pussy, straining as she pushes Adam's creampies loose. His white seed spills out in a weak dribble at first then shoots out with several times the force, landing inches from her pussy.

"So cool."

"Now beat it, weirdo."

"...Erica?"

"What?"

"When you do that... is it like...?"

"Like what?"

"...It's, when I did it with mom. Sometimes she'd do something like that while I was doing her. But it wasn't my stuff. It was kind of like she was peeing I guess."

"...You mean squirting."

"What's that?"

"Lainey told me. It's an orgasm, like a normal one. But for those, the girl shoots out a bunch of water her body has built up."

"Do you squirt?"

"Have you seen me squirt?"

"No."

"Then there's your answer."

No every girl is the same Adam. I told you that. Some heat up faster, some cum easier, some squirt."

"She did it a lot."

"Some squirt a lot. She's an horned up old lady. I bet she's squirt if you touched her neck".

"So then why don't you."

"Adam, let it go. It's nothing to worry about."

"I just feel I'm not giving it my all."

"Holy fuck Adam. You're not going to make every girl you fuck squirt like some 50 year old cougar. Mom is a MILF. You and your friend said so. The fact that she'd have been looking for a release, all of her shit probably kept coming out. Hell I made her do it."

"What?"

"...Nothing."

"You said you made her..."

"No I didn't. I said I could make her."

Adam getting a thought in his head moves for the door.

"Adam. No, you'd better not go talk to mom."

But she can't stop him. He turns around and swings the door open. She gives chase, stumbling over their discarded clothing.

"Mom! Mom!"

"Get back here you little son of a bitch!"

The two kids run full speed ass naked through the house. At the bottom of the stairs the run into the middle child Barry.

"What's going on? Why no clothes?"

"No time. Erica's behind me. Where's mom?"

"Kitchen."

Adam runs on. Erica speeds down the stairs with little care of her current status either. But Barry is a bit different.

"You too. Why is everybody naked?"

"Move it Barry."

She pushes past him.

"I this something I don't know about. Fine. If you guys aren't wearing clothes, neither am I!"

Barry quickly taking off all of his clothes. Their father Murray sitting in his chair in his tighty-whities barely notices them, but is paying a bit of attention.

"Barry, puts some damn clothes back on."

"No! If they get to streak. I get to."

He moves to the front door.

"You hear that world. Barry Goldberg is going streaking."

It's a good think to with Lainey coming up the pathway.

"Hey Lainey."

"Hey Bar. What's up with the no clothes?"

"This is a streaking family now."

"No it's not."

"Ignore him. He's shy... still wears underwear in the house. So what have you been up to."

In the kitchen Adam having reaches his mother first.

"Schmoopie, where are your clothes. You'll catch a cold."

"It's like 70 degrees."

"So. Lucy Evan's boy got sick when it was 75 degrees. He ended up getting so bad, they had to amputate his foot."

Over a cold. Mom, stop. I need you."

"Adam... did you run through the house in your birthday suit just for mama. I'm touched."

"What no. Maybe some other time, I..."

"Don't tell him anything!"

Seeing Erica naked as well is a bit much for Beverly who takes things exactly the best as she can.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on here. I know I washed clothes, so you two should be wearing clothes now."

"Tell me about Erica."

"Don't tell him a thing."

"Will someone tell me what's going on before I do."

"Has Erica ever made you cum before?"

"What?"

"Mom I swear to god if you say anything, I'll go upstairs & pack for college right now. I'll move in with Lainey, I'll move in at the YMCA, I'll move to the fucking moon."

"Will you both just calm down. And Erica, what is that on your legs?"

Erica looks down seeing the rest of Adam's semen leaking down her thighs after all of her her hasty activity.

"Fuck."

"Is that? Wait a second. Adam, my pride & joy. Is that why we haven't been having our special snuggy time. Because you've been snuggy-ing with Erica."

"...Well."

"I have failed as a mother."

"Don't say that."

No, it's true. I have failed as a mother. I cook, clean, sweat, live, & die for you. And you betray me for a younger model. I fuck you and you still leave me for her."

"Hey. There is nothing wrong with me."

"Oh nothing. Other than the fact that you're always pent up."

"Oh please. Pent up. I've been releasing every day, several times a day thanks to Adam. You're just jealous he'd rather fuck me, and cum inside my tight pussy than crawl into that nest of mothballs you call a pussy."

"Okay, I am not even going to go there with you. You need to calm down, before you say something you regret."

"Face it. It's not all about you. Just because Adam decided to throw you your first bone in who knows how long, does not mean you're entitled to his dick."

"And what about you you little dolled up jezebel."

"What the hells a jezebel?"

"We can see for ourselves. Adam. Who do you like fucking more. Your sweet young mama, or your bitchy sister."

Bitchy?"

"...I just wanted to ask a question."

"You ask it baby?"

"No, you'd better not."

"Ask mama baby. Then you can fuck mama's pussy for as long as you want."

"Adam if you say anything you can forget about ever putting your dick in me again."

"I just want to know."

"No."

"But what's the big deal?"

"What are you talking about Adam, ask me."

He wants to know if we've fucked. There I said it, it's been said, out in the open."

"Will you guys keep it down in there. The game is on."

""...Hold on... What?"

"Erica said she made you cum before. Did she?"

"Erica."

"...Tell him, I don't care anymore."

"Tell me what. I'm dying over here."

"...Yes. You're sister had made me cum before. A lot actually."

"How much is a lot."

...Oh, since she was 8 or so. Until she turned fourteen."

"Six years."

"It was more like five."

"It was more like six. Oh my little Erica was so good at it."

"At it."

"She knew how to like her mama's pussy so good. She could always make me cum. Just like you schmoo."

"Wait. So you had sex with Erica for six years?"

"Five."

"Six. And not at first. She asked me about sex before, just like you. And I told her. Me telling turned into me explaining. And that turned into me showing. Before we knew it, we were doing each other all over the house. We started with touching, then licking. Then we'd rub each other."

"Mom."

"Oh what, you said you didn't care..."

Erica crosses her arms, pouting like a child. Adam listening to every word closely while also jerking off his erect dick to her story time.

After the first few months or so, we started really having fun. It'd climb on top of her, and we'd rub our pussies together until we both came at the same time. It was great. Our own little mother daughter bonding."

"What happened."

"...She turned on me."

"I did not turn on you."

"She turned. One day, there were less hugs, less touching & licking. Then no nubbies. before I knew it, we were back to normal as if she never asked."

"What happened Erica?"

"I grew up. I couldn't go to high school being the kid who learned about sex from her own mother and was fucking her every time she went home."

"But you did."

"They didn't have to know that."

"Please. This is Beverly Goldberg we're talking about. If I went to high school and kept on sleeping with mo, she'd be pulling me out of lass every other day so we could fuck."

"I don't do that... much."

"It's the same thing with Barry."

"You fucked Barry too."

"Since he was five."

"But he turned on me too."

"We can't sleep with you forever."

"Hang on. So you fucked Barry & Erica, but you wouldn't sleep with me at first. What's up with that."

"Oh schmoopie. I wanted to. When you came & asked me I wanted to so badly. I never had so much fun as when I would fuck them, and make them cum. But I didn't want you to turn on me too. I'd rather think about it and dream that I could instead of have you ask me and then drop me too."

"Mom. That'll never happen. You're like the most important person in my life."

"Schmoopie."

Beverly gives Adam a kiss, dropping down and sucking his erect cock.

"Mom!"

Erica's cry snaps her out of it and she comes back up."

"You couldn't let her finish?"

"Erica... You have no idea what those special times meant to me."

"Like they weren't for me. I loved our times together. But I had to grow up."

"But you could have still come to me very now and then."

"...I know. But how could I. I quit cold turkey. It's not like I could have just come up after all this time & said, let's fuck."

"You're right. You did quit. And you couldn't have said that. But you're wrong too. You wouldn't have had to say anything."

Beverly moves to Erica, touching her cheek.

"I can see it in your eyes. That look. All you had to do was give me that look. And we could have."

Erica looks up at her mother and Beverly smiles.

"There it is."

She kisses her, Erica a bit against it. But as Beverly's tongue snakes into her mouth and she feels her mother's hands squeezing her ass she leans into it. Adam's hand goes back around his cock, stroking to the sight of the two of them making out.

"This is so cool."

"Lets fuck."

"Sure thing scmhoo."

Beverly brings her hand down, a finger sliding between her cheeks and gliding across her lips.

"Just like before."

"Okay."

You're a bit bigger than the last time. My fingers could fit inside you while in your ass."

"Like I said, I grew up."

"Not too much."

"...No, not too much."

Adam enjoys the sight of Erica making her way to the table. Beverly right behind her. She bends over the kitchen table, receiving a playful smack on each cheek.

"You you still like it when I put my fingers in your hair?"

Beverly slides a single finger into Erica's slit, forcing the remaining semen out of her and down her thighs while running her fingers over her scalp.

"Oghhhhh..."

"Just like you remember?"

"Just like."

"Good. After I make you cum, dinner should be close to being done."

Beverly gets on her knees. bringing a second finger to her pussy, and letting her tongue knock Erica's clit around.

"Fuck... oh fuck, mom."

"I want you to cum for mama baby. Cum for mama."

Beverly has three fingers up to the knuckles in Erica, tongue making a home on her clit. She's biting on place-mats and clawing into the wood by the time she does reach an orgasm. Her legs tremble and buckle as she cums, Beverly spreading her cheeks wide open and sucking her daughter dry.

"You still taste the same."

"I figured you'd taste Adam."

With his name spoken, the girls turn to see him leaning back. Limp dick in hand as his semen dribbles from his dick fresh from cumming at the sight of the two of them.

"Balls."

"Come here Adam. Don't just watch."

Adam stumbles to a steady stance before walking over. Erica joins her mother on her knees, the two kissing, tasting Erica's orgasm on their tongues.

"Come on Erica. Show me what you've been teaching him."

As Erica takes Adam's dick into her mouth, Beverly puts her hand on Erica's pussy, rubbing her clit and sliding her digit back inside. The teen moans sending vibrations up Adam's shaft. He sprouts in her mouth still leaking cum, but ready to shoot off another load. Erica takes the both of her hands, one on each side to her mom. She fingers her pussy with one, while she takes to fingers and shoves them up Bev's ass.

"Fuck."

Oh fuck."

Erica leaves Adam, letting Beverly take over. The blond mama gobbles her sons cock down, taking him all the way in.

"Oh my god, mom."

Beverly hold shim in, using her tongue to pull his balls into her mouth as well. Adam thrusts into her gaping mouth for a few seconds before she retches and he slides out, spit hanging strong in thick strands.

"Have some baby."

Erica opens her mouth and Beverly spits a load of the mess onto her tongue, Erica then taking aback over. The strands of cum & spit now connecting their mouths to Adam's dick.

"It's all about controlling your gag reflex. You force yourself to endure cans of hairspray and you can hold onto a dick as deep as he is long for over a minute."

But Erica isn't nearly as good, spitting out Adam's length after just a couple seconds.

"You need to practice."

"What do you think I've been doing?"

"You've been making me practice on you."

Adam speaking up gets his dick bit by his sister.

"Argh!"

"Erica, play nice. Don't bite your brother's dick. Make it up to him."

She looks at her mother who isn't having any of it. With a roll of her eyes she goes along.

"Let him cum inside that pretty pussy."

Erica gets up, bending over the table again.

"Ah, ha, ha. On your back."

Mom?"

"I said on your back. I want you too."

Erica climbs onto the table, getting on her back so Beverly can climb on top of her. She pulls her pants & underwear off before mounting her daughter, making a nice little sandwich for the lucky boy.

"Remember when we used to do this."

"Yeah. But I was on top."

"I let ou. You were so cute when I let you ride meehhhh!"

Beverly takes a breath with Adam ramming his cock into her.

"Adam. She said fuck me, not her."

"Sorry. My glasses got fogged up."

"Don't worry schmoo. You fuck up both."

Adam thrusts into his mother for a while before pulling out and fucking Erica's pussy just barely an inch away. She moans as she's spread open by Adam, and her neck & breasts are licked by Beverly, when they're not tonguing down each others mouths. Every now and then, Adam pulls out of them both, sliding his dick between their slits and fucking their folds, cock rubbing through their hairy cunts and fucking their clits. The table rocks under the weight of both Goldberg girls, but even more so when the trio each begin to climax. One by one, each cumming nearly three times each before dinner is ready. Adam cums the last time, painting their connected posteriors & pussies with a hot layer of cum. The body drops down, catching himself and sitting at the table to see the girls still kissing. Beverly begins rubbing their cum covered pussies together making her daughter moan and claw at her back.

"Fuck, I missed this."

"I've missed it to. All of our snuggies, huggies, and nubbies. The taste of your little pussy on my lips when I went to bed."

"Or the smell of your stupid hairspray in my pillow."

"You loved being on top."

"...I loved you even more."

"You know, I usually touched myself every night after we were done."

"I did to, like two to three times."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too mom."

It's not long before they're fucking each other to their first dual orgasm in years. By the second one, Adam's back to his feet, on his knees on the table with them. His sack and ass pressed against Erica's forehead as the both of them suck his dick again, taking turns and working together while still grinding their cunts to seconds sticky finish. The trio are only interrupted for a second when Lainey passes through the kitchen, naked, Barry's cum covering most of her face.

"...This family is crazy."

She grabs two soda from the fridge. Blowing another kiss for something she feels she set into motion. The watch as she cum covered back and ass strut away, swaying as the semen drips down her back and between her ass, running down her legs. Dinner ends up coming an extra hour late, the three having to fuck several more orgasms out of each other after seeing the cum covered blonde angel.

-FRIDAY-

By noon tomorrow Adam is drained beyond belief having doubled if not tripled his amount of orgasms he's had compared to last week. Things only got more interesting when Lainey had returned this morning with a bag in tow. The ring leader wanted to see some results, and Erica was not shy about controlling her new toy. He'd eaten his sister out over five times & fucked twice as much before he could even get any breakfast. And she only wanted more when he did get some. After two hours of cumming he needed a break, leaving both girls in Erica's room. Across the table from his is his plucky grandfather "Pops".

"What's the matter kiddo? You look like you haven't slept in days."

"Oh believe me. I've slept plenty, and that ain't the problem."

"So tell me. What's on your mind."

"...Nothings on my mind. It's other places where things won;t get off."

"I'm not following."

"Pops. What's the deal with teenage girls."

"Oh brother. Now that's a question."

"...How do that have so much energy?"

"Well Adam. It's not just teenage girls. It's women. believe me, while I was raising Bevvie. You wouldn't believe it. I'd wake up and she'd be all over the place, jumping around the house, talking, dancing, singing. And she wasn't necessarily that good at some of those things. By the time she was Erica's age, she was even more of a handful. And I was at work a lot, all day sometimes. I'd be exhausted. Ready to drop when I came through the door. But you know what."

"What?"

"Every time I did, she would be right there. With a big smile. Made the whole day seem worth it just to come home to that face."

"...That's nice Pops, but that doesn't answer my question."

"You were looking for an answer."

"Yes."

"Adam. Bevvie's all grown up. You've seen your mother. She's got even more energy now than when she was a teen. I'm not even sure how that's possible, I don't know how she does it."

"Well she gets it from you. You're the personification of youth."

"...True. I am very youthful."

With his only insight gone, Adam leaves the table, preparing to avoid the call of his master until he can walk straight again. A distraction he wasn't looking for appears in the form of his naked older brother. Barry casually walking into the kitchen with absolutely nothing on but a smile.

"Hey peeps."

"Oh my god."

"Barry, for god sake son, put on your clothes."

"No way. This is a naked family from now on. I don't know why you too are even still sporting those things called clothes."

"Because it's normal."

"You say normal, I hear unnatural. God made man naked, so I shall live as such."

"Barry, they didn't have denim jeans & blouses back then."

"Sure they did. All they'd have to do is ask god for it. Besides, Lainey digs the new me. She says it's something else, a totally different experience to see me like this the first second she sees me."

"I believe her. Cause I'll never look at you the same way again."

"Look all you want. But touching is for the ladies. Which I'm now obligated to say is exclusively Lainey from now on. So, touchings for my Lainey."

"...I've got to get out of here."

Adam b-lines past Barry who pours himself a glass of milk and sits down at the table with Pops.

"Kids."

"Yeah."

"I'm surprised you are rocking the new look Pops. You're on a first name biases with the ladies."

"I'm pretty sure no one wants to see me walking around in my birthday suit Barry."

"You can't think that. You've got to be like me. I don't care what anyone thinks. All that matters is what Lainey thinks."

"...I don't know how you managed to get her Bar, but okay. If this is the you she likes and you want to be it, I say go for it."

"You see Pops. You get it. You're not like all of those "clothes". Me & you, we're the normies."

"Does it get cold?"

"Oh yeah, all the time. But surprisingly not as cold as you'd think."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Adam trudges up the staircase into the upstairs hallway. Erica's door opens and he freezes, a deer caught in the headlights. But it's just Lainey.

"...What are you doing out here?"

"...Uh, nothing. I was just..."

"Hiding from your sister."

"Yeah, she's a sexual monster."

Lainey giggles and nods.

"Yeah, she is. She doesn't have a boyfriend, and well... I can admit to helping her a bit in that area. She can get real pent up. But when she gets a release, she's pretty cool."

"I know. I like her after she cums. But why the heck does she have to cum so much every time."

"I figured someone like you should be fine."

"How so."

"You're what, 10, 11?"

"Twelve."

"I would have guessed you might be starting where she did. I thought you'd be excited to get your dick into anything that moved until you couldn't."

"I am. But I'm just a boy. Erica wants to cum like five times every day... And I've already spent the last week doing the same thing with my mom. I'm actually surprised that when I cum, something still comes out."

"I see your point."

"It's fun, but it's exhausting work too."

"...Erica tells me you're doing all of this for some special girl."

"Yeah. Dana Caldwell. My girl... my ex-girlfriend."

"She told me the story. She's one lucky girl if you're putting yourself through all of this."

"So what now?"

"...I'll tell you what. I'm going to do you a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"A two-fer. But it's also a quid-pro-quo."

"A what?"

"An exchange. I'm going to do you a favor. In exchange you do me one."

"What's the exchange."

"A bit of advice. If you expect to last the rest of the month, pace yourself. The thing is, Erica uses you like this, because you let her. She may seem hard & a bit standoff-ish. But she needs you about as much as you need her."

"Okay. What do you want?"

"You."

"Like, me."

"That your room?"

"Yeah."

"I'd like to see it. Think you could show me around?"

"Okay."

Adam escorts Lainey into his room. Lainey close the door behind them, leaving little time for the boy ti turn around before she pushes him onto his bed.

"Wha, what are doing?"

"I think you know already what I'm doing?"

"I don't want to assume."

"You're so cute."

Lainey takes the last steps closing the distance between them. While she moves she takes her jacket off, dropping it to his left.

Unless you want me to stop."

"No."

"Aww, thank you."

Lainey takes off her shirt next, dropping it on his right, and then brings herself down to his lap.

"...Do you want me, to do...?"

"I'll take care of everything. Just watch me, and let me take care of you."

"...Okay."

Lainey has his pants unbuckled & unbuttoned in a second. She pulls them down followed by his underwear. The mere presence of her inches from his member has the muscle standing at attention, throbbing at her breathing.

"I wanted to see the great Adam for myself."

"Great Adam?"

"Your sister's told me how good you've been getting. I'm impressed. It took me nearly two weeks to get Erica to eat pussy like a pro. I've heard you got it down in one."

"So you want me to.."

"I said, I want you to let me take care of you. You've been training your sister. I appreciate all that you've done."

Lainey lowers her mouth onto Adam's dick, occasionally breaking off from her increasingly wet skin to jerk him off with her hand while talking.

"Erica needs a trainer. To keeps her urges in check. To make her a nice little slut. You can't give it all to her at once. You've got to give her one inch at a time until she begs for the full length. I'm good, but I can't play with her all of the time. You've been picking up that slack."

"It was my pleasuarghhh!"

Adam's mouth gapes open, his tongue slightly poking out of his O as Lainey begins sucking on his sack, moaning giving him an unbelievable sensation. The vibrations are only the start as Lainey then drapes her tongue over the entire bottom width of his cock, sliding it up to the tip. Adam moans out like a girl, Lainey's tongue flicking over the pre-cum covered tip. She returns to the base of his cock, licking back up, this time rubbing her thumb & index along his length from the sides. He shudders and cries out.

"Like I said, so cute. And if you keep this up, she'll be the perfect little bitch. I want her to be my bitch, until she finds a nice guy. Don't you want that."

"I want anything, just don't stop."

"I won't. I've got plans for you too Adam."

Her hand wraps around the base of his dick, her grip so intense that his dick erupts with pre-cum. The clear sticky substance trailing down his length and over her fingers.

"And I'm going to take full advantage of you."

Lainey places her lips around his girth again, this time staying on the boy until he blows his load into her mouth after barely two minutes. Adam looks, a bit upset by his early climax, but the feeling of it is not something he'll apologize for. lainey doesn't seem to mind either, slowly jerking his limping dick, squeezing every last drop of his spunk onto her cum covered tongue. A few shots land on her lips and over the bridge of her nose. The blonde teen smiles and he nearly cums again. Lainey tilts her head back, letting Adam see her swallows his load. To prove it she sticks her tongue out, with barely a single trace other than the lighter tone of her taste buds. That's when she wipes the come from her nose, licking the rest from her lips, and sucks her finger dry. Adam's dick is still leaking cum, which she takes care of. Lainey sucks him until he's rock hard, semen swallowed again leaving none left in him.

"So you taste as good as you look. Nice... But, we're still not done yet."

Lainey stands back up, taking off her hot pink bra. Her tits, bigger than Erica's now exposed to him. She leans forward. Her breath now marred by the scent of his semen talks to him again.

"You can play with them if you want."

Lainey continues to bend over, Adam too busy staring to try anything at the moment. She lifts her skirt, not taking it off, but up to her upper thighs so she can then pull her matching colored panties down to her ankles. She steps out of them and lets her denim skirt fall back down. Fishnet stockings & shoes still on, Lainey climbs onto Adam's lap. His dick gravitating to the teens pussy. She puts one hand under her skirt out of view. And the next second his dick is sliding up her silk like cunt with a lustful groan.

"Let's see what the last Goldberg can do."

Adam stares up at the blonde goddess riding his dick right now. His mouth hanging open from when she licked his length. She smiles between her slow but intense thrusts and removes his glasses leaving him blind. After the first few minutes, Adam & Lainey begin kissing. A bit after that, Lainey increases her speed, bucking her hips on Adam. He licks her tongue as she does the same. The salty taste of his previous orgasm lingering on her. Adam doesn't care. He wouldn't care if his cum was still on her tongue. Her pussy is too good for him to think of anything else. She's tighter than Erica, wetter. The way she's strangling his dick, he can't imagine it being better. Lainey is better than Erica, better than his mother. Every second he's inside of her he counts his blessings and praying he last just one more before the inevitable end comes to ruin it. Adam wants to give everything back to her, but he can't. His cock getting used by the older teen in the way it is, is too much for him. His few licks and the seconds of sucking on her neck and breasts are just that. Overshadowed by him digging his nails into her bare back. He starts thrusting, holding out seconds longer, and then he cums. Lainey lets her breathing hit his neck while he grunts, his dick shooting off constantly in her pussy for almost a minute. When she figures he he's done, she gives his dick a few more strokes with her pussy, milking his dick for all it has. While pulling the cum from his member, Adam's dick flops out, flaccid and empty. When Lainey legs him go, he falls onto his back.

"Fuck... that... that... was..."

"It's okay. Don;t bother talking, I know."

lainey sits up, spreading her lips open. With a bit of straining she begins to pour Adam's whole creampie out over his stomach.

"Wow. You came even more than Barry does. I'm flattered."

Lainey leans over Adam, kissing him for a few minutes. His dick hops up, slapping against her thigh but he's too worn out to fully get erect again.

"That was the best..."

"Thank you."

"...When can we do this again?"

"...Adam, you're cute, so cute. But I'm dating Barry."

"But what about Erica?"

"He knows. He also knows Erica can't steal me away from him. I don't think he'll feel the same about you. And, this was just my way of thanking you, for your sister."

She climbs off of him and his bed, getting dressed now that they're done.

"Even if we keep it a secret. I'd never tell him."

"Sorry Adam."

"Even if you could help me with the Dana thing?"

"I'm sure that's what you think you want, but trust me. I'm too much for you. If I let you fuck me, and I really started to fuck you, for the rest of the month, you'd probably pass on ten Dana's... I'd fuck your brains out of your skull. Just keep working at it. You'll be the best she's every had. But you might want to broaden your searching a bit more."

"Okay."

"See you in the morning, bright & early for your next lesson. Oh, and don't worry about Erica. I'll take care of her for tonight."

"Thanks Lainey."

"Sure thing. Who knows. Maybe after you've shown Dana a few things, you can tell me all about it. You may even last long enough to make me cum too."

Lainey walks out of his room and Adam takes a second to enjoy the rest of his orgasm fading away, and in the fact that he can get some rest now.

-SATURDAY-

The next morning Adam came to Erica's bedroom door. He opened it and got hard as the sight of Lainey, naked, spread eagle on Erica's bed. His sister Erica also naked, between her legs, slurping at the blondes pussy while fingering her own.

"Mhmmmm, shit. You're getting a lot better."

"Thanks."

"Oh god... Yes, right there. Slide your fingers right there."

"Right here."

"Yessss... now find it..."

Erica finger Lainey but slowly becomes frustrated."

"...I can't"

"Come on baby. Find my G-spot. You're so close."

Erica dips her fingers deeper into Lainey while lights up.

"Anghhhh... you see."

"Yeah, I do."

"Fuck... don't stop... Adam."

Erica turns her head, but Lainey uses her foot to turn her attention back to her pussy."

"Ah ah, you're not finished..."

"The door was unlocked."

"I know, I left it unlocked. Your sister's not finished yet. You're free to watch, or play along. But she can't have any dick until she's finished making me cum."

Adam nod, glad he'll be able to rest a bit more. But watching his sister eat out Lainey has his dick pointing to them. He moves over to the bed, pulling his pajamas down a bit and coiling around his cock. He begin pumping it while watching them. Lainey's light moaning and the slippery licks of Erica's tongue and fingers bringing the blonde closer to an orgasm made the whole thing perfect. His mind raced to fucking one of them, or both of them. Lainey especially after the brief time they had in his room. This brought him the closest, and in no time he came. His semen firing out, ropes of cum landing all across Erica's face. The brunette giving him the look of death as he continued to cum on her and in her hair, but the glare faded as the two seen Lainey begin to climax as well. Erica looks back to her best friend, focusing more on her pink clit, fingering her pussy with more force, speed, rubbing the special places she had discovered lainey enjoyed. She bucked and spasms, cumming to Erica's talented tongue. Erica brings her hand to her pussy, peeling her lips apart as her pussy shoots off a bit in mirror of Adam. Her clear cum cascading into Erica's mouth. When she knows what kind of orgasm she's having, she goes back for more, drinking her squirting orgasm down. She sucks on her pussy until the juices stop, rubbing her clit and scratching her nails through Lainey's patch of blonde pubic hair.

"Fuck. That's another win for you."

"What's that, 12 now."

"Don't get cocky. It's still 43 to 12."

"I'll catch up."

Lainey pulls Erica to her.

"Looks like your brother gave us a treat."

Lainey licks up Adam's semen from Erica's face. The two teen then sharing his cum over their tongues and then both swallowing down half. Adam's erection gets the older teens attention and a single finger wag has him joining. The girls now taking turns sucking his dick until his dick is spotless.

"It's good to see you. Hope you got some rest."

"I did."

"Cause your sister just make me cum. But I think she's still dripping wet. Do you think your did can make her pussy happy."

"Yeah."

"You heard him Erica. Get your fat ass up here so he can fuck you."

Erica kisses Lainey and smiles. She gets up off her knees as Lainey scoots back on the bed. She climbs between her legs, Lainey taking pleasure in aiding in her movements. Erica turns around, grasped by Lainey who spreads her legs.

"We did this last night, what do you think Adam?"

Adam moves in, seeing Lainey directing his eyes to Erica's pussy. Just above it is her hair, or what used to be. Her somewhat un-groomed patch has been shaven down, a perfect "A" shaven in over her now rather bald slit.

"We wanted to show you a little something special."

Lainey rubs Erica's slit & spreads her lips.

"It's your pussy today. You did such a great job learning. I think you've earned another treat."

"So I can..."

"You get to fuck this tight little pussy until 9. However many times you want, but when your times up. It's back to working, got it."

"Got it."

"Come on Erica. You need to show Adam what we've been practicing too."

The girls kiss as Adam slides his dick into his sister, Lainey's fingers still rubbing over the girl's clitoris.

"So how'd you like fucking your first virgin?"

"What?"

"A virgin. I know she's a lot tighter than your mom. How was it the first time?"

"...Erica's not a virgin."

"Not anymore, since you've fucked her so much. But she was."

"No she wasn't. Erica, you..."

"Oh you didn't tell him. Erica, naughty. Tell your brother the truth."

Erica bites her bottom lip, holding onto her words as Adam's dick slides up her canal.

"...I was, I was a virgin before you did me that first time on the bed."

"No way. But your knew so much."

"Everything I've learn, Lainey taught me."

"But you're Erica. You've had boyfriends."

"I've had boys that I like."

"Your sister may be popular. But she's not easy. Up until now, she hadn't had a single inch inside of her that wasn't either of our fingers. A brush handle, a cucumber, candle, we had a lot of run, but..."

"So I'm the first."

"That's right. You were the first to plant some flowers in your sister garden. You plowed this virgin soil for the very first time, and now, I think she's a bit addicted to your dick Adam."

"...Soil what?"

"...You both are so cute. You've got a lot to learn Adam. Just keep pushing that dick into her until you cum nerd, or she does, or you both do. Plus you get to watch us. She belongs to you for the next two hours."

Lainey tilts Erica's head up, kissing down the girl from her mouth to her neck while rubbing her perky nipples. Adam sucks on the other Lainey isn't playing with. And the both of them enjoy licking her neck. Erica melts to the both of them having their way with her, and she cums a few minutes after that. Her orgasm strains Adam's dick and he ejaculates deep inside her pussy with a girlish groan.

"...Holy shit, now way. You just came in your sister."

"It's not the first time."

"What else haven't you been telling me. Then it's good that she's on the pill. Guess you can cum inside of her all you want then."

Adam takes a second to collect himself. He plays with Erica until he's hard again, and then before he knows it he's fucking and cumming in her creampied pussy over & over, either cumming in her again adding to his growing stock or blowing it all over Erica's face & body much to Lainey's delight.


	3. Emmy Mirsky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is now two weeks into his training and has two women under his sexual belt, both of which happen to be his mother and older sister. But he's still not as ready as he wants to be. Ready to explore more of the carnal world, the young boy discovers his next partner has actually come to him rather than him having to find her. And this time it's someone equally close to home as his best friend/sister figure Emmy "Muscles" Mirsky enters the fray. Adam isn't sure she will offer him much beyond what he already knows but quickly finds out about a different kind of partner, the sexual dynamo.

The year was 1980 something and sex was all the rage. Whether it was in movies, in books, magazines, it was everywhere. And everyone was a part of it in some way or another. But the ones who never showed it often times were the biggest sexual freaks of them all. A secret that not even Dave Kim knew.

Following a second sex filled week in the pursuit of becoming a sex Jedi, Adam woke up Sunday morning with the plan of confronting Dave Kim and divulging the weeks exploits. But before he went downstairs for breakfast, his sister Erica opened his bedroom door as he was getting dressed.

"Hey, Adam. My room now."

"For what?"

"No questions. Just move your butt."

"But I have to finish getting dressed and then I have to go eat. I'm still a growing boy, I need nourishment if I'm going to keep going."

Not taking no for an answer she glares at him and he drops his shirt on his bed.

"You won't need your clothes anyway. Now hurry up."

"Okay, I'm coming."

She leaves and he follows behind her. Once they're in her room she locks the door behind them and wastes no time in getting undressed. Already not wearing a shirt she unhooks her bra with one hand and pulls it off of her shoulders.

"We need to make this quick. I'm meeting Lainey at her house before we head to the mall."

"Why didn't you just touch yourself?"

"Are you seriously complaining about having your hot sister ready to fuck you at a moments notice?"

"God no. This is actually really nice. Kind of like we're connecting like we used to."

"Enough sappy stuff bro & take your clothes off."

"And there it goes."

Adam unbuttons his pants and pulls them down along with his boxers. Erica gets down on her knees and starts jerking his pecker.

"And it is nice, okay. Just don't make it weirder than it already is."

"Fine."

Feeling a bit of hardness coming to his length, Erica takes Adam into her mouth. He lets out a moan watching Erica's head of chestnut brown hair bobbing on his cock. His eyes close soon after and his head tilting back at the incredible pleasure his sister gives him.

"Oh... ugh, Erica..."

"Good. Looks like you're ready."

"Erica?"

"What?"

"Do you think you could do that thing with your boobs again?"

"What, a tit job. I already told you we're on a clock. And I'm not wasting the extra time cleaning up after you cover me in cum again... But hey. You're doing me a favor, so... Some other time alright. When I'm not busy, come in and I'll return the favor."

"Cool. You're a great big sister."

"Thanks. Now come on, get your dick inside me and make me cum."

Erica lifts herself up to her feet and moves to the side of her bed. Adam takes his place behind her spread legs and his dick finds her wet folds. He looks and sees the trails of her juices down her inner thighs.

"You're already wet."

"I never said I didn't try... I did. But it just didn't feel as good as when you or Lainey did it. And not as good as you feel when you're inside of me."

Adam smiles hearing her admit this. The thought that someone like Erica, even if she was a virgin before him saying he was actually really good at this and the fact that she didn't have his mother's bias gave him hope that when Dana returned he would be ready for her. But he also felt something else for his sister too.

"Hey, Erica. Turn over."

She sighs but does as he asks. She sits down and lays down on her back spreading her legs for him to press up against her.

"What does the position matter?"

"I just like looking at you. You're my sister yeah but, you're really pretty and I like your boobs."

"...You made it weird."

"Sorry."

"No, it's good... You're really good at getting a girl in the mood."

Adama then sinks into his sister, his dick opening her folds and the girl shivers as she exhales a moan into the air. Adam lays on top of her pushing further into her and cups her head with both hands. She feels him bottom out and his balls pressed against her juicy rear just as she's pulled into a kiss. Despite her facade and wanting him to simply take her, Erica felt that it wasn't a total loss since he did give her so much attention.

"...I love you little bro."

"I love you too."

Adam kisses her again and she grabs the back of his head pulling him into a more passionate embrace. Her experiments with Lainey shine through and Adam is able to focus more of his attention on her chest as well. His hands fall to her endowed breasts and he gives them a squeeze. Her pert nipples are given a pinch as he pulls his length from her heat and thrusts it back in. Adam & Erica moan into each other's mouths through their sexes meeting and it doesn't take long for the intensity of their exchange to heat up.

Erica's bed hits against the bedroom wall with each thrusts he gives her. As he pulls away from her mouth, Adam brings his lips to her breasts. Erica's head tosses to the side and she bites her finger feeling her brother sucking her nipple. The other bounces around freely while his other hand goes down and pleasures her throbbing clit.

Unable to keep her legs spread apart with him delivering such a thrilling pounding she lets her legs instinctively wrap around Adam's narrow waist. She hooks her ankles and pulls his ass closer each time he thrusts. The added force impacts her pussy harder. As the pleasure increases she has to wrap her arms around the boy as well. Her bliss takes over and she squeezes him tightly taking all of his thrusts and cries her heart out in his mouth.

Erica nears her orgasm and moves closer with each time his full length hits its deepest and his balls & thighs slaps against her ass dripping in her girl cum. Adam is close behind her getting ready to release. In the final moments of it the siblings love making Erica dig her nails into Adam's back. Her erotic excitement overflows into a full blown orgasm. Her grip is at its tightest and she squeezes Adam with all her strength until her body reacts on its own. Erica's shoulders spring to the bed and her back arches upward.

Adam struggles not to blow his load inside of her. Though the sight of her climaxing encourages him to begin his thrusting again and let a torrent of his seed into her womb. His eyes glued to his sister's body he watches her quiver. Erica's young tits jiggling atop her chest, her orgasmic face expressing the sheer bliss she's experiencing, all carrying on through her orgasm then fading to a momentary calm.

"...Fuck ...oh gosh, that felt so fucking good."

"Yeah."

"Did you finish too?"

"Not yet. I was about to but, then you started."

"...What a gentleman. Well if you're that close, you can finish in my mouth. Save me the clean up."

Adam nods in agreement pulling his cock out of her soaked cunt. Erica watches his length dripping wet in her juices and likely some of his own pre-cum flop around still raging hard as he climbs up onto the bed and on her. Erica is a little happy she gets to finish her brother off like this for making her cum. His length waves in front of her face and she lifts a hand to his ass pushing him closer. Adam exhales as his dick slides into her wet mouth and he's enveloped once again in Erica.

Adam gives several thrusts halfway into her mouth to get back where he was. Erica's other hand comes up caressing his other ass cheek and she pulls on him. He takes her input to slide his dick further in. Despite her downed position Adam forces his dick through her mouth past what he'd expect her to be able to fit comfortably. His length bending enough to sink snuggly down her throat.

Erica keeks a breath as Adam sits in her throat reveling in her. A jolt fires up his back and a bunch of goosebumps coat his skin. His stillness abruptly changes into a flurry of thrusts. His hands close into fists pulling on her head. From the top Adam forces his length in and out of Erica's throat never leaving her mouth. She is ready to give him a signal that she'll need a breath but he doesn't last long enough for her to give it.

Adam thrusts in an instant from shooting his cum down her throat. But she gags a little and he feels it around his length. He lets out a groan straining his body and falters. His dick slides out of her throat the moment he begins cumming and his seed shoots out of his length in thick ropes that land all over her mouth. With her windpipe not stuffed to the brim with Adam's meat she inhales through her nostrils and gets a clogging whiff of his cum. He finishes off giving a few more thrusts which Erica responds with sucking on his limping member.

With all of his jizz emptied from him, Adam sits back. Erica collects the cum into a pool on her tongue and swallows it with one loud gulp. Her eyes look at his cock shrinking a bit between his legs as the ecstasy rapidly leaves his body. She wipes up a line of his spunk from her lip and sticks it in her mouth.

"Mmmm... Not bad for clean up duty."

"That was great."

"Yeah..."

Erica pushes Adam off of her and sits up.

"Okay. Clothes on and get out of my room dork."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know I don't like you in my room even when I'm in here and especially when I'm not."

Adam sits on the edge of her bed as she tosses his pants and underwear on his bare lap then grabs her towel to wipe off the thin veil of sweat collecting on her.

"Okay."

Adam walks over to the door then glancing over seeing Erica bend over. Her pussy peeks out from between her cheeks as the brunette teen pulls her mini skirt up her legs and adjusts it properly.

"Oh Adam."

He turns around to receive a long kiss from his sister. He simply goes with it even as she slips him her tongue and explores his mouth. The taste of his recently swallowed cum is all over her tongue but he's so used to it by now he actually likes the taste of it on her and his mother. Erica's tongue slithers from between his lips and Adam is left with his mouth open tongue licking the air after she's moved away. The sight of him still trying to continue makes her smile.

"Dipstick..."

He opens his eyes and sees her smiling at him, her bare chest still on full display.

"...Your dick, my tits later. Don't forget."

"I won't."

"Good. Now go beat it."

"I'm already leaving."

"No..."

Erica glances down with Adam following her eyes. The two look at his throbbing dick after their last kiss. Adam nods and before doing so kisses his sister on her cheek leaving her speechless. Seeing him walk away she chuckles under her breath and closes the door.

Following jerking off in his room to get rid of the boner Erica gave him, Adam headed downstairs into the kitchen. Then after finishing his breakfast & his horny mother at the table, Adam walked into the hallway to get the phone. Beverly powerwalks up behind him and pinches him on his behind.

"Mom!"

"I couldn't resist your cute little tush."

"I'm on the phone."

"Alright, I'll be going. I should be back in around two hours. Maybe you can help your mama cool down."

"Actually I'm going to meet Dave Kim."

"Well when will you be back?"

"I don't know. By noon."

"Then I'll be back by noon. I should be good and sweaty by then. Then we can take one of our special baths again."

"Fine... Yeah, Mrs. Kim, it's Adam Goldber. Can I speak to Dave Kim?"

"Well."

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?"

"Mom, phone."

"Kiss your mother goodbye."

Adam leans in kissing Beverly on her cheek but she wants a real kiss and taps her index on her lips. Adam persists and kisses her on the lip. As he expected she goes the extra mile with the kiss leading to the two Goldbergs making out. Mrs. Kim talks to him through the phone but he can't respond as Beverly refuses to let him go. But he is eventually able to get away.

"Yes, I'm still here. Thank you."

"Oh look schmoopie, your little guy is all hard again. I can hold off on my walk to take care of you again."

"Mom I can't. Seriously, phone. Then I have to go."

"Okay, fine. But you can't keep an erection for longer than a few minutes without a release. Monica Kowalski's son had one for half an hour and had blue balls so bad he had to have his left testicle amputated."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Well it happened."

"Hey Adam."

"Hang on Dave Kim."

"I can hold off my walk."

"No mom, just go on your walk. My testicles will be fine."

"Are you talking to your mom Adam? Is she trying to have sex with you?"

"Yes."

"Yes, so you do want me to stay?"

"No mom. No, you can go, I'm talking to Dave Kim."

"Dude if your mom wants to have sex with you do her."

"I already did."

"Adam I swear if you don't drop your pants and fuck your mom..."

"Dave Kim I'm not..."

"Nothing mom! ...You heard wrong. I don't care what Jenny said!"

"Dave Kim?"

"So should I stay or should I go?"

Having had enough Adam puts the phone to his chest to silence one of the voices.

"Mom. Go."

"Later."

"Yes, later. Now go on your walk."

Beverly puts her hands up in her defence before making her way out the front door. Adam has himself a sigh of relief that she's gone. The faint sound of his friend speaking to his chest reminds him he was on the phone and brings it back to his ear.

"...Dave Kim?"

"Dude, we are so not friends anymore. How could you pass on banging your hot MILF."

"I'm not doing this with you again Dave Kim."

"Fine, don't do it with me. Let me do it with your mom."

"No. You cannot have sex with my hot MILF mom... my MILF... mom!"

A second later the front door opens as Beverly pokes her head back inside."

"Did you call schmoo? It sounds like you said you wanted to have..."

"Mom... go for a walk..."

"Fine."

The front door closes again as Beverly actually leaves once and for all.

"I can't believe you didn't nail your mom."

"What is your obsession with sleeping with my mom Dave Kim?"

"Your mom is hot dude. Name one boy in our class that wouldn't give anything to bang her and I'll name a liar. I kind of wish my mom was like that."

"Whatever, okay. I already had sex with her during breakfast and you know Beverly Goldberg pretty much never takes no for an answer. If I don't put my foot down she'll just keep trying to have special snuggie time..."

Adam waits for his friend to respond but the other end of the line remains silent.

"Hello, hello. Are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just looking to see where the down side to that is... Nope. Can't seem to find one."

"The downside is, if my mom is hounding for my boyhood 24/7 then I'll never be able to..."

"I know, I know. Sex Jedi... blow Dana's mind... Baio..."

"And I've already got Erica to worry about too. She's almost as bad. I swear both of them were just untapped geysers ready to explode. And now that they have I can't seem to keep them from hounding after my pecker."

"Yeah, still not seeing that as a 'problem per say'. But if you're still set on Dana... even if I'd take banging them for as long as I could before they wised up or I died in a sex induced heart attack... I get it."

"Thank you."

"Well, if you're looking to add another girl to the mix, I think I have an idea."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. We'll meet and discuss."

"Who is it?"

"Can't speak now... The uh, line isn't safe."

"Safe. What are you talking about? It was safe enough for you to talk about banging my mom and sister."

"That doesn't matter. Just me me."

"Fine. We can meet up in the treehouse."

"No. Not there."

"What?"

"Meet me at the school."

"Why the school. It's Sunday."

"Just do it and hurry."

The phone blares out a dial tone as the line ends.

"...She was right. He can be weird."

Adam hangs up the phone and leaves. Grabbing his bike from the garage he peddles his way to his school. The parking lot is empty and the yard void of any of the unusual cacophony of middle school life he's used too. The silence is a bit eerie to him all things considered but he sees a small silhouette in the distance. As he gets closer Adam sees that there are in fact two people waiting on the concrete court. It's Dave Kim and Emmy Mirsky, the latter he's confused at seeing there.

"Uh, hey Emmy... what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, if I didn't already run into him. Coming to meet your little cohort?"

"...Dave Kim, and what are you doing here? What a coincidence of incalculable odds that the three of us would happen to..."

"Dave Kim..."

"The jig is up dude."

"Oh..."

"She's onto us."

"That's enough. Here for another one of your wang meetings."

"...No."

"You wouldn't be lying to me again, would you Adam?"

Adam nervously looks to Dave Kim.

"Don't look at him..."

Adam looks back to Emmy.

"Dave Kim..."

"I told her."

"...Alright. Yes."

"Yes what Adam?"

"We were coming to talk."

"I know."

"How much did he tell you?"

"...Go ahead Dave, tell him how much you told me."

"Everything?"

"What! Everything?!"

"Oh yeah. He told me so much. I almost wouldn't have believed it... and yet, here we three are."

"How did you tell her everything Dave Kim?!"

"I can be very persuasive."

Adam looks to his other friend once more but he doesn't respond."

"Oh don't look at him Adam. Dave Kim won't speak unless I tell him to."

"What are you saying?"

"Ask him?"

"Dave Kim, what happened? You told me to meet you..."

He stays silent glancing at Emmy then back to Adam without saying a word.

"Dave Kim..."

"It's true Adam. She came out of nowhere. I was leaving my house, and then she happened..."

==EARLIER THAT DAY==

At the Kim household, Dave Kim is in his room primping his glasses and turtleneck sweater. Once he's satisfied with his look he makes his way downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going to meet Adam at his house."

"Okay."

Dave Kim walks to the front door and steps out of his house. As he turns around to lock the front door with his key, Emmy steps out from behind a tree. Turning around he finds her standing closer to him, arms folded.

"Emmy. What are you doing here."

"Looking for you."

"Whatever for?"

"Just looking for some information."

"Well you've come to the right place. Dave Kim as info on all the latest things."

"I was thinking more along the lines of, you telling me what's going on with you and Adam."

"Hmmm. It would seem I'm the man with info on most things, because I don't know what you're talking about. Sorry."

He tries to take a step to the side but she moves over blocking his path.

"That's not what I wanted to hear."

"Hey, Emmy. I told you, I don't know what you mean. Adam & myself don't have anything 'going on'. Therefore I can't tell you about something I don't know. But if you'll excuse me I was..."

His second attempt to step to the other side ends the same with Emmy blocking his progression.

"Going to meet Adam, like in his treehouse, or on the bleachers, or in the library...?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"Please Dave Kim. You two little knuckleheads may be smart separately, but together..."

"I really have to go..."

Dave Kim attempts to step for a third time but Emmy in fact steps closer and for some reason he finds himself stepping back.

"...you're knuckleheads."

Dave Kim steps back again almost petrified as Emmy moves closer.

"Because my mom wanted me to... to, pick something up for the restaurant..."

The boy lets out a quick gasp of fear when his back touches the front door to his house. His head spins around confirming it's just that and as he looks back Emmy is inches from his face.

"...sloppy. You wouldn't be lying to me, would you Dave Kim?"

"Please don't hurt me."

"That's entirely up to you. Granted if I hear what I want to."

Emmy lifts her right hand up and balls it into a fist in front of his eyes before playfully jabbing him in the chest. The hit is soft but her heavy hard leaves a sting in the slender tweens torso.

"You can make this as painful..."

Dave kim lifts his one hand to his sore chest as her hand moves away.

"Or as pleasurable..."

Emmy's hand then drops to his crotch grabbing at his member beneath his clothes.

"As it needs to be..."

"What are you doing Emmy?"

"I think the question is, 'what are you going to tell me'? Then you'd have to ask yourself, 'how is she going to react to what I have to say."

Emmy's hand moves away and a sigh of relief leaves him. The thought of her hurting him down there grew exponentially at least until she shoved her hand down his pants and grabbed his dick in a split second. The following second he gasped again amazed and terrified at the turn of events. Praying in his mind for Muscles Mirsky not to literally crush any chance of him having children, Dave Kim opens his eyes gawking at the fact that Emmy was grinning as she stroked his dick. His cock grew quickly in her skilled grip and the pleasure of her handjob built seemingly instantly.

"So what'll it be, pain or pleasure."

"Oh my god... oh, oh..."

"Pleasure then. Good..."

Emmy squeezes down crushing his cock in her grasp and he groans out loud. Emmy shuts him up by putting her other hand over his mouth.

"Because I'd hate to have to resort to pain."

She continues on stroking his dick moving it faster underneath his clothes. The intensity of the spontaneous act causes him to squirm against the door and reach for something to hold on to. He settles on the door frame having nothing else to grab.

"Tell me about what you and Adam have been secretly whispering about these past two weeks. I know you've been hiding things, so don't lie."

Emmy moves her hand though it takes him a bit of time to muster the strength to speak.

"Adam's been banging his mom and sister to get better at sex."

"...Keep going, from the beginning."

"Adam got really bummed out when Dana moved away. But then she called him and it turns out she would be back in a month. Then I guess, someone may have suggested to him that she would have been sleeping with Hollywood guys the whole time and then..."

"He figured he'd become like some sex Jedi and try to become good at it in a month."

"Exactly... how'd you know?"

"It sounds like something he'd say. And something a dumbass like you would encourage him to go through with."

"...You know us so well ...It's only a matter of time before you two hook up."

Emmy leans against Dave Kim supporting herself against his chest, never breaking eye contact with him despite jerking him off harder than he ever had to himself without missing a beat.

"You're not wrong. I bet he went to his mother first."

"Yeah."

"He probably enjoyed that a lot, for what... The first week or so before he realised she loved him too much to be a good judge."

"Yeah."

"And then he went to Erica because she didn't."

"Yeah!"

"And now here we are, on week three and you're about to go meet with him. Likely to discuss this weeks endeavors and maybe even to decide who he's going to fuck for the next week?"

"Yeah!"

Dave Kim shudders as he suddenly releases to a powerful orgasm. His cum fires off sporadically in his pants firing load after load onto Emmy's palm. She watches the asian tween spasm at her mercy before dropping all of his weight against the wood behind him.

"Thanks Dave Kim, you were a big help."

"...Fuck, oh my god ...Really?"

"Yup, really. But now, you're going to help me even more."

"...I am?"

"You are. Now skedaddle back inside, call Adam, and tell him to meet you at the school. Tell him you've already found a girl for him."

"Yes ma'am."

"Perfect... oh and Dave."

"Yes."

Emmy pulls her cum covered hand from his pants and with a big gooey splat slams her hand against his shirt. The impact of her hand is bad but then the pain sets in further as she pushes against him and the door creaks.

"Don't mention that it's me, okay?"

"Argh, you're hurting me..."

"Then we understand each other."

"We understand each other."

He nods his head and Emmy smears the cum from her palm over his chest.

"Make the call you little knucklehead."

Dave Kim turns around to unlock the door. He walks back inside while Emmy stays outside wiping the last bits of his cum from her hand onto her pants.

"Oh good, Dave you're still here. Adam is on the phone for you."

"Thanks mom."

He looks back to see Emmy watching him through the half opened front door.

"...Hey Adam ...Are you talking to your mom Adam?

==PRESENT==

Adam looks between his friends giving Emmy a nervous smile.

"...I can explain."

"Don't bother. Okay Dave Kim, you can go now."

"Yes ma'am."

He scurries past Adam not wanting to annoy her.

"How could you?"

"I was helpless. Muscles had me by the balls figuratively and almost literally. Just don't piss her off. Pleasure Adam. Just choose pleasure... You don't want pain even briefly. I pray she doesn't rape you my friend."

With those last words Dave Kim leaves grabbing his bike from the bleachers but instead of riding it off he walks it away. Adam turns his head back to Emmy and he jumps as it turns out she's standing a foot away from him with her arms crossed.

"But... you can explain one thing for me."

"What is it?"

Emmy punches Adam in his chest sending him reeling back clutching his chest.

"Argh! Arghhh! Ohhh! Goood!"

"How could you?"

"Balls! How could I what, not die?"

"Oh don't be such a baby, you know I didn't hit you that hard."

"I'm delicate."

"Seriously Adam. Your mom. Your sister. How could you just bang them like that?"

"Well... I felt like I kind of had to."

"Because you needed to get good at sex."

"Yeah."

"And not once did you think to ask me? A girl, hello, right in front of your fucking face."

"Why would I do that?"

Emmy reacts by punching him on the other side of his chest and he falls down letting out his pain.

"That was hard!"

"...Yeah, it was. Sorry, not sorry. What do you mean why? I'm your best friend. We share everything."

"I know. But, you're also like my sister."

"You fucked your sister... and your mom. Don't forget that detail."

"A sister that I actually like. I love Erica as a sister, not so much as a person. My mom's... my mom. Even when I hate her and some of the things she does, I love her. But you..."

"Me?"

"I love you like a sister, and like a person. You're like one of the closest things I have outside of Dana. You two are so special to me..."

"Shut up."

Adam looks as Emmy gives him her hand. He reaches up and she helps him off the ground.

"Stop being all girly... even you're not good at it."

I can do a spit-take on some rom-coms. Or The Brady Bunch..."

Emmy laughs and Adam is glad to see her smile for a change instead of glaring at him.

"I didn't think you'd be so upset."

"Of course I'd be. I would have liked it if you told me, but instead you told Dave Kim of all people."

"Sorry Emmy, but... no offence, what could you teach me about sex."

Emmy lets out a laugh and covers her mouth.

"A lot more than 'Dave The Virgin Kim'. He's never even had sex. The closest he's probably gotten to action is his doctor slapping him on the butt or a casual graze by a nurse on check-up. You should have seen his face when he had someone else beside 'good old rightie' on his prick."

"And you have?"

"...Yeah."

"No way."

"Way. Would I lie?"

"...But you never said you did. Why didn't you tell me."

"I tried, before. But you didn't seem to care then. Plus, you never asked? But when you started this I would have thought you'd at least ask me. 'Hey Adam, it's me, your conscious. We need to get you laid, so lets go have sex with out mom and sister, but let's not ask Emmy'."

"To be fair, they are older than you."

"So. Your sister is... was as much a virgin as Dave Kim. At least before you go inside of her."

"How could you tell?"

"It's written all over her face. She basically oozes pent up virgin horniness. And, she's not easy. She's smart. Likely she would hold out for a good guy to give herself to."

"You know, Lainey said that exact same thing."

"Lainey. Now she's a different story. She oozes sexuality unbound. Probably a lot of Barry's cum too. Actually, I wouldn't put it past that Lainey and Erica have done a few things. She just gives off this sex goddess/mentor vibe, so I wouldn't put it past someone like Erica to be drawn to that. Maybe a bit of experimental kissing. Some touching over the underwear during sleepovers. And your mother, sorry I have to say, with all the pent up sex she's carrying I'm surprised you can still even walk."

"...That was an issue the first week."

"At least your parents are still in love. Your dad probably gives it to her good, it'd help explain all of her peppiness and why she has so much energy. But there's too much time between each serving so she'd start craving it... I've been there before..."

"Huh?"

"I went around a month without having an orgasm, mainly touching myself... that was a rough 30 days..."

"Wait, is that when we were 10 and you broke my He-Man castle."

"...Sorry. My grandmother came to visit and I had to share my room with her. I didn't have any real time so things got a little edgy.

"How do you know so much? It's crazy you've been so spot on."

"The point is, I've probably forgotten more about having orgasms and all things sexual than you've learned the past two weeks."

"Whoa."

"Yeah. So imagine if you asked me from the start. You could be up on your training by now. But instead you asked them but you didn't ask me. You told Dave Kim, but you didn't tell me."

"...I'm sorry."

"...It's cool. I'm just venting because I'm mad."

"Speaking of, would you?"

"Is that how you asked them?"

"Could you help me Emmy. I really need as much help as I can get."

"Of course I'd help you, dumbass. Let's talk."

Emmy walks over to the outside bleachers. Adam follows her bringing his bike next to hers. Emmy waits for him to sit down and the two lay back looking up into the bright blue sky.

"When did it happen?"

"A little over a year ago."

"You had sex at 11?"

"Yeah. You did at 12, so don't act so surprised. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Though I didn't think it'd happen that early either."

"How so? When did you start... the..."

"Everything? About eight. I ended up helping with the laundry one day. And I sat on the washing machine while it was on a heavy load... and oh boy. That day I found out it felt really good to be touched down there. I spent a lot of time washing clothes after. Then I just started touching myself, rubbing against the corner of my bed, tables, chairs, on my pillows... I loved riding my pillows before bed."

Adam feeling his dick rising in his pants covers the tent in them. Emmy sees it and laughs.

"Is my life story getting you aroused?"

"I didn't mean to."

"Please. I'm telling you all about my sexual exploits. I'd consider it an insult if you didn't get hard. Then I might have to beat you up."

"Please don't do that."

"So would you like me to continue?"

"Yeah."

"...Would you like me to help you with that?"

"Out here?"

"I did Dave Kim's outside his house. I'll keep an eye out while you enjoy storytime."

"I don't know."

"Trust me."

"...Okay."

"See, you're coming out of thatsexually repressed shell. We'll make a degenerate out of you yet."

Adam looks around but Emmy flicks him on the forehead.

"I said I'll keep an eye. Just relax and listen."

Against his instincts he places his hands on his chest as Emmy unbuttons his pants. In no time they're down past his privates along with his underwear and his dick is both out and in her hand stroking him.

"We can back up a bit. That first time on the washing machine I had no idea of knowing what happened. I just sat on the edge, holding on as it rumbled under me. It felt great for a while and I couldn't figure out why. I smiled and giggled... I know. So not like me now, but... I still can't explain it. But my head went blank. There were stars and little white fuzzies all around. Then I blacked out. I had my first orgasm. When I came to, I was on my back and my shorts and underwear were soaked. The spin cycle was over. And I remember it so well even after all this time. It was the first of many. That night in bed I started touching myself. It took me a little to get a real rhythm for it, I almost gave up. But then I got it. And that feeling came back. It grew and grew and I felt hot all over. My chest was on fire and I couldn't catch my breath. When my body started moving on it's own I got a little scared, kind of like earlier... but I knew what was happening even if I didn't know what I was doing or what was actually happening. But I can never forget the feeling I felt those early times.

Emmy looks down at Adam seeing his face full of the same ecstasy she's describing. His dick is throbbing in her hand leaking pre-cum all over her fingers.

"Once I felt that same burning inside I went for it. And it happened again. I blacked out, not as much as the first but I still did. I came again... I never felt so great in my life. I had to do that again. After that first day and those two times, I touched myself everyday. Several times a day. The longest I could go was a day or two before I would go crazy. And then that's when I started grinding on everything nailed down. When I was tall enough, like two years ago I started rubbing against the bathroom sink... Honestly I've probably fucked half of the things in my house so far."

"...And sex?"

"Oh, sex. Fuck. That first time..."

"It was good."

"...Not really. His name was Steven."

"Steven Sinclair?"

"Yeah. He said I was pretty. I was surprised. I don't hear that too often."

"But you are?"

"Quiet... and thanks. But he made me feel nice. It wasn't just the compliments. I liked him. I kind of felt like when I would rub myself and rubbed against things. Eventually we ended up kissing. That feeling came back. And before I knew it we were on the park bench. He wanted to see mine. So I asked to see his. Then he was in my mouth. And then he was inside me... It didn't last that long, not enough to get to that point. By that point I started to finger inside myself already, but he was bigger than my finger. Unfortunately he was big enough that it felt weird rather than good. Thinking back... if I could have changed it, I would. I may have liked him but there wasn't much behind it. Honestly, I wanted it to be you..."

Emmy's head looks back to Adam shivering. His cock is in mid orgasm and he's shooting his cum up into the air and over her hand.

"...What?"

"I said you. I wish I lost my virginity to you."

"...Why me?"

"It's not like I like you like that, or love you like that or anything... but, I trust you. You said it yourself, we're really close. Best friends, brother and sister, I said it before, we share just about everything."

"We should keep it everything."

"I'd like that."

"Me too."

"I feel if it were with you, someone I trust and like so much... even if it weren't that good with a virgin Goldberg. Maybe I would have still felt better about it in the end. Forget it... Wow. You sure do cum a lot."

"Good or bad?"

"...Depends. I'd say good, a lot to play with. But what about you? I bet your first time with your mom was pretty great."

Adam shys away making her laugh.

"I'm not going to be mad or hit you."

"...Yeah, it was pretty great."

"Asshole."

"I was a virgin getting to have sex with a wild MILF. What else could it be. How do you think you can help me?"

"Answer me this first. You had sex today right?"

"Yeah."

"Mom or sis?"

"Both."

Emmy sighs and looks up into the air thinking to herself.

"...Went to town on mommy dearest and Erica, came hard before you left the house."

"Man you are good."

"I'm good at reading sex. Plus your dick smells like cum. And you walked a little funny. I know the walk. You banged hard."

Emmy whips her hand flicking his cum onto the ground then drags her hand over the bleachers to scrape off the rest.

"You don't like the taste of it?"

"Please. I love it, fun to play with and eat unlike Play-do. But I'm not just going to swallow anyone's semen just because he listened to my story or because I agreed to have sex with him. That's something I think is special enough to do with someone I actually like."

"Don't you like me?"

"We'll find out tomorrow. Right now you have virgin and bitch sex all over you. I'm sure you picked up some things from your mom, Erica and what Erica picked up from Lainey, but what I'd have planned is different."

"I don't follow."

"Simply put. I don't want to have sex with you. I want to fuck you."

"What's the difference?"

Emmy falls on her back and bursts out laughing.

"Oh man, you really haven't been learning much... It's more of a concept. Screw it, for now. You'll find out... Look. Just come by my house tomorrow... Elev, noon. Noon exactly. My house will be empty for a couple of hours. Your training then we will start."

"Thanks Emmy."

"Sure. And don't sleep with your mom or your sister after today."

"What?"

"I don't want you ruining what we're doing. So, come Monday to Saturday. Your dick and the balls that hang from it belong to me. And if it so much as looks at another girl, we're done. And I'll kick your ass. Deal?"

"Deal."

Adam spits on his hand which Emmy does as well to her own and the two shake on it.

"No backing out of this."

"I won't... Do you really think you can help me?"

"I don't know. But I'll try. It's definitely gonna be the wildest week you've had."

She gets up standing in front of him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Adam."

"See you tomorrow."

"And remember what I said. Monday."

"To Saturday... But, Emmy. So does that mean?"

"...Go fuck your mom and sister if you want, you're covered in their kind of sex anyways. I don't need that."

"Are you going to tell me the difference?. Come on Emmy, because I don't see it."

"...You will."

Emmy winks at him then walks away. Unlike his previous sexual escapades, Emmy doesn't look like the next girl he would have sought out but he was glad she was next. He couldn't explain why but now his mind continually returned to the thought of her even with the proverbial free pass to go sleep with two horny women in his house for the next dozen hours or so. Another thing he finds his mind focusing on that he never expected to, watching Emmy's ass walking as she reaches the end of the bleachers. She's the smallest in every way physically to the other two women, even Dana who despite her equally young age and height was fairly endowed in her womanly ways. But Emmy was relatively flat in the front and back in comparison and yet he stared as his best friend bent over to pick up her bike and felt his dick beginning to get hard. Emmy rode away while he watched her and he began to look forward to what she had in store for him, though a part of him was still nervous at what she was capable of when she got her hands on him.

Back at his house, Adam heads up to his room and gets cleaned up Emmy's sneak peek at her skill. Minutes after entering the bathroom he heard the front door open and almost slam shut. A thundering boom of footsteps speed close and he knows they belong to his mother long before she calls out his name. He turns around and sees her standing in the doorway marching in place. She's drenched in sweat, the most he's ever seen her after one of her walks or even her jazzercise routines.

"Hello schmoopie."

"Hi mom. Are you okay? You look... hot."

"Why thank you. I just finished walking Virginia Kremp's ass into the asphalt. I lost track of how far back that blonde was behind this tight ass. She can't hold my sweat bands when I'm in the zone."

Her stationary stepping turns to her stretching against the door frame.

"I'm glad I got here after you came back."

"I guess your motherly instincts are as sharp as ever."

"Fuck yeah it is. Show me one mother more on point than me and I'll mother the shit out of her. So schmoo, are you up for a little snuggie time?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I need to work down a bit, so I won't be as active as usual. You don't mind do you."

"No."

"Come on, we can actually do it in the shower like before. That way I can get washed up before I go set up some lunch. I'm making your fav."

"Thanks mama, you're the best mother in the whole world."

Beverly covers her mouth then fans her eyes to keep from crying.

"...I fucking love you so much schmoopie. Mama's gonna fuck you so hard for that. You can do whatever you want with my body."

She darts into the bathroom pulling her son in for a passionate embrace. Adam has trouble keeping up with her when she gets like this. The two quickly shed their clothing and within moments the shower is pouring down on their bodies as Adam pulls on his mother's curls with his dick thrusting into her mouth. Following blowing a load down her throat he fills her up with two more in the shower and another three in his room. If he was going to give himself solely to Emmy the next day he was going to get out any of his pent up sexual drive. By the time he would fall asleep he'd spent most of the day half or fully naked. His balls were emptied and his dick limp after losing so much semen and water in his body, seventeen loads of cum in total dropped either on or inside and shared between his mom & sis.

-MONDAY-

His strenuous night is followed up by a sore morning. Adam wakes up stretching for a good couple of minutes to shake off the results of pleasing himself along with Beverly & Erica so much. Even after the last time hours before his room smelled of sex, ssweat, and the massive amount of semen he released despite leaving the window open.

He rolled up to the edge of his bed and found not only his own clothes but the discarded clothes of the girls. If he didn't know any better he would have thought he was in her room. But as he felt a hand come across his shoulder he remembered Erica never left his room and was in bed with him. He turned his head seeing his beautiful naked sister sitting up to wrap her arm around his body.

"You're up early."

"Yeah. Good morning."

"Good morning. Wow, you really put in work last night."

"Thanks."

"Erica pulls him down onto his back and kisses him. He goes along with it unable to resist his sister's tongue now in his mouth. He can feel her leg slide over his lower half and he knows where she's ready to go.

"...Uh, Erica."

"Shhh... just let me do this."

"Actually... about this."

"What, don't tell me you're scared of my pussy all of a sudden."

"It's not you I'm afraid of."

"What, mom. Please her bite is stronger than most but her bark is still mostly what she uses."

"It's not mom. It's Emmy."

"Muscles Mirsky?"

"Yeah. She made me promise not to do things with you or mom this week."

"You're kidding."

"No."

"...So that's why you went all out."

"I'm sorry."

"And what makes you think it's even Monday. How do you know you're not dreaming?"

Erica kisses down his neck and he feels her hand wrap around his dick that's already getting hard and ready to give it to her all over again.

"...I can't. Even if this is a dream, I promised her. And I can't lie to her and risk losing her as a friend."

All of Erica's advances stop and he looks down to see Erica looking up at him.

"...Seriously. All week."

Adam nods his head hoping her reaction isn't angry or violent with her hand around his valuables.

"...You're a good friend. And a good brother. Thanks for indulging us then."

"I'm sure we could do it more after."

"I look forward to it. I kind of feel bad for you though. I can't imagine how mom'll react."

"Balls."

"I'll try to do what I can to help you."

"You're the best."

"Don't thank me. This is a favor. I'm helping you out this time and you'll be repaying me in a week."

"What do you want?"

"I'll ask Lainey. Maybe she'll give me some fun ideas. You might even bring something new from your little girlfriend."

"Emmy's not my girlfriend."

"Please. You two do make a nice couple. If things don't work out with Dana, you should think about her. You don't find too many girls who'd be okay with you fucking your sister and MILF. Emmy is definitely a keeper."

"I would have thought you would want me to spend all my time with you. Mom would."

"Trust me. I don't intend on sleeping with you my whole life. But for now, it's been fun. We might as well keep it up for as long as we can."

Erica leans into another kiss and the two Goldbergs make out for a while. As they go on Adam considers if this were a dream how he'd fuck Erica until he fell asleep again and dreampt up every way he'd take her now if he could. As the kiss came to an end so did his thoughts. Erica pulled away with saliva hanging from her lip to his and in his mind he pulled out of Erica's cunny as his semen clung from his tip to the creampie pouring out of her cute opening. The brunette beauty eyes down her brother's body at his raging erection pressed against her slit.

"I bet you're just dying now."

"That's an understatement."

"I hope she's worth it."

"You and me both."

"You planning on jerking off?"

"Yeah."

"Think you'll need a show?"

"Huh."

"Well, I know I'm going to touch myself. You got me horny and now I find out you can't have sex with me for a week. And if you're going to jerk off to take care of that, I don't see why we can't use each other for inspiration."

"What do you mean?"

"God, you know. Next time, we're working on your sexual lingo and knowledge and not just your technique."

"How... is my technique though? Compared to, you know."

"Do you hear any complaints?"

"No."

"How about praising?"

"Like moaning and screaming my name?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"No."

"Then you know that at least. Now, show or not? I'm kinda dripping here. We're not having sex or anything. Think of it as jerking off to a memory of us doing it except I'm over here."

Erica climbs off of Adam and moves to the opposite side of the bed. She spreads her legs and she moves her hand to her pussy. He catches on to her ploy seeing her rubbing her clit. He wraps his hand around his dick and pumps it watching Erica. She adds her other hand to the mix sliding two fingers. She lets out a moan as the shallow penetration delights her. Adam matches her fingering by increasing his speed. The siblings pleasure themselves using one another as their muse.

Adam's bedroom is filled with the duo's moans and grunts. Soon after with Erica fingering herself faster and deeper her wet slit splatters out her juices out over her digits and Adam's stained sheets. He watches his teen paramor gyrating her hips impaling her sex deeper and deeper until her knuckles are slamming against her ass and Erica is bellowing out a cacophany of erotic music to him.

He doesn't dare close his eyes and miss a second of the image of her fucking her pussy with three fingers now. Erica's body language tells him the whole picture. The self pleasure she's in has her body rocking to every bit of her effort. She closes in on her orgasm as does Adam. In a collection of moans the two Goldberg siblings let out a shared whimper. Adam squeezes his cock as he fires the first rope of his cum. It shoots out and a second fires out in rapid succession ending with Adam dropping onto his back. Erica's face grimaces as she curls her fingers against her G-spot and a small splash of her juices squirt from her sex further marking Adam's spread. She wipes the load of Adam's seed that landed on her and rubs it against her pussy then brings her coated fingers to her hungry tongue.

"Mmmm. I'm really going to miss this."

Adam lifts his head up. Erica is licking between and sucking on her digits still covered in her girl cum and his cum.

"Me too. But at least we can keep doing it next week."

"I look forward to it."

Erica slips her cleaned fingers between her lips then shoves them back into her sex. Adam watches her fuck herself for a few seconds thinking he's going to get a second show. His limp dick twitches back to life at the sight of Erica knuckling out in her hot hole and hearing the squishing slaps and sounds coming from her. She then sits up and slides off the bed. Adam continues watching her walk around the bed. A kiss falls on his lightly sweaty forehead. Erica pulls away from his head only to lift her hand dripping in her clear fluids to push them into Adam's mouth. The boy devours her digits as she had until he's cleaned them all.

Erica giggles through a smile. Adam almost lets out a whimper seeing her turn away from him taking her fingers and her holes with her. She bends over showing off the ass her loved so much and the pussy he'd nearly killed himself fucking. Adam rolls over onto his side starting to jerk his throbbing rod to the visual of Erica collecting her clothes one item at a time. He steps through her panties and slips them up around her ass. But a look back at her brother leads to the teen turning around showing off her breasts and alluring nipples. The siblings share another smile. Erica instead of continuing to get dressed remains topless. She folds up her shirt and grabs her bra placing them on the side of his bed. Stretching her arms up then rubbing around and squeezing her breasts and brown nipples. Her casual act continues on with her combing her hair out with her fingers, pulling her panties until a clear plump cameltoe is visible. She pays little attention to her brother.

Adam pumps his meat faster hoping she doesn't get bored and silently thanking her for this second chance to go. With one orgasm already out of the way and Erica's private showing, Adam lasts but for so much longer before he gives in to his arousal and with a weak groan fills his palm with a second batch of cum. Erica opens her eyes seeing Adam's cock pumping cum into his hand. A thick and creamy puddle of white swirls on his clammy skin. Erica leaves over flipping her hair behind her shoulders allowing her to dip her lips in Adam's seed. She slurps up his second load to the final drop and cleans his hand with her tongue. If his dick were to rise up again for a third time she would have helped him with that one as well but he didn't to both of their dismay. Regardless of drinking the cum from his hand then licking her lips of the morning milk, Erica picks her clothes up and leaves his room still in just her panties. Adam rolls over onto his back panting after cumming twice. With his sister gone and hopeful his mother pacified he thinks of his best friend and what she might have in store for him.

As noon rolls around Adam arrives at Emmy's house. He walks up to the front door and knocks but he gets no response. It takes him a bit but Adam eventually looks down to see a paper sticking out from under the door. He pulls the slip free and after unfolding it he sees a note written.

==========

Door locked

Spare key in the usual spot

Come in the basement

-Emmy-

==========

Adam folds the paper back up then slips it into his back pocket. He knows the spot she's referring to so goes to grab it. Adam makes his way into her house and heads for the basement door. Along the way he hears something but he's not exactly sure what the familiar sound is. That is until he opens the door. The sounds of sex echo up the short staircase as he descends down. Expecting to catch Emmy watching porn like the kind he was shown by Dave Kim, Adam was caught further off guard than he thought to see the sounds were coming from Emmy herself. The girl let out a symphony of arousal, so much so it sounded almost nothing like her.

Emmy was in the middle of her couch facing him but her face was buried in the upholstery of the frame, her mouth chewing down hard to muffle her screams of pleasure. The basement was filled with her sound. It was also filled with the grunting and the slaps of sweaty flesh on flesh of the one giving her such pleasure. Behind the girl was someone Adam never expected to see, a teen from his school. Ruben Amaro Jr. The two were naked on the couch, Emmy holding on for dear life as Ruben pounded her with every bit of energy he had.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh! I'm cumming! Of fuck I'm cumming!"

Emmy began to spasm and shriek as her body was hit by another overwhelming orgasm. Her eyes opened but Adam was surprised she didn't see him on the stares with a hard-on watching his best friend get the daylights fucked out of her. Emmy's glossy eyes went crossed before rolling up into the back of her head. Ruben continued thrusting long after she began to cum. He was close and she'd kill him if he stopped even after she finished. So he kept going until he came. The older teen let out several grunts during his final thrusts and with one powerful one that would have send any unprepared girl over the back of the couch Ruben buried his spasming cock in Emmy's tender aasshole. he let out two shots of his cum then thrusted onward hitting her ass each time he came inside of her bowels.

Adam would have been pulling out his dick and jerking off like a madman had he not been captivated by the sight of the two. Just the end of this exchange had his dick eager to burst free and shoot his own cum all over. Ruben opened his eyes wiping a thick sheen of sweat away and saw him.

"...Oh, hey little Goldberg."

It took a short beat for Emmy to process his words and recover from her orgasm. But she did and saw Adam watching.

"...Adam. Good."

"Emmy?"

"Enjoy the show?"

Ruben pulled his dick out of Emmy's ass. Before Adam could give a response he watched as Ruben grabed a fist full of the tweens frizzy hair and snatched her up.

"Did I say you could talk?"

"No."

"But you did. Looks like I'm gonna have to punish you then."

"Please punish me. Punish my ass again."

"That's not punishment. You like it too much. Do you know how hard it is to punish you slut."

Ruben grabs a hold of her head with his other hand as well and forces her onto his throbbing seven inch cock.

"If you want to open your mouth so much, you might as well be useful."

He pulls her far enough that her nose is smooshed against his patch of dark brown pubs and his snake-like dick is down her throat. She gags a bit on his meaty length but she's a pro at deepthroating and as he begins to fuck her mouth she enjoys this as well. he only gets to thrust down her esophagus for a bit before pulling out and grabbing his dick in hand. Emmy looks up seemingly dazed as Ruben slaps his dick over her face. The sting of his heavy rod adds to her burning flesh but only fuels her more. He lifts the girl's light body up in to a mouthwatering kiss. Ruben is so strong he's able to ragdoll her just the way she likes. but she knows her friend is speechless and needs some answers. She pulls away with owuld be a first it seems for them and whispers something in his ear.

"Okay?"

"Okay. Do you want me to stay?"

"Yeah. I've still got some use for you."

"Mind if I get a drink?"

"I think there's still some Coke in the fridge. Help yourself."

Ruben sets Emmy down on the couch. Emmy watches him make his way to the stairs. Adam still awe struck by what he's witnessed glances over at Ruben passing by. His curiosity gets the better of him and he looks down to see his well endowed manhood on full display swinging side to side fully erect while he walks.

"You want a Coke?"

"...I'm good."

Emmy positions herself on the couch to look at Adam who's watching Ruben leave without any clothes on.

"You know if you stare any harder I might start to think you came here to fuck him instead of me."

"...Was that Ruben Amaro Jr.? Like, the Ruben Amaro Jr."

"Fangirl alert. Yeah. He's one of my special friends."

"One of your special friends?"

"I have a few. Boys from school or around that can give me a good fucking when I need one."

Emmy glances back as she reaches to her rear. Ruben's jizz is leaking from her ass and she can feel it pouring out. Collecting some of it on her fingers Emmy brings it to her mouth to lick clean. Seeing her do this turns him on even more and she both knows and wants this.

"Are you just going to stand there Adam."

"This is a lot to take in."

"Well now we're even. Get over here."

Adam walks over to the couch with her. He can see she's drenched in sweat and based off the smell of her he can tell she's been covered in cum too despite the fact that he can't see any aside from what's on her hand and currently leaking out her ass.

"You let him do you in the butt."

"Don't tell me you haven't tried it before."

"No. I was kind of occupied with the other hole. Is it good? You kind of, do other things with that one."

"Wow. You should try it. All of the guys I've done it with say it feels even better than doing it in a girls pussy. The ass is much tighter after all."

Emmy spreads her legs further and her cheeks with one of her hands. Adam looks in to see her winking anus closing and squeezing more of Ruben's seed out, past her drooling cunny, and down her leg.

"Try it with your finger."

Adam takes a second to gather himself then slides his finger into Emmy's ass.

"Whoa... It... it's tight. Even after his huge... Um..."

"Don't be a prude you knob. I saw you eyeing his junk when he went past. He may be a lot bigger in length and definitely girth..."

"Thanks for the boost in confidence."

Emmy grabs Adam's hand and slides his finger out.

"But you can still do it a lot dumbass. Your mom has sex with your dad but she still loves you. Erica, she may not have had an actual one but I'm sure she had expectations. Some of the guys dicks I've seen aren't that big anyways. The ass is a lot like the vagina in more ways than just, it's fun to stick things in them. They're elastic almost any size can get what needs to be done if you know what you're doing. I heard about a girl doing a horse once. Imagine a 20 inch thing getting rammed up in there."

"I'm not sure whether to feel good or bad for the girl or the horse."

The two chuckle and Emmy looks away from him. Adam's nervous and a bit perplexed but looks at Emmy like he's really never seen her and she makes eye contact once again.

"Are you going to say anything?"

"Like what?"

"You look nice for starters, douche. I'm standing in front of you naked and I'm getting less feedback than radio static."

"Sorry. You look great."

"Not like your mom though. Especially not Erica. I'm not exactly displaying a full top shelf here."

"So. Boobs aren't everything."

Emmy rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. Knowing she can see right through him he relents.

"...Okay, fine. Boobs are pretty great. But... I don't know, you don't need them. Boys fall for girls all the time, even if their..."

"Flat as a washboard."

"I wasn't going to say that. And look, you've got some boobs. Yes not Erica and not my mom."

"I get it. Thank you."

"Doesn't Ruben give you compliments."

"Yeah but... you know, why would he. He's a fuck-buddy. We don't really exchange a whole lot of cutesy things. It's purely physical. And he's not much for words while we're doing it."

"What do you mean?"

"A lot like you and that Goldberg threesome you got going on under your roof and wherever else you bang. No feelings. No boyfriend girlfriend stuff. Just pure sex. They're experienced guys, especially Ruben. I call, they come of, fuck me for like two hours and that's that."

"Fuck-buddies. Dammit. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you didn't ask me. What's worse is there are a few girls at William Penn who'd probably be a good fuck, or a nice lay, or both."

"...Anyone in particular?"

"Nice try Adam."

The two turn as they hear Ruben coming down the stairs.

"Ready to start your training young Padawan?"

"I am."

"Then watch and learn. Especially the second one."

Emmy steps back into Ruben. She turns to him.

"Good news, Adam's going to join us."

"Cool. He gonna join in though?"

"...We'll find out. He's got a lot of catching up to do."

"Where do we start?"

"Safe words."

"Safe word? You mean life protection & barrier?"

"No. What did your family teach you."

"Apparently not much."

"Rhetorical Adam. A safe word or safe phrase if you want it to be longer, is what you use to stop things when they get too hot for you."

"I still don't follow. I guess the best way to explain it to you, is some hands-on action. I'm gonna show you the difference between a nice night of sex and a hot and wild night of fucking. Pants down."

"What, right now?"

"Yes. And no talking. If anything is coming out of your mouth isn't something that makes me feel a type of way we're going to have problems."

Adam hesitates at first but pulls his pants down. His cock is a bit hard though still far from a full on erection, not like Ruben's who even after pulling out of Emmy and taking a break is still hard. Emmy turns around putting her back to Adam.

"Up on the couch."

"Yes ma'am."

Ruben steps up onto the couch in front of Emmy and she starts stroking his dick. She looks back to her friend looking like a scare doe. She gives her ass a good slap and spreads her cheeks. Her anus is on full display for him

"Alright Adam, show me what you've got."

Adam opens his mouth but bites his tongue remembering Emmy's words. Knowing he isn't as hard as he needs to be he moves up and guides his dick to Emmy's ass. And once again he hesitates. The fact that he's actually about to have sex with Emmy sends a shiver up his back but then she calls out to him.

"Hurry up Adam. Just put it in my ass already."

Adam smiles and nods. She turns her head back to Ruben as she takes his cock in her mouth. Her words and his newfound fire brings his cock to life enough that his mostly hard length can actually penetrate her somewhat open backdoor hole without giving out under the pressure. Emmy gives a soft moan on Ruben's dick feeling Adam entering her from behind. Emmey replaces her mouth with both hands jerking Ruben off using her saliva to slip up and down his meat.

"Oh, balls... oh shit..."

"How's your first asshole."

Adam pushes in deeper and by the time his slow thrust ends out with his balls pressed against her bald pussy Adam feels his dick now fully awake throbbing in his best friend.

"It's so damn tight... I can feel you squeezing down all over it."

"Better than pussy?"

"...Yeah. Better."

"I like the sound of that. Now fuck my ass like you fuck them."

"I heard how you fucked your mom and sis little dude. Nice."

"Emmy!"

"Relax dude. What happens in this basement doesn't leave this basement."

"Your secret is safe with me. I honestly didn't think you'd have it in you."

"Oh, he'll have it in him... Now give it to me Goldberg."

Adam takes hold of Emmy's waist and starts pumping his dick into her ass. His impacts are nowhere near what she was getting from Ruben earlier but at least he still feels go inside of her. Emmy continues to let off the occasional moan on Ruben's length but she's not entirely pleased with what Adam has to offer. The bruntte lifts one hand to her budding breasts and teases herself. Her nipple stretches out between her fingers as she forces them as far as they'll go before letting go. Adam's thrusts give her pleasure enough but what really gets her is Ruben's thick cock going down her throat. As much as she's love it if he were fucking the hell out of her mouth the sheer size of him passing in and out is enough. her other hand comes to Rben's thigh while the other squeezes his muscular ass, pulling him deeper into her mouth. The older teen's balls slap against her chin with a gooey splat with all the spit dripping fromher mouth.

Getting spitroasted by both boys lifts Emmy to a close orgasm. Adam is nearing one as well. The boy has held out well enough but with Emmy's hole being as tight at it is, the forceful thrusts she's pushing back with, and how she feels as she begins to cum is too much. Emmy climaxes with both boys buried deep and he pussy lets out a squirt of girl cum. Her juices drip down her legs and Emmy goes still. He lifts her head letting even more fluid as spittle pours out of her mouth in slimy ropes and loops. Ruben's dick is throbbing like crazy close to cumming and coated from her deepthroating. Adam isn't so far from now seconds from exploding. But Emmy can tell he's about to erupt in her ass. Instead of letting him finish she pulls her hips and his dick pops free mid thrust. Adam opens his eyes as Emmy turns to him wiping a torrent of her spit away.

"Emmy... I was so close..."

"Yeah, but I wasn't... not from you ."

"What, no way. I felt you cumming."

"...Like I said ...not from you. Ruben did most of the heavy lifting."

"That's because he's a lot bigger."

"True... but you made your mom cum and she's bigger..."

"Yeah but..."

"You made Erica cum... And, you could've made me cum too."

"But..."

"You're still trying to have sex with me... not fuck me... If you fucked me and I mean really fucked me, you could make me cum just like Ruben."

Adam lifts his hands speechless but Emmy rolls her eyes.

"...Let's just show him."

"All in?"

"Yeah. Pay attention dumbass."

Ruben scoops Emmy up as he steps off the couch.

"Sex is what you do when you love each other and you're trying to make the other person feel as good as possible. I'm assuming based off that weak ass thrusting you were doing, that's what they've been getting."

"Si you're saying I'm having sex wrong?"

"No. I'm saying you suck at fucking not sex. I bet you can make me cum if I wanted to have sex, but I want to fuck. And if you're not pulling loops of my hair out and hearing me screaming out while you're slamming your dick in me with everything you've got... you're not doing it right."

As Emmy feels herself snatched up she giggles and is dropped onto the couch.

"You were watching, show him."

Ruben puts one foot up on the couch as Emmy moves to her elbows and knees. His dick finds her ass and spreads her wide open. His entry fills her with some satisfaction but it's with the first thrust, Ruben slamming his entire length in that sends electricity up her body. She quickly bites down on the cushion and clenches the base of the couch.

"Sorry."

Emmy responds with a horny moan and the teen boy pulls out. He gives her ass a good fucking but nothing like she's used to. His impacts hitting her no more or less than that of Adam's.

"Mmmm, yes... See, this would be sex. Fuuuck... it feels good... but, it's lacking in fiery passion... a spontaneity... mhmmm, that you only get with fucking..."

Adam watches Emmy stretching the couch while Ruben continues.

"Okay, okay..."

Ruben slows to a stop and Emmy takes a breath.

"And this is where your safe word comes in. It lets the other person know when to stop. Things get wild and if you need to stop, you use it to break things up."

"I get it."

"Do you? Because, not every girl wants to be treated like some delicate flower Adam. Your mom taught you how to have sex. Your sister taught you the tamer side of sex. And now I'm gonna teach you about the unhinged side. Some girls, like me... they want to be roughed up a little...

Emmy scratches up Ruben's thigh and he looks down at her.

"Sex isn't just about doing it... when you can't keep your hands off one another. When you just have to have them... all over you... inside you... like a bitch dog in heat..."

Ruben lifts her up getting turned on by her words.

"See... he gets it. They want to be swung around the room... maybe even treated like shit. After sex, you cuddle and kiss... After fucking you black out in a pile of sweat and cum. Going to bed smelling of your partner... and tasting them on your tongue when you wake up... That's kind of what it's like to be fucked."

Ruben, barely able to contain himself listening to her, pulls her down impaling her ass with his full length. The quick spearing makes her gasp out. He buries his face into her neck ravaging her skin with his tongue.

"Fuuuck... I want to feel you when you just can't take it anymore Adam... and you have to fuck my ass."

Ruben wraps a hand around her neck and she gives herself to him. Ruben pulls her young mouth into a kiss and their tongues go at it. The rest of their bodies are no different. Adam is treated to another repeat performance as Ruben starts to fuck Emmy the way he had when he walked in on them. Seeing it again up close would make Adam cum in no time if it were him but as he stands about two feet from Emmy moaning out with Ruben's dick tearing her ass up. His precum drips from the tip of his dick. A long strand stretching out then snapping and falling to the floor.

Adam's dick starts aching, being only able to watch Emmy quickly reaching another orgasm. Ruben slams into her tween asshole so hard it Adam can see the girls entire body shake at every impact. The booming slaps from their conjoined bodies ripples through the basement. Each thrust brings them both closer and closer. She's so thankful she gets to have him hammering in her ass once again and Ruben is glad he's able to get to the level he's used to as well.

Emmy squeezes his arm wrapped around he rmiddle and her nails dig in. The same happens as she goes for his hand covering her mouth. Any other time she'd let him muffle out orgasmic cry. She liked the way her voice sounded underneath a firm grip after years of crying into her own hand as she made herself cum. Memories of her early times of discovering just how hard she could cum filled her blurry mind as she came again, the hardest one today during the two hours Ruben had with her. Emmy pulled Ruben's hand away as she came wanting Adam to hear her when she'd fucked right. Emmy shreiks out a deep primal roar. After hearing her like this Adam's vision of Emmy changes once again. The girl has what could only be descirbed as an outer-body experience. Thses types of orgasms were her favorite and unfotunately few and far between.

Ruben finishes at the same time. Emmy hates missing when they finish inside but after her recent orgasm she more than satisfied with the trade off this time. He holds her in his arms until she's able to feel more than just the euphoria numbing her body to a limp muscle. Ruben's length softens out with the final globs of his spunk emptying out into Emmy. Once she's able to stand on her own he sits her down and steps over. Emmy looks at Adam seeing a look in his eye that gives her some excitement. Without a word she leans back on the couch and spreads her legs. Ruben's cum starts to gush out of her gaping hole in thick globs. But Adam plugs her ass with his more than eager dick. Feeling how hard he enters her gives her some ease as she hopes after such a display he's ready to fuck her. And he does. Adam wraps his arms around and begins thrusting into her as hard as Ruben had beforehand. If it weren't for his smaller size if she didn't know, she could just imagine it was Ruben who'd decided to take her for another turn.

Going for as long as he did, Ruben takes his time to rest watching the two kids going at it. Adam being so close to cumming before starting and pounding Emmy so hard means he's only got a very short time. As hard as he holds out he's got a little over a minute to give before his dick is shooting even more semen inside of Emmy's creampied rectum. Emmy not getting a chance to cum from his short time is still pleased with him though. He looks up hoping she isn't disappointed in him but he looks to see her smiling.

Before they're ready to call it quits though, the boys have a bit more in them. Ruben picks Emmy up sitting her on his lap again. She spreads her asshole which barely needs her after everything. But regardless Ruben slides his dick back into her ass. Semen leaking from her is pushed back in and he intends on adding more. Her thrusts quickly and Emmy screams his name. Adam not wanting to be left out pushes in as well.

Ruben feeling the boy joining slows his thrusts. Adam's cock presses against his and Emmy is losing her mind at the stretching of her worn asshole. His tip pushes her wider and soon she's being fucked by two thick cocks. Each length of meat slamming into her occasionally at the same time but almost exclusively at differing speeds. The ecstasy of getting penetrated by Adam & Ruben has Emmy's body going limp. Her rear is taking an incredible pounding that sends Emmy over the edge more than once. Before her ass is blasted by two filling loads of hot seed she cums twice. The girl is left panting drenched in sweat as heat beams of her sylphlike frame on the oldests body.

"Hey Emmy. You cool without me or do you want to go again one last time before I take off."

"...Nah ...we're good ...he's got ...I think he's got the idea."

"Okay."

He lifts her face up seeing her positively demolished by the dual fucking.

"...I'll call you ...next time I need you."

"Looking forward to it... you've got the best ass in town."

Ruben gives Emmy a hand at lifting herslf up as he lides from under her. A bit tired he paces himself as he gets dressed and makes his way upstairs. Adam pulls out of Emmy's ass and she cups her hand between her cheeks to catch all of the boy's jizz that comes from her flooded ass.

"Balls... that's a lot of semen."

"Yeah. Get fucked in the ass a dozen times like that... and that tends to happen."

"You let Ruben Amaro Jr. cum inside your butt 12 times?"

"I don't know dingus. You were there for two of those at the end... He came 13 times... 14 maybe..."

"Whoa..."

"Well I came more times so... and he's got good stamina. Plus this isn't even all of it. He'd probably turn my ass into a swimming pool if he wanted. He usually stays for about two hours. Most of which he spends shooting cum either down my throat or in my ass. I can usually get him to cum 10 times or so before he leaves. More or less depending. Sometimes he'll only stop in for one or two goes. Usually though I stop counting myself. I tend to forget after a while... It's hard to think straight when you cum like that... anyways. How about you? What's the highest number you got two?"

"Well..."

"How many, come on tell me."

"I can't really remember exactly... it kind of got hazy after a while."

"Well spill. What do you remember?"

"I think maybe 15 or more."

"Bullshit!"

"No."

"Wiat, Erica or your mom... both."

"Yeah."

"So you fucked them and came over 15 times."

"I think so. But it wasn't all sex."

"You fucking man whore."

"Hey, you came like that with Ruben."

"Well here's hoping you hold that kind of stamina with me."

"Oh no. There's no way I can go that many times again. They nearly killed me."

"Sounds like fun. I bet the four of us could make you cum even more."

"Who's the four?"

"Me. Your mom. Your sister. And Dana dummy."

"Please don't try to make that happen."

"Why not. I think it'd be fun to see."

"Not funny Emmy."

"Maybe we could even get Lainey involved."

"Stop."

"Adam Goldberg dying in a sex marathon with half a dozen ladies. I bet Dave Kim would kill to be you then."

"Well I'm not so he can't. Do you think Dana would even agree to that. My mom kind of hates her for stealing me away."

"And yet she knows you've been banging Erica and hasn't stopped you."

"But not for a lack of trying."

"And imagine what she'd do to make sure your girlfriend didn't have her little man all to herself... Does that make your dick super hard?"

"No it doesn't."

Emmy smirks before grabbing his hard dick.

"Yeah right."

"That doesn't prove anything, okay. I just came and there's a cute naked girl in front of me alright. Of course I'd be hard."

"Whatever."

"Do you want me to go again?"

"Nah. Not yet. You've got the idea so we can hold off for now... I'm thirsty."

Emmy squeezes the last of the cum from her hole. Adam watches her lifts her hand up above her head and pour the messy splooge into her mouth and over her tongue. The mixture of cum drips down her chin and neck before she's done. And Adam's dick reacts to her licking her palm clean. She knows fully what she's doing and as she'd hoped Adam takes the bait. Adam's mouth darts forward and he's about to kiss her when he stops. His words fumble out of his mouth and Emmy stops him the next seconds with a cum laced kiss.

"Just do it..."

Adam swallows the lump in his throat and pushes his dick into her ass. Their eye contact holds into Adam thrusting into Emmy. She wraps an arm around his neck and he lifts her up into a hard thrust. As a result Emmy lets out a moan the way she had with Ruben. Her breath smelling of dick and cum blows out and Adam fills his lungs with it. The look in her eyes tell she wants him to eat her up and he does his best to give it to her. Adam is about to continue but looking at Emmy's pleasured face makes him want to go as he has with his sister, with his mother, and it isn't what she wants, nor what he wants right now. Instead Adam flips her over. Emmy follows along without a word.

Adam pushes Emmy over the back of the couch and climbs on top of her. His dick slaps against her small cheeks before he guides it down. She lets out a groan when he's back inside then takes a deep inhale. His hands grip her narrow hips to snatch her tween body into his dick. Emmy gasps out another submissive noise. She likes where he's going. And she wants more of it.

Adam closes his eyes hoping to lose himself entirely into the act. The detachment helps. He gets used to hammering into Emmy. Going against what Erica helped teach him was difficult for a while but the longer he went the harder he his thrusts got. Emmy began wailing as Adam started fucking her ass the way she liked. When she felt a hand lift from her hip and grab a bundle of her hair her mouth curses into the biggest smile. After a while his other hand leaves her hip and he combs up all of her hair into his hands. With him pulling her onto his dick by her hair, Emmy moans out in sheer ecstasy. His blind thrustsing is more than enough to get her off. And in no time Adam's given her the first or many orgasms.

He pulls her in close and wraps his arms around her. Emmy cocks her head back and pulls Adam in for a kiss as the boy finishes off. The intense romp has taken it's toll and he can't last much longer. But Emmy has cum so he's glad he was able to get her there. And she's okay with him going more at the pace he was used to. To help him out she continues to thrust her sore hips into his decreasing thrusts. Adam shoves his whole thing inside as he releases more sperm into Emmy backside with a weathered breath. She collapses onto the couch back and he comes down on top of her. The two of them are dripping in sweat and Emmy is definitely satisfied with his immediate progress. The tween takes some time to recover, Emmy needing it the most. And as she breaths into the couch she takes solace in feeling Adam's cock depositing more of his cum into her.

Adam brings his hands to Emmy's slender waist and slides out of her. He falls back onto the arm of the chair. Emmy has something else in mind. Tossing her legs over the back of the couch she inverts her body up leaving Adam confused. It's not until she hooks her legs closer to her chest and then spreads them open and starts fondling her ass with her middle and ring finger. He gets another show watching her squeezes her ass around her digits scooping his cum from her wrecked hole. Most of it comes out in the first glob and lands on her awaiting tongue.

More fingering leads to the rest of it being spooned out. When it stops falling from her ass she scarfs down all the rest dripping from her fingers. Her messy snack finished, Emmy looks over to Adam throbbing in response.

"Hey."

"So, you like me then?"

"What?"

"That's the second time."

"Ah, you like watching me eat cum then? And that first time might not really count. There were like three of Ruben's in there... You gonna come back?"

"Like with you?"

"Yeah. Today was just the tip of the iceberg. We've got a lot more to get done before the week is up."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"...Not being able to keep up."

"I can keep up."

Emmy swirls her fingers around in her mouth and pulls them out. A long gooey strand of spit & cum stretches out as far as she can stretch her arm. She has to whip her hand to break it. Emmy then sits up straight. She moves to him and without warning leans into him. Adam is expecting a kiss then expecting her to jerk his dick when her hand brushes over his balls to his shaft. Instead he gets her wet fingers slipping up his unsuspecting asshole. Adam moans and his body goes crazy on her sudden invasion.

"I hope so."

Emmy then surprises him further by doing what he had expected. Emmy's finger slides deeper into his ass while her left hand wraps around his slick member and shows off how well she can use her left, and her lips press to his. Adam takes fistfuls of couch cushion having his first experience with getting fingered. Emmy's face is elated seeing him moan from it. Her hand around his cock is almost an after though. Her huge grin decides she needs to make up for it and she moves to sucking him off but only increases the speed and depth her fingers penetrate him. Emmy stays in full control taking Adam's shaft into her throat and reaching up to her knuckles in his ass. Adam is relatively quiet despite this aside from his heavy breathing and gasps. Tied with the slurping and occasional gag from EMmy around Adam's dick. The basement is once again filled with a collage of new sound that keeps on and gradually grows until Adam has one of the strongest orgasms he's had in his life, a full body experience that leaves him shivering and numb as Emmy drains his cum from his cock like a vacuum.

-TUESDAY-

Come the next day after school Emmy is waiting in Adam's treehouse. Sitting down in her usual spot with a magazine in one hand and the other down her pants. Her lungs fill up at a slow paces through her perverted grin. Two fingers slide in deep tantulating her G-spot like a fiend. She holds in her breath for as long as she can before letting it out in a deep sultry moan.

Emmy turns the page of her Playgirl she snagged from her mother. The photos of the real men were her favorite and often led to her making herself cum twice. Her fingering has her often spitting out several expletives when she's not moaning. Building up to her orgasms Emmy doesn't bother keeping her noises down. She couldn't care less if anyone heard or saw her. Thankfully the only ones around were her and Adam who was climbing up into the treehouse

"Okay Emmy, I was able to find the notebook... Ahhh!"

"Oh god yes! Yes! ...Come fuck me."

Adam doesn't wait before he tosses the notebook and pencil to the side. His pants are pulled down in an instant. Emmy presses her legs to her chest to slide her pants and underwear up past her ass. By the time he's on top of her his dick is hard and he pushes it to her. The slick dripping from her pussy lets his crown slide right into her pink star. Emmy lets out a loud moan that Adam muffles with his hand. He pushes in deeper forcing out a louder moan. He fucks her asshole as hard as he can for barely a minute before Emmy peaks. She lifts her hands to his body pulling and holding onto him as she climaxes. Adam holds her tight bringing his thrusting to a stop waiting for the girl to recover. Her moan quells to more breaths than noise and he removes his hand.

"Fuck..."

"Good?"

"...You're getting better at this spontaneous thing."

Adam pulls his dick out of her and moves back.

"Thanks. But do you have to touch yourself all the time."

"Yes."

She wags her finger to get him to come closer. Without pulling up his pants Emmy pulls them down further to his ankles. Adam uses the walls of the treehouse to hold himself up some while Emmy swapped between sucking and stroking his cock.

"You like sucking on that?"

Emmy laughs at him, stopping her work on him.

"You still need work on your dirty talk though."

"Well how does your ass taste then?"

"Better. But..."

Emmy moves her wet hand and forces a finger up Adam's ass.

"I think yours tastes even better."

"Ughhhh! ...Why do you keep doing this?"

"Why not. With sex you should try exploring all sexual fantasies. Guys and girls. And if you don't mind licking my ass, why can't I lick yours. If you finger mine..."

"I get your point."

"Good. Now, on your knees and get ready to write."

Adam fights his pants trying to take them off along with his shoes. Once he's done that he gets down on his knees and flips open the notebook.

"Don't you like when I do this. You came a lot yesterday when my fingers fucked your ass. And earlier..."

"I like it. I'm just not used to it okay."

"Which is why we have to work at it."

Emmy spreads Adams' ass , letting her tongue drag up from his dick, over his sack, and up to his anus.

"The more I put it in your ass. The faster you'll get used to it."

Emmy's tongue lashes across his ass making him groan out in pleasure.

"You said you've been working on your safe words. Let me hear them."

"Well there aren't a whole looaaahhh!"

As he speaks Emmy moves past just rimming him. His hole now mostly used to being spread open gives out and her tongue slides in two inches. He shudders and his cheeks clench on her face. Emmy laughs at his reaction. He can't form proper words while she's licking inside his ass. When her tongue leaves him to go back to simply laping up all of the saliva he starts to shiver again but he's able to focus.

"What's wrong?"

"...Nothing."

"Then don't let me stop you."

Emmy brings her hand between his legs beginning to milk his cock as if he were a cow. This along with her tongue back to doing rings around his butthole he's still struggling to continue. With Emmy going at his dick and ass Adam goes weak in the knees. He wants to get it out but he can barely stand let alone give Emmy what he's written down. He's in heaven and at the mercy of the brunette tween in his ass and they both know it. Minutes in and she knows he's given up on talking and is all in on getting his ass eaten out and she likes that he has. His balls twitch and dribble her saliva down just before they're about to blow. Once he's ready he tugs on his dick as his cums fires out into her other hand. His ass squeezes on her tongue actually pushing her pink organ out while he continues cumming in her palm.

The twelve year old takes a moment to gather himself from the marvelous orgasm inches from bringing him to his knees. Emmy enjoys watching him in the afterglow of cumming moves up behind him. The scent of his seed hits his nose and he looks over. Emmy leans against his back and wraps her arms around him presenting his mammoth load of cum.

"You know it would be pretty cool if you tried some."

"...Huh."

"I down the stuff as fast as you can give it. It tastes like... like, just lick it."

Adam sighs but gives in. She brings her hand to his mouth. She sees him look at her one last time before he dips his tongue into the puddle of white.

"See. It's not that bad. And...

Emmy tilts her hand back pouring the cum into her mouth.

"...you like seeing this."

She swallows every last drop of his cum then turns his head into a deep kiss that fills his mouth with a far more potent taste of the semen. Their tongues swim around in a small mix of saliva and cum.

"What do you got?"

"Pancakes."

"Food. Could be fun to play with?"

"It's easy to remember.

"Especially if you're hungry."

"What about Hulkamania?"

"You got a 24 inch python? Is there more to the Goldberg dick you're hiding from me?"

"Fine... 1980 something."

"1980 what. 83', 85', 87'?"

"I see your point..."

Emmy lowers herself to so she's able to watch her bring a finger inserting into Adam's ass.

"Beetlejuice."

"Ha hahaha, what.

"It just slipped out."

"Try it out."

Emmy thrusts her finger in deeper.

"Beetlejuice!"

"Again."

Emmy pulls most of her finger out and shoves it back up in him. The girl gleefully finger bangs his asshole but he refuses to spit it out for a third time.

"What's the deal?"

"You can't say it three times. That's how you summon him."

"...Whatever. Look, use it when things get out of hand, too crazy, or even if you just need a break. It can help. And make sure Dana knows it and that she has one too and you know it. But..."

Emmy slips her finger free of Adam's ass to push it into his mouth.

"Sometimes you won't always be able to use your mouth..."

Her finger slides out and she covers his mouth. Her other hand picks up speed nearly milking his cock to completion.

"If I'm moaning too much, well who am I kidding. It's never enough... Let's say when my mouth is occupied. I use a non-verbal cue too. That way if you fucking my mouth and I'm choking on your cum. I can still call for a time out. You should have one two."

Adam groans into her hand with her ferocious jerking bringing him close. She's sure to tighten her grip on him though just enough for the pain to outweigh the pleasure to get him to give a reason to stop her. Adam brings his hand up to her face. She's busy licking at his neck but keeps her sight on his hand and gets a laugh seeing him wave his hand. She knows the Jedi Mind Trick when she sees it and she stops her hand.

"You're such a loser."

"...But it works. This is not the same loser you're looking for."

Adam stands up and balls Emmy's hair up around his hand. Emmy smiles knowing he's close and wants her to finish what she started. They share a final look and she drops onto his dick. He lets her handle him for half of his remaining time. But with the increase of satisfaction he feels with the tweens mouth around his dick overtakes him. Adam changes his stance and even with Emmy holding onto his waist she nearly loses her balance with the intense face fucking he starts to give her. His second hand grabs her by the back of her neck and he thrusts deeps sending his balls slapping off her chin.

His climax is just around the corner when Emmy pats him on his thigh four times and follows up by snapping her fingers twice. Knowing her secondary signal he stops and pulls his dick out of her mouth.

"Sorry. Too much?"

Emmy coughs wiping a strand of spittle from her mouth.

"No... just making sure you pay attention."

She winks at him and he goes back to plowing her mouth. His last thrust comes and he shoves his length down her throat as far as he can go. A torrent of hot seed shoots down her throat repeatedly. The fact that Emmy is able to keep him there and even gulp down his load at the same time for what might as well have been indefinitely was quite the feat but felt even more unbelievable. And again this time as his dick leaves her mouth he's as hard as when he entered despite feeling he's just lost every drop of semen in his balls to his best friend. Emmy keeps on him often giving his dick quick licks and popping the tip into her glistening mouth.

"Are you just going to keep playing with my thing the whole time?"

"No. I was just wondering how long you'd let me before you said anything. Do you want me to stop?"

"You know the answer is going to be no. But you said earlier 'Meeting at my treehouse after school.' And then you took off when we got out. We could have come together."

"Oh we will."

"Will what?"

"Read the room dude. I had to go get something from my house first."

"What was it? Is it your list of safe words"

"I figured those out a long time ago Adam, so no."

Emmy grabs her backpack sitting off to the side.

"I. Had to go and get this."

Emmy pulls out a thick pink strap-on.

"Whoa."

"Nice huh."

"Where? How? Why?"

"I know a guy. His dad works at the sex shop on the corner on King & Derry."

"The one were all of those high school kids kept going to?"

"The same. He owed me a favor. So I got this beauty and some other stuff, plus 20 bucks. And... it's for you."

"I've already got a dick Emmy. I don't need two... unless it'd help."

"I never said you'd be wearing it. Not on the front at least."

"...Emmy, no."

"Oh yeah."

"You're not sticking that inside my bum."

"Oh I think I am. You sure as hell love it when my tongue is opening your butt up. And my finger has real estate up there."

"It's way too big."

"It's only six inches. It's not all that bigger than yours and I can take you no problem."

"You can also take Ruben Amaro Jr. and he's bigger than that."

"He takes it just fine. And he's not a baby about it."

"You fuck him with that."

"Not this one."

"How many do you have?"

"All you need to worry about is this one. I've been working your ass enough all day. You should be fine."

"I should be."

"We won't know until we find out. I want to fuck your ass Goldberg. Turn around and on your hand and knees so we can start already"

"...Remember my safe word."

"How could I forget."

"I just want to know you'll stop if it's too much."

"That's the point of them. You can trust me. Now spread your ass Adam and take my dick."

"You sound way too excited to be doing this."

"I am. Imagine how closer we could be if we shared this stuff sooner. I'm fucking excited to do this. Aren't you?"

"It's not everyday your best friend says 'hey bend over so I can turn your butthole into a glove for my fake penis."

"First of all, that's a piss poor analogy. But funny. Second, I don't sound like that. And if I did say that it'd be more like "on your knees bitch so I can fuck that tight ass. Which is how you should be talking when we're doing this. A lot of girls love the dirty talk."

Adam takes his position in front of Emmy while she puts on the strap-on.

"This isn't just about the sex. I'm trying to help you find that dirty, nasty side of yourself. So if Dana says she wants to fuck you up the ass, you won't be a wet-behind-the-ears newbie staring off Tatooine when her tongue, her finger, or a rubber dick slides into you."

Emmy lifts the thick cock tip up to Adam's pink star and gives it a slow push with her hips. Her saliva coats the rubber shaft pressing into him. With a bit more force his anus blossoms open. Adam moans, having the bulbous crown entering him. But the size of the cock makes him grimace. A whine trails after just as his newly deflowered ass swells around Emmy's first inch.

Emmy touches his body the moment he starts to quake on her length. She lays a steady hand on her friend's shoulder, guiding him back further on the strap-on. Another two inches pass into Adam. His head springs up. She's deeper now than she has been with her tongue or digits. His asshole is stretched out more as well but he likes it. Emmy's second hand wraps around his dick. Stroking his quivering meat while also using it as leverage to pull the boy further onto her dick.

"How's it feel?"

"Balls... it's so big."

"Uh huh. But does it feel good in your ass."

"It feels good."

"Do you want me to go deeper?"

"...Yeah."

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle."

The brown haired tween clutches some of Adam's mane. He's drawn back to her level and a deep kiss follows. Emmy recoils for an instant and her hands go around Adam. He purrs out his response having more of Emmy's rubber cock pushing deeper. Her hips press againt his trembling ass and another kiss falls on the top of his spine. Her embrace eases him further which does help.

Emmy retracts her hips, her cock sliding a few inches out of Adam's rear. The girl returns her mouth to Adam's neck. Her tongue circles around his skin and her teeth dig in as well. As she grazes his neck and shoulders Emmy picks up her speed. Adam's asshole is pounded wide open by the brunette. His dick hops around often slapping against his stomach after each hard thrust he receives. For a while he thinks he'll start to jerk off to add to the pleasure of Emmy fucking him but he comes to realise it's not necessary. His cock pulsates with stimulation despite the absence of actual touching. His orgasm creeps closer to him by the second.

Adam pants with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Emmy loves hearing him so out of breath, hearing his moans, and the few filthy words spilling from his mouth. It's so arousing to her Emmy wants to fuck him harder. She releases him from her grasp. Without Emmy holding his limp body Adam starts to fall to his hands but Emmy catches the boy by his hair. He sucks in a breath through his teeth. Using the fistful of hair in her hand Emmy pulls him back into her increasing thrusts. His moaning both echoes through the treehouse and gets even louder. With every impactful thrust she delivers the two kids feel the whole treehouse might be shaking with them.

Adam's breath reaches it's highest yet during the final moments of his anal penetration. Emmy's sees her best friend begin to spam on the other end of the strap-on. He clenches his fist firmly against his chest feeling a familiar feel. Though he's not used to feeling it without touching himself or having another do it for him. But the feeling is the same if not more. It's been a lot more since Emmy's started using a hole of his he never thought would be in this kind of way. Emmy was at that point as well. Hearing Adam baying for more of her monstrous pounding. The pleasure of her dripping pussy leaking juices on the strap-on rubbing against her slit. Emmy reached her orgasm around the same time Adam would. Hearing Emmy's moaning behind him lets him know she's about to cum too. In fact she's the first.

Emmy slams her fake dick into Adam up until she starts to climax. Adam follows suit cumming after Emmy. Her arms hold his spasming body to her. He gasps as his dick fires off a strong line of cum clearing the few feet and landing low on the wall of the treehouse. Every shot after falling a few inches shorter until it begins dripping down his dick and over his twitching sack.

"Wow... that was something."

"...Yeah ...How 'bout that."

Emmy takes her length in hand pulling it from Adam's abused hole. He coos out a sigh of relief after getting pounded. His friend gets up as she moves over to the wall. Adam's cum is dripping down a poster of Madonna.

"Too bad about my Madonna though."

"I'm sure she'd forgive you. It was for a good cause anyways."

Emmy puts her hands to the sides of the poster. Adam unfortunately can't see her tongue trails up the flat dimensions of the pop idols chest up to her neck collecting his spunk. However he can imagine past her spread legs and ass cheeks at what she could be doing.

She turns around with a small bit of his cum hanging an inch from her bottom lip. Her tongue harbouring the recovered load and she makes sure to show it off to him before swallowing it all at once.

"That wasn't bad... but now, on your back. This time I want to see you when you cum... all over yourself... and in your mouth..."

Adam, still a bit winded from the previous romp, starts to lean back until he's looking at the ceiling of the treehouse. Emmy comes into view before giving him a long kiss. Her hands find him on the floor and bring them around her. Feeling him squeezing her as she fucked him is a good indicator for her so she always knows when to speed up to hear him. His face brightens up with the head of the rubber shaft plunging back into his rear.

"Cute... and just so you know... When you blow your wad, keep your eyes open so you can aim and try not to swallow... I still want more."

Emmy fires her hips back up to half of what she's capable of wanting to work Adam back up to his limits again. As Adam came for the fourth time around Emmy's cock the two made out in a torrent of his cum and she finally allowed him to be the dominant one. Though after letting the boy plow her for nearly half an hour straight she was sure to put him back in his place with a good pounding of her own that made him cry her name for all the neighbors to hear.

-THURSDAY-

Thursday came and by then Adam was sure he was sexed out. Emmy truly was a for all tense and purposes a sex maniac. Within the four days he was sure they'd managed to catch up to and break his record for how many times he'd done it with either Beverly or Erica. And he set a record he hoped would never be broken of how many times he was fucked. So when she told him they'd spend the remaining hours she would be over training his mind, he almost broke down into tears.

With enough splinters in his hands and knees and even a few on his back he was thankful he was able to fall into his soft bed and rest both his cock and his ass.

But Emmy had other plans for him. Not even 24 hours after they'd last done it she was craving a sexual release after accidentally coming across some of her forgotten porn stash. As Adam slept his bedroom window slid open and his best friend climbed into his room. Seeing him quietly slumbering she smiled and climbed onto the bed with him. Adam snapped awake and before he could scream she covered his mouth.

"Relax dork, it's me."

"Emmy? What are you doing in my room...? And why are you dressed like Batman?"

Emmy looked at her black shirt and jeans.

"You're an idiot."

His glasses are sitting on his nightstand. Once she hands them to him he can see a bit clearer.

"How'd you get in?"

"Your window."

"How? With your grapple hook."

"No."

Emmy nonchalantly sits up on top of him and removes her shirt.

"Why are you taking off...?!"

"Shhhh."

"Why are you taking..."

"What do you think?"

"You came over here in the middle of the night for sex?"

"Well.. it's not really the middle of the night."

Adam looks over at his clock. To her credit it's 4:13 A.M.

"Fine, you came in the morning. But isn't it still early?"

"Early, late... when you're hot and bothered you don't tell time. That's the point of spontaneity. When you feel that spark and you just have to have a good fuck."

"But my tooshie is still a bit sore from the treehouse."

"Hey, you wanted me to fuck you those last two times."

"...So."

"I just heard 'harder, fuck me Emmy, fuck, fuck'."

"I was in the heat of the moment. Those orgasms made me all loopy."

"I know... it's great right. So get up and fuck me."

"...I'm actually a little tired."

Emmy grinds her hips rubbing her crotch against Adam's pajama bottoms. The hardness beneath them is evident and she gives him a sly grin.

"He acts independently."

"Are you going to send me home without cumming in my ass."

"...No."

"Pants down then."

"Can we at least hold off on more rubber fucking. I don't think my ass can take it for a while."

"I'm just here for your cock."

"Thank god."

Emmy wrestles with him to pull his bottoms and boxers down. His dick is eager to meet with her again and the feeling is mutual for Emmy.

"Emmy."

"What, facing you or away?"

"No, I... I wanted to ask you something."

"What? You want my mouth first."

"...Every time we do it. And when you did it with Ruben."

"Yeah."

"It was in your butt."

"Come on, you fucked my ass. We practiced your vocab dude."

"In your ass."

"...You want to do my..."

"Fuck your tight little pussy."

"...Nice."

"Why don't you?"

"...You're really killing my mood here."

"Technically you did ride all the way over here without a problem."

"I was kind of under the thought of you tearing me up when I got here... I don't know, I just... never did after the first time. I mostly just fingered myself there, or the washing machine."

"And anything that wasn't nailed down. You're a horny little bitch."

"...Yeah. After a while I started doing it to my ass and... then when I found the first boy and we got to that. I just told him to put it in my ass. He didn't mind. It was just as good for him. After that, it was pretty much all backdoor when it was a boy."

"Would you ever take it in the front door?"

"You asking Goldbersg?"

"Do you trust me?"

"...You let me fuck you in the ass like it's going out of style. I let you do the same. We kind of share everything..."

"Don't forget we're like best friends."

"Brother and sister. Which isn't a problem for Adam 'Incest' Goldberg."

"When are you going to let that go?"

"I don't know. Yeah... I trust you."

"So, how about you let me take your second virginity."

"That's not a thing."

"Semantics. You're the sex burglar who broke into my house looking for Goldberg dick."

"Imagine if I somehow climbed into Barry's room."

"Or Erica's."

"Is Lainey here."

"No."

"Oh well. It probably wouldn't be a total los..."

"You know... fucking isn't the only part of sex though. I can show you the lighter side."

"...How."

"For starters, get on your back. That way I can see you when you cum."

Emmy smiles back at Adam's grin. She does as she asks afterwards. Adam sits up in his bed and moves allowing Emmy to take his place in bed.

"You gonna light some candles and put on a mixtape."

"Hey, don't knock the mix tape. That's how I got Dana. And sex isn't just lovey dovey. It can be just as good as fucking. Thanks to you, I would know."

"Looks like you were learning then."

Adam unbuttons her jeans as she watches him until she's undressed and naked in his bed.

"What next... first time?"

"I'll take care of your itch... and we'll go from there."

Adam spreads her legs further apart so he can move closer. The girl's folds are damp from all of her anticipation. A part of him is excited that he's able to get a shot at her cunt. With all of the times he's been in her second hole with his tongue gliding up her sex he imagines as though he were getting to taste of some forbidden fruit.

Emmy immediately grabs a clump of his hair and lets out a moan. The sound is loud but not enough to wake the house, or at least they hoped it wasn't. A few seconds pass and the home remained silent so they were ready to carry on. The kids had a laugh, Emmy's now under her mouth to muffle any further sounds from her.

"First time is right."

"It's not every day I've got a tongue down there."

"Which is why I'm going to change that."

Adam's face lowers between Emmy's legs. Her eyes are trained on him up until she feels the follow up lick of his tongue over her pussy. The one after and she looks up, eye bolting to the ceiling. His casual licks morph into him skillfully circling her opening before spreading her juicy lips wide open and then gliding up her pink slit to her throbbing pearl. Only a handful of seconds later and she has her eyes glued shut moaning into her hand.

Adam eating her sex was better in every way compared to fingering herself even if she knew all the best ways to pleasure her sex. The difference in abilities of her hand and his tongues was unimaginable. It didn't take long before she was grinding her hips onto his face. She wanted, needed his tongue to cover every corner, nook, and cranny of her pussy. Her juices leaked out before long as if she were a garden hose left on and he slurped at all of her releases.

The brunette's body writhed from his tongue. Using what he'd learned over the past weeks was more than Emmy could handle with her first time being licked like this. Her orgam rose and grew exponentially faster than either could have anticipated. Both hands pulled at his spiky hair and she turned her head using all of her strength not to bellow out a scream of pleasure that'd wake the dead. If anyone had seen her she'd look like she was about to cry or double over in pain. To not continue on the pain she knew she had to be giving her friend, Emmy withdrew her hands from his head settling on pulling his sheets instead. A second later and she'd ripped them from the edges of his bed. The next second she was climaxing like never before.

The girl's eyes opened and glossed over. The euphoria of his actions lifted her up into the air and dropped her knocking all of the wind from her being. Adam lifted his head watching her body twitch and shiver. Her hips continued to grind for a bit on his abcent tongue without even knowing he'd moved away. A small pond of drool pooled in her mouth and as she turned her head to the side again it leaked out down her cheek. Adam climbed on top of her and licked up her saliva before moving in for a kiss.

His touch brought her back and she turned into him, kissing back. When they seperated, they looked on staring at one another. His breath smelled of her pussy, mouth shining in her geyser like juices and her breath hit his face fast and hard. Without a word he brought his dick to her winking pussy. She was more than ready and after tasting her cunny and seeing her cum from him had his dick begging to be let into her intense heat.

Emmy moaned again as the tip of Adam's cock slipped into her with a slush and small fart. He kissed her again and she moaned harder. Leaning more into the kiss he pushes more of his dick in. He feels her arms and legs wrap around him, keeping him in place, pulling him closer. Her body shudders again and spasms as he edges out in her quaking sex. Her pussy is shaking all over his dick and the pre-cum leaking from his dick is strained out.

Adam starts thrusting into her and each time he's at his deepest he can feel her grip get tighter around him then loosen as he pulls out. For the first time in a long while Emmy isn't all too sure of how to react to a dick entering her. It feels like a foreign concept all of a sudden. But she has Adam guiding her through the whole thing.

The burning passion is still there for her. Her body is elated with what he's able to deliver. Adam lets out several moans unable to keep his own sounds from escaping. The two 12 year olds carry on going at it for as long as they can hold out which sadly isn't long. Emmy lets out her loudest roar into Adam's hand. He's lucky enough to catch it as his partner cums all over his dick. Adam keeps thrusting despite her reaching her orgasm. He keeps going until he's able to reach his own incidentally bringing Emmy to a second one trailing so close to the first. Her pussy gushes squirting her juices up over his cock. His dick slides in and out of her dripping in her juices until finally he cums. her bath of girl cum sets him off and he fills her with his. Jizz spews out of his dick in furious ropes. His orgasm landing even harder than hers had.

Adam collapses onto Emmy's prone body. She holds him still suffering the temporary paralysis of climaxing herself. Both lay in a cloud of heat and pool of sweat. Their actions prove to be a bit too taxing compared to what they expected and without knowing it the two fall asleep together not longer after climaxing.

Two hours later the sun is coming up. It peers through the curtain drawn window. With a face full of rising sunshine, the kids stir awake. They see the other as they cuddle closely. Adam smiles but Emmy is actually a bit embarrassed by the realisation. Her eyes dart around for a second then close as Adam kisses her. She goes along with it liking the feeling of the more subdued embrace.

"Good morning Emmy."

"Hey... Last night happened."

"...Technically it was early in the morning ...almost two hours ago."

"Shut up."

"Okay. But yeah, it happened."

"It did. And you know what I said Monday."

"...I think I remember."

"Good."

"So is this it."

"No. Just seeing if you remember. I've got an idea."

"What."

"For today. And only for today. How about I throw you a bone and give you a break... of sorts."

"I don't... oh you mean."

"See, you're learning. Maybe next time you won't even have to pause like that."

Emmy looks away from Adam to hide the smile on her face. When she looks back she's got a sly grin which will have to do since she can't seem to get rid of it fully.

"Do you want to hear it or not? I'm fine either way."

"Yes."

"We stay in bed until your family wakes up. Until then though, you keep having sex with me in my pussy. And if you do it right, I might let you do it all day."

"No fucking?"

"Do you want to or not?! I can just as easily go get the strap-on and tear your ass up."

"No, no, it's just nice to see you like this."

"Don't make me hurt you Adam."

"Fine. But that doesn't mean you still can't beg for it."

Emmy's grin grows back into a wide smile and she looks away again. unable to bring it down she looks back to Adam who's smiling back.

"Use your tongue first and make me cum."

"Okay."

Adam lifts himself up to bring himself lower down Emmy's adorable naked body. He looks back up to her face when he hears her snap her fingers twice. She taps her lips once she's got his attention.

"You forgot something."

He chuckles. Before continuing back down to her cunny, he moves to her lips and plants another kiss on her. As he pulls away from their parting lips she gives his goofy grin a soft slap across his cheek.

"...On your back."

Adam moves to her side but before laying down on his back he pulls her in for the biggest kiss so far. She grabs his hand ready to force him down but he's persistent. She finds herself unable to muscle her way out of this one and lets it last for as long as it can. When it ends she's on top of Adam, her hands pinning his to the mattress.

"...I fucking hate you for that."

"Does that mean no sex."

Her words breath some truth hating how easy it is for him to make her smile all of a sudden.

"...Friday Adam. Just you wait until Friday."

Emmy sits up walking over his prone body on her knees. She lowers herself when his face disappears between her legs.

"...I want your dick inside Goldberg. But you've got something else to do first."

With his best friend sitting on his face Adam gives her wet vulgar lips a lick. The taste of his semen is on her but is surprisingly masked by her juices.

"Just for today... okay. Just for today. We're gonna have sex..."

"We may not be fucking, but I bet I can still fuck your brains out."

"You'd better. Because after it's back to the usual."

"Oh boy, I can't wait."

Adam's hand wrap around her pale thighs pulling her in as he starts licking her more. She clenches her fists and her ass on his chin. She's still got to get used to the feeling of him licking so well on her pussy. Though she hopes she doesn't get used to it.

With just a few licks one of her hands in on her outer thigh squeezing as the pleasure increases. In a few seconds she lets out her first moan of the day and bites down on her lower lip. Right after her hips are grinding softly on his tongue and face. And bit of friction on her slit is good and with the increasing moisture of her sex and him she enters a trance with the flicks of her wet cunny.

Emmy brings her hand from her leg to Adam's head. She takes care not to pull any more hair from his head than she already has. She might not mind it when they were doing it her way. But they were doing it his way and she could at least be gentle or as gentle as she could muster and not render him bald by noon. Holding on she rotates her hips swiveling them in a circle trying to match his unpredictable tongue pattern. Between thrusting them slightly letting the tip of his nose tickle her clit and chin spread her tight cheeks and gyrating fulling so the entire lower half of his face is tasting of her girl cum, Emmy is barely holding in her bliss.

The fire inside roars to life once again and only intensifies deep down the long it goes. Emmy's back arches and she looks from his face to the wall behind his bed. For a second her eyes roll to the back of her head and come back down to Adam's ceiling. She bucks her hips fast. She's hungry for her end and is doing what she can to get it even if Adam is doing enough on his own to bring her there.

She's dizzy with her blood buzzing in her ears. This time much like the last is a breath of fresh air for her. She feels like she's receiving the dicking of a lifetime and her ass is purring for a blast of cum to fill her butt. Yet he's just working on her pussy and now her clit and she's intoxicated with it.

"...my god."

Emmy's eyes roll again. Her left arm goes to the top of his head and she grinds him harder. With her head filled with ecstasy she just barely catches Adam's hand wave in front of her face. She looks down seeing the edges of her cunt suffocating him. She laughs and jerks her hips back freeing his nose.

"...Sorry."

Emmy lifts her hands from his head and places them over his headboard. Adam watches her writhing with her orgasm in the cusp of bursting free. She's moving on his mouth as fast as she can now rasping out her breaths. As she draws to a close Emmy tosses her head back and covers her mouth with both hands letting the heat melt her away. And then the full orgasm comes. Her body lurkes, every part of her trembles for what feels like forever as the room around her slows to a halt. All of her senses are overloaded with the last few jerks of her hips.

She's quiet afterwards and still. Adam watches her come down from the pinnacle of pleasure. Her deep breathing is quealed and with a steady exhale she looks down. He sees her smile at him after getting to cum like that once again. She lifts her limp body and sees her juicy contining to drp from her sex down her shaky legs and onto Adam's face. With a quiet splat her ass lands on his chest as she sits leaving a gooey trail of clear slick from his coated mouth to where she is now.

Admiring the sight she lets one of her fingers slide through her cum and pops it into her mouth and then into Adam's. When he's done sucking on her finger she repeats it with her tongue. She lifts herself up again and the two watch as her messy goo clings to the both of them and more of her cum drips onto his chest long after she's gotten up. Then she repeats the act though with her tongue. Gathering the sweet nectar from his body before unloading it into his mouth with a sloppy kiss.

"...Your turn."

A faint noise draws their eyes. At his door they see a pair of starved looks watching. Emmy smirks while Adam is the one filled with embarrassment to see Beverly & Erica watching through the cracked door.

"Mom, move."

"You move. I was here first."

"What are you two doing?!"

"Ignore us baby. We didn't see a thing."

"How long have you been there...?"

Emmy turns his face back to her.

"Let them watch. You belong to me."

Emmy kisses him and despite him wanting to tell off the girls at the door he can't deny that his throbbing cock could use some attention.

Now caught, Beverly isn't coy about letting her intentions known. She swings the door open and the kids see that both women were watching with their hands preoccupied with their drooling pussies. Beverly in her pajamas and Erica in a big t-shirt and panties. Adam looks over when they continue to pleasure themselves in his room to the sight of them but once he feels Emmy's dripping lips wrap around his pre-cum laced cock his attention is solely on her again.

"Let's give them a show..."

"...Sure."

Adam turns them around putting Emmy on her back without their sexes parting. With her approval he'll give the other Goldbergs a show. Emmy grabs him in a tight embrace as he thrusts deeper into her pussy. Erica closes the door to not let her unhinged moan escape beyond the confines of the room. And despite the audience watching every beat while touching themselves, Adam and Emmy continue as if it were still just the two of them. And true to her suggestion they did stay in bed for nearly an hour. The fact that they did drove the older girls mad.

Erica had managed to cum watching them have sex before she couldn't stand not being apart. No doubt when they heard her leave to her room and then out the front door she would be visiting Lainey to have someone else though her like they were to each other.

Beverly lasts a bit long and while she tried to distract her schmoo with her classic helicopter parenting, Emmy kept Adam focused on her. He rode her to countless orgasms in the time and she rode him as well to a similar amount. Half way through it Beverly gave in and left them to it.

When the hour of orgasmic haze passed, they extended it for a bit longer. Weakly making it to the bathroom where they got to share a needed bath that turned into a bit of submerged sex and left more semen floating in the water than soap. With so many orgasms through the two finally left the second floor and got to eating a big breakfast. Beverly had a look of disappointment knowing she wouldn't be able to sink her teeth into Adam for the rest of the week but she couldn't hate Emmy for it, or him. He was happy. And she knew she would steal him from her and Erica come Sunday.

The rest of the day was fairly the same minus the audience and the pair enjoyed their day of sex. It was as taxing as the rest of the week, but with plenty of breaks between and the less strain it took on their bodies during. There was hardly any time they weren't wrapped up in the coital dance. They had done it so much their bodies felt like jello as the sun began to set. There was no way Emmy would be returning to her home on foot. And as much as Beverly would have like to give her a ride home, just so she wouldn't have to suffer knowing and maybe hearing them in the middle of sex, she let her stay the night. Emmy bedded with Erica, but as soon as she could, she was back in Adam's room and it quickly filled with the stench and ambiance of them going at it again long into the night until they fell asleep together as they had almost 24 hours earlier.

-SATURDAY-

The next week had come and went in a flash. Adam didn't expect to add Emmy to the catalog of girls who would help him in his endeavors but with Sunday less than a dozen hours off he honestly couldn't imagine her not being a part of it.

But before then he had to please Emmy for what was supposed to be his last night as her exclusive. After tonight Adam could easily figure based off of the last week he could also add Emmy to the mix and by the time Dana did return he'd be volleying through four girls. So he took his hunch as a blessing that he only had to keep up with one now, even if she was the sex craving nymph Emmy.

It was getting late and he'd already given it to her several times today. The last three times in her basement while her parents were upstairs. Emmy hated having to be quiet while getting cock but she was willing to give it a try since she wasn't able to meet him at his house instead.

Adam held her legs over her head on the couch as he hammered her ass with his dick. The last orgasm left her numb with just a fraction of the pleasure coming through. But as this last one got closer more of the pleasure returned. Her body quivered and shook between the hard thrusts and pulsating of her arousal. His balls slap between her spread cheeks and send droplets of her cum and sweat and his spunk all over.

Starts and spots came into view and filled her vision. Her bright red asshole matched her face in tone with Adam's other hand wrapped around her throat. The last straw for her was him whispering an assortment of filthy things into her ear when he got close. Her pussy spits out a swift squirt of cum soaking them both. He slows down his thrusts, no longer jackhammering in but giving her the slow but even harder thrusts she likes when she's climaxing.

He lets go of her ankles and her legs fall to his sides. He needs his hand now to rub at her gushing pussy. If not for his vice like grip around her neck she'd scream out bringing her folks down to see their little girl for the sex slut she was. His hand racing over her sex brings her to squirting even more of her spraying nectar. He rubs her and she squirts. He thrusts and she squirts more. Her wet orgasm leaves the two and the couch drenched and he's about to add to it.

Adam pulls his dick out of her ass and two anal creampies pour out of her before he makes it three. Emmy watches her sight focus in from a messy blur as Adam cums over her. His semen lands covering her chest, stomach, and then her pussy & gaping anus in a pearly white. The last drops of his cum spit out and he plugs her pink back door back up and keeps thrusting.

"...You missed my face."

"That's why I'm going back to finish."

"I already told you I have to go eat. If you go again my mom'll come and see us."

"...You're right."

Adam pulls out again and lifts her up to his dick. Emmy sucks on his dick savoring the flavors of her ass and his cum on it.

"So I better make this quick."

Freeing his meat from her mouth Adam quickly plunges it into her folds. Emmy growls out from the entrance and to Adam. His cock sinking into her sex sends a whole new series of shivers through her body. Emmy's whimpering carries on once Adam picks up towards the speed he had with her ass. His name dribbles from her lips and as does the rest of the words murmured out.

"Adam... I have... I have to go eat..."

"I'm just giving you one more... I want you eating my cum with your steak and potatoes... And when you're in bed, touching yourself... you'll be thinking of how I'm fucking you right now..."

Emmy throws her hands around him. She can't fight the urge to pull him into her. His hips snap against her spread legs harder. Their collective moans are muffled well under the kiss. At top speed Emmy is tossing her hips into his thrusts. Her nails are digging and scratching across his back. And her legs have hooked around his hips. Her skin tingles from every thrust, every pass of his tongue on hers, every touch, sound, and smell. Adam and Emmy are lost in the moment and in one another and are only able to find themselves after their orgasms have come and gone.


End file.
